Orange Hare Origins
by RCurrent
Summary: Antes de que desapareciera, dejó varias incógnitas sin resolver, pero ahora, serán respondidas, incluyendo la de su desaparición.
1. Episodio 1

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_Hola amigos.-_Saludó un chico de pelo blanco alrededor de un lugar muy extraño, carente de luz y completamente distorsionado_.-Bueno, no es mi hogar, si, ya se que se pregunta, ¿por que estoy vestido así y donde estoy?_

El chico en cuestión, usaba un pantalón blanco con tonos naranjos, con botas de este mismo color completo, una camisa anaranjada con lineas blancas, un antifaz, y una bufanda blanca larga que tenía amarrada a su cuello desde su parte media de esta, teniendo las 2 puntas hacia atrás.

_-Bueno, les será difícil de creer, pero aunque no lo crean, soy un superhéroe.-_Declaró el chico._-O bueno, lo era antes de terminar aquí, ¿como acabé así? bueno, eso fue en mi batalla final contra mi archienemiga, si, hasta tuve una archienemiga, pero bueno, mejor les explico a detalle como empezó todo, así que vayamos por partes ..._

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 1__: Un gran poder_

* * *

-Hola?

-Hola, Lincoln.-Le llamó su madre por teléfono alegremente.

-¡Ah!, Hola mamá.-Respondió el también feliz.-Me alegra que llamaras.

-Sabes que eres mi bebé, ¿como no voy a preocuparme por ti, mi único hijo varón?-Dijo Rita.-¿Que tal estás con los Señores McBride?

-Muy bien, Clyde y yo nos la pasamos juntos, y los señores McBride nos dieron galletas y leche.-Respondió.-Y ¿que tal están ustedes y las chicas en casa?

-Tu padre y Lori intentan evitar que no destruyan la casa... para variar.-Comentó.-Pero estamos bien, las chicas desean recibirte con los brazos abiertos cuando regreses de tu visita en el campo de los McBride, Diviértete, tesoro.

-Lo haré, mamá.

El albino colgó entonces el teléfono.

-Hey, Lincoln.-le llamó su mejor amigo.-La cena está servida, tenemos pizza.

-¡Fantástico!-Dijo alegremente.

Lincoln había ido con su amigo y los padres de este unos días a su cabaña donde iban los veranos, el albino se quedaría con ellos un par de días ya que Clyde lo invitó para que fuera con ellos unos días, a lo que el chico Loud aceptó, y sus padres también dijeron que si cuando les avisaron, así que, en unos días más, Rita iría a recoger a su hijo, aunque cabe destacar que tanto Lincoln como Clyde se rieron al recordar cuando decidieron pasar una noche de supervivencia en el bosque, eso sería una aventura para ellos para recordar.

* * *

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, y Lincoln, decidió aprovechar, ya que no tenía mucho sueño, mirar un poco el paisaje, aunque ya había visto lugares como ese, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que podía hacerlo sin interrupciones o preocupaciones. La noche era estrellada, colmada del firmamento entero, o al menos el que se ve en el hemisferio norte.

-Vaya.-Comentó Lincoln desde la terraza de la casa.-Hace tiempo que no veía con tanta atención las estrellas ... a Lisa le habría encantado traer un telescopio.

Fue que vio una estrella fugaz, pediría un deseo como era costumbre cuando alguien veía una pasar, Lincoln no fue la excepción, aprovechó para pedir su deseo, aunque dudaba si llegar a cumplirse, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Desearía que nuestra familia hiciera algo diferente.-Pensó en voz alta.-No se ... quizás algo diferente, hacer algo ... inusual ... que saliéramos de la rutina alguna vez.

Luego de eso, se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado de esa noche, esperando que el sueño volviera para poder regresar a su cama y dormir.

Sin embargo, ese plan se quedó truncado cuando una luz cruzó encima de el, haciendo que por unos instantes se hiciera de día, para luego volver al cielo nocturno cuando dicha "Luz" pasó, llegando hasta el bosque cercano, haciendo temblar un poco el suelo, dejando asombrado al chico Loud.

¿Que fue eso? Se preguntó a sus adentros, asombrado por presenciar algo que no todos los días tiene la fortuna de ver, o en este caso, de noche. Lincoln, sin pensarlo mucho, y dominado por la curiosidad, fue al bosque a ver aquel objeto.

* * *

Unos metros más allá, en medio del bosque, llegó a la parte cercana al río, y a la orilla, una extraña roca de color anaranjado rojizo que en su interior dejaba salir luces de múltiples colores, aquella extraña roca estaba rozando el agua, sus pequeños pedazos poco a poco caían en el agua.

Lincoln estaba asombrado, nunca antes había visto un meteorito tan grande, era del tamaño de un vehículo compacto. Emocionado, Lincoln sacó su teléfono, con el fin de tomarse una selfie, pero antes, gravó.

-Mamá, papá, chicas.-Dijo a la cámara.-Acabo de ver el impacto de un meteorito en vivo! Y ahora estoy detrás de la roca espacial, Lisa, envidia esto!

Entonces se preparó para tomarse una foto, pero vio que el meteorito comenzó a deshacerse en polvo y ceniza, dejando solo una especie de cristal de brillos multicolores que comenzó a brillar cada vez más mientras la ceniza se perdía en el río.

-¿Pero que ..?

No pudo terminar la frase cuando el meteorito, en fuerte destello, lo cegó y sintió como si fuese empujado por una explosión.

* * *

-Lincoln!

-Lincoln!

-Lincoln!

El albino poco a poco abría los ojos, no recordaba cuanto había pasado, lo último que recordaba que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de perder la consciencia, vio que estaba en un hospital, en una cama blanca y frente a el, sus hermanas mayores y sus padres lo miraban con preocupación.

-¡Linky!-Exclamó Leni, arrojándose a su hermano y dándole un gran abraso.

Después, las demás también lo abrazaron.

-Al fin despertaste, bro.-Dijo Luna, aliviada.

-¿Que ... que pasó?-Preguntó rascándose la cabeza.-¿Que hago aquí?

-Te encontraron a orillas del río del bosque inconsciente y cubierto de polvo, hijo mío.-Dijo Rita acercándose junto a Lily en sus brazos, y con una acarició su pelo blanco.-¿Estás bien?

-Uh ... si, estoy bien.-Dijo sentándose en la cama una vez que rompieran el abrazo.-No siento nada.

-Es un alivio, hijo.-Respondió Lynn Sr.-creímos que nunca despertarías.

-¿Nunca? esperen, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

-Un día y medio.-Respondió Lori.-Literalmente nos diste un buen susto.

-Oh, vaya.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.-Lo lamento mucho, chicas.

-Lincoln ¿que hacías afuera a esas horas de la noche?-Preguntó Rita.

Lincoln explicó que no tenía mucho sueño, así que aprovechó de quedarse un momento en la terraza y ver las estrellas para que le diera sueño, comentando que se sentía bien poder ver el cielo nocturno sin interrupciones, mencionando además lo bello que era. Luego comentó como un meteorito cayó en el bosque, cerca del río, y como un pulso de energía que disparó aquella roca espacial lo aturdió.

-Es todo lo que puedo recordar.-Terminó de narrar.-Puedo mostrarles mi teléfono como prueba.

-En realidad, si te creemos, hijo.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Donde te encontraron había un cráter cerca del río, además de que vimos tu teléfono.

-Pero la roca desapareció cuando los McBride te encontraron.-Dijo Luan.-Lo único que vieron además del cráter o a ti en el suelo, fueron pequeños rastros de cenizas junto al río, al parecer se lo llevó la corriente, he he he, ¿entienden?.-Dijo, ante la broma todos suspiraron.-Pero en serio, nos alegra que estés bien, Lincoln, estábamos muy preocupadas, nos diste un buen susto.

-¿Y las demás?

-Se quedaron en casa con Pop Pop.-Dijo Leni.

-¿El abuelo fue a verlos?

-Si, cuando se enteró, me llamó para que lo trajera aquí también.-Dijo Rita.-Pero debido a que tus hermanas insistieron en venir también, decidió quedarse cuidando a las menores mientras Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan venían con nosotros.

-Ah, ya veo.-Respondió.-Lamento haberlos preocupado a todos.

-Tranquilo, my brother.-Dijo Luna.-No pasa nada, además, fue genial que vieras un meteorito caer.

-Si, eso no es algo que se ve todos los días.-agregó Luan.

-Aunque debiste decirnos que estuviste haciendo ejercicio, Linky.

-¿Ejercicio?-Preguntó confundido por el comentario de Leni.

-Si, mira tus pectorales, hermanito.

Lincoln se miró los brazos, efectivamente los tenía increíblemente desarrollados, sorprendido y casi por instinto, se revisó su pecho, revelando el cuerpo que parecía de un gimnasta profesional o alguien que solía levantar pesas de 40 kilos, acompañado de un six pack que cualquier hombre desearía tener. Esto desconcertó a Lincoln, pues no era alguien atlético, y menos recordaba que hubiera hecho tanto ejercicio.

-Bueno, los doctores dijeron que te darán de alta, hijo.-Dijo Rita poniendo su mano en la de su hijo.-a las chicas y al abuelo les alegrará verte bien. Y también me alegra ver que finalmente hicieras ejercicio, cariño.-Agregó alegremente acariciando su cabello.

Lincoln no entendía muy bien lo que pasó, pero esperó a que volvieran a casa, donde fue recibido por sus hermanas menores y Lynn, quien también se había quedado, además de Albert, aliviados de que estuviera bien. Cabe destacar que también Clyde y sus padres lo vieron cuando estuvo saliendo del hospital, también aliviados de que el chico Loud estuviera bien, Aunque también se le notaba su nuevo físico, cosa que aún seguía desconcertando al albino.

* * *

_Esta será una pequeña historia que narrará los eventos anteriores a mis One-Shots de "Deja de culparte", "Jamás pierdas tu sonrisa", "un nuevo rumbo" y "SpeedLynn", es decir, antes de la desaparición de Lincoln, se dividirá en episodios y no en capítulos, quizás haga un total de solo 10 episodios, ojalá les guste, tengo planes de lo que va a pasar ;)_

_Nos vemos!_


	2. Episodio 2 (Parte 1)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 2__: De lo que soy capaz (Parte 1)_

* * *

Un día después de que fuera dado de alta, Lincoln regresó a su rutina en la casa Loud aquel fin de semana con sus hermanas, aunque ayudaba a sus hermanas en sus cosas, no se sentía igual que como las otras veces.

No se sentía tan cansado o exhausto como las veces anteriores, ayudar a 10 hermanas para alguien como el era agotador, sin embargo, esta ves fue distinto, aún se sentía como si ni siquiera hubiera empezado, algo que el notó y le parecía muy extraño, además de que vio su nuevo y robusto cuerpo, no era hércules, pero su físico era notable, además de que de cierto modo, le agradaba verse bien con el six pack que cualquier hombre deseaba tener, aunque temía que debido a eso, tuviera que hacer tareas con más o mayor esfuerzo físico.

-¡Lincoln, Piensa rápido!

Como de costumbre, Lynn solía arrojar el balón de imprevisto, pues cuando estaba motivada, la pregunta sería, ¿cuando no? quizás sería cuando era hora de dormir, pero eso no contaba.

Sin embargo, en vez de ser golpeado con el balón, para sorpresa incluso de el mismo, Lincoln atrapó el baló rápidamente con una sola mano.

-¡Wow, Linc! Buena atrapada.

-Si.-Fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues al ver lo que logró sin siquiera esfuerzo, se quedó sin más que decir.-Yo ... eso creo.-Entonces pensó.-_Wow, ¿como hice eso? ni siquiera recuerdo tener tan buenos reflejos._

-Linky.-Llamó Leni desde el primer piso.-¿Me acompañarías a comprar vestidos?

-¿Y por que no va Lori contigo?-Preguntó.

-Bueno, ella salió con Bobby hace unos minutos.

-Ah, cierto, lo olvidé.-Dijo recordando aquello.-Bueno, bajo enseguida, déjame que me ponga mi camisa.

-Ok, Linc, aquí estaré.-Respondió la rubia desde el primer piso.

-Vamos, Lincoln, cuando vuelvas seguimos entrenando.

-No gracias, Lynn.-Dijo Lincoln.-Estuve casi toda la mañana contigo encima más de lo que acostumbra.

-Vamos, Lincoln, solo mírate.-respondió señalado su pecho.-No me avisaste que hacías ejercicio, hubiéramos entrenado juntos.

-Les dije ayer que no se como obtuve esta musculatura.-Respondió el albino mientras se ponía encima su playera naranja.-Además, sabes que no hago ejercicio contigo por muy buenas razones que puedo mencionar.

-Ah, vamos, ni que hubiera sido tan ruda las veces que practiqué kickboxing contigo.

-¿Segura?-Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Vamos, Lincoln, si te esforzaras más, no hubieras sido tan escuálido en primer lugar.

-(Suspiro) como sea, iré a ver a Leni.

* * *

Ambos hermanos salieron de compras tomando un taxi rumbo al centro comercial, en el, Leni estuvo probándose nuevos vestidos mientras Lincoln la ayudaba a elegir, y también a orientarse y que no se le olvidara pagar o dejar los vestidos si no los iba a comprar, se probó hasta 7 vestidos diferentes, aunque ninguno la convencía del todo.

-Linky, mejor iré a compra género y seda.-Dijo luego de terminar de probarse el séptimo vestido.-Ninguno me ha convencido hoy.

-Vaya, y eso que amas la moda.-Respondió Lincoln.

-Bueno, si, me gusta mucho.-Dijo la rubia.-pero a veces ... veo que no siempre es lo que uno espera.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, siempre lo nuevo atrae a la gente, y me incluyo.-Argumentó.-Pero a veces siento que no cumplen con todas las expectativas, incluso algunos que no cumplen con ninguna de las expectativas planeadas, ser novedoso, llamativo, avanzado, cool, y lo son, pero ...

-Pero ...

-A veces siento que siempre hacen lo mismo.-Dijo reflexiva.-siempre algo nuevo, más llamativo que el anterior, rediseños de viejas marcas, algo así como que a todos les gusta el fútbol y es de lo único que hablan.

-Leni, ¿no será que sientes que las modas se te han vuelto predecibles?

-Sabes que soy cuando hablo de ropa, soy imprescindible, ni que fuera una nudista, por algo usamos ropa, duh.

-No, Leni.-Corrigió Lincoln.-**Predecible**.

-¿Es algo que precede?

-No, Leni, predecible es algo que ya sabes que va a pasar o cuando sabes como funcionan cosas como las compañías como ejemplo, las ves actuar de tal forma tantas veces que ya deduces lo que planean lanzar.

-Pues ... si.-Dijo con el dedo en su mentón.-creo que, luego de ver a mi revista favorita anunciando sus nuevas prendas, como que, siento que muchas se parecen a las que lanzaron antes.

-¿No crees que sería mejor revisar también otras revistas de moda en ves de solo una?

-No estoy tan segura, Linky.-Respondió.-No acostumbro cambiar mucho cuando me enamoro de una marca.

-Bueno, de ves en cuando es bueno el cambio.-Dijo irónicamente.-O tendrías que ver los mismos diseños incluso cuando estén fuera de moda.

-¡Cielos, no!-Dijo con desagrado.-Que horror, Linky, quizás tengas razón, creo que esta tarde pasaré a ...(PUM!)

No pudo terminar la oración al chocar con una limusina azul cielo, revelando a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y bigote, portando un sombrero de copa, se veía de tan solo 30 años.

-Señorita, por favor, fíjese en lo que tiene al frente.-Pidió aquel hombre a Leni, quien acabó sentada en el suelo tras chocar.

-Ay, disculpe, señor.-Dijo sobándose el trasero.-No me di cuenta.

-(Suspiro) no es la primera vez que esto pasa, no es fácil dirigir una ciudad.

-¿Dirigir? espere ... ¿u ...usted es el alcalde?-Preguntó Lincoln, sorprendido junto a su hermana.

-Si, Fabricio Mustacini, a su servicio.-Dijo saludando con su sombrero.

-¡Ay, perdone, sr alcalde!-Dijo Leni poniéndose rápidamente de pie.-Lamento mucho haber chocado con su vehículo, no fue mi intención, estaba distraída.

-Está bien, señorita.-Dijo el alcalde.-No tiene por qué preocuparse, no pasó nada.

-¿Que le trae por aquí?-Preguntó Lincoln mientras Leni se ponía de pie.

-Ah, no espero que mentes tan jóvenes como las vuestras lleguen a entender asuntos políticos.

-Bueno, si no tiene más que hacer, no pierde tiempo si decide charlar un poco.

Leni estaba en lo cierto, El alcalde Mustacini estaba de casualidad en el centro comercial mientras intentaba buscar una solución a un problema.

-¿Han leído las noticias de hace 2 días?-Preguntó el alcalde, a lo que los hermanos Loud negaron como respuesta.-Se han reportado aumento del crimen en las zonas marginales y urbanas de la ciudad, ayer asaltaron el banco y unos containers en las calles principales, ¡3 veces seguidas cada una!

-¡¿3 Veces?!-Dijo Lincoln, sorprendido.-Cielos, eso suena muy grave.

-Y eso no es lo peor.-Se lamentó llevándose la mano a la cabeza.-A pesar de que incluso las fuerzas especiales se hicieron cargo, ni ellos fueron capaces de hacerles frente, parecía que tuvieran superpoderes aquellos malhechores.

-Vaya, sentimos mucho eso, sr alcalde.-dijo Lincoln.

-Si, osea, no entiendo como puede haber gente así, ojalá las cosas fueran distintas para que nadie tuviera que robar, o lastimar a otros, si no fuera por ellos, quizás el mundo sería un lugar mejor.-Comentó inocentemente.

-Se vale soñar, jovencita.-Dijo el alcalde, quien entonces miró su reloj.-Bueno, debo atender asuntos importantes, pero fue agradable charlar con alguien, nos vemos.

Con la despedida, el alcalde ordenó que la limusina se fuera y tomó rumbo al ayuntamiento, mientras que Lincoln y Leni fueron a la tienda de sastres para comprar algo de material para que la rubia tejiera nuevas prendas.

* * *

-Este meteorito emana un gran poder!-Dijo una figura sentada en una especie de trono observando aquel cristal que cayó con el meteorito, sosteniéndolo en su mano.

-Debo admitir, que fue un placer hacer negocios con usted.-Dijo quien sería el líder un grupo de ladrones de poca monta contando en una mesa un enorme fajo de billetes junto a sus compañeros en una mesa.-Ahora somos ricos, muchachos.

-Esa roca espacial nos ha dado habilidades asombrosas.-dijo otro sujeto que mostró su mano brillar, otro tenía sables brotando de sus brazos y otro aprovechó para escupir fuego de su boca.

Los tipos reían mientras la figura se ponía de pie y caminaba para ver una especie de máquina extraña en la que parecía haber estado trabajando.

-He avanzado mucho con este proyecto.-Dijo poniendo el cristal en lo que sería la fuente de energía de aquella máquina con forma de portal, que le faltaban piezas.-Solo un poco más y estaremos listos para reiniciar el experimento, Javier, muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos de nuevo ...-Comenzó a hablar otro tipo de cosas al respecto después de eso.

-Está hablando solo de nuevo ese tipo.-Dijo uno de los sujetos a sus compañeros.

-Ok, es medio raro, pero deben admitir que gracias a el, nos llenamos de dinero, y con poderes como extra.-Dijo el líder, mostrando sus brazos cuya piel cambió a rojo.-con esto, no habrá policía que nos pueda hacer frente.

-Ni siquiera el emperador-Demonio escarlata de Bosnia.-Dijo otro de sus camaradas.

-No nos precipitemos, Michael.-Dijo otro de sus colegas.-El todavía sigue siendo muy poderoso incluso para nosotros.

-Oigan, ¿y por que no le quitamos después el cristal a Cuantic Man?-Sugirió otro de ellos.-Con esa cosa nada podría detenernos.

-No, sería un suicidio.-Dijo el líder.-Además recuerden que el es nuestro aliado, sin mencionar que el también tiene poderes que, con esa cosa, son ya de por si muy superiores a los nuestros. Así que mejor sigamos de su lado ... por ahora.

Mientras ellos seguían charlando, en la mente del autodenomidado Cuantic man, recuerdos comenzaron a surgir en su mente.

* * *

-_¿Esto es en lo que trabajas?_

_-Así es, hijo.-_Decía una mujer pelinegra de 27 años con ropa de científico, acompañada de un joven de 13 años castaño._-Estamos realizando experimentos que implementan la física cuántica. cosas que entenderías si prestaras más atención._

_-Ay, mamá.-Dijo avergonzado._

_-Bueno, espero que no te resulte aburrido por aquí, y no toques nada, ¿de acuerdo, Javier?_

_-Si, mamá._

* * *

-Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes.-Dijo "Cuantic man" quien, levantando su mano, varias herramientas comenzaron a flotar y empezar a "terminar" la máquina.-Solo aguanta, hijo mío, solo un poco más.

Entonces fue que volteó a ver a aquellos ladrones con los que colaboraba.

-Muy bien, caballeros.-Dijo "el"-Necesito que hagan algo más ...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lincoln se quedó en la sala de Arcade mientras Leni iba a buscar unas cosas, ambos acordaron reencontrarse en la fuente del centro comercial una vez que la rubia terminara sus asuntos, así que el albino aprovechó y fue a jugar un rato en el arcade. Sin embargo.

-Allí estás, Larry!

Lincoln volteó, revelando a Chandler y sus amigos, que no estaban felices.

-Otra vez no, Chandler.-Dijo con fastidio.

-¡Por tu culpa, estuve castigado por una semana!-Bramó.

Hace una semana, Lincoln y Clyde se la pasaron en grande limpiando la tienda de arcade donde Lori trabajaba, como consecuencia, los demás compañeros de la escuela entendieron que las aguas de la empresa del padre de Chandler no eran la única alternativa cuando se enteraron de lo que hizo Lincoln y Clyde, debido a esto, Chandler lo consideró una declaración de guerra, intentó hacerles la vida imposible a ambos, pero Lincoln se había anticipado al oír lo que el pelirrojo planeaba, así que ideó un plan para evitar caer en aquella broma, no fueron a su típica mesa, además de advertirles a sus amigos, como resultado, fueron las chicas porristas las que ocuparon esa mesa, sufriendo una broma con basura y huevos podridos, entonces, Lincoln procedió a delatar a Chandler delante de todos, lo que le valió una semana de castigo, y una paliza por parte del equipo de porristas de la escuela.

-Te dije que me iba a vengar, canoso.-Declaró Chandler.-¡A EL!

-¡Oh, Uh!

Lincoln entonces corrió del cuan pronto Chandler ordenó atacar, intentó en vano perderlos en el centro comercial, así que tuvo que salir de allí y corrió hasta ir a un callejón, pero este tenía una cerca de manera al final.

-¡Estás acabado Larry!

Lincoln no iba dejar que lo golpearan, así que decidió saltar, intentando escapar.

Pero obtuvo más que eso.

-¿¡AH?! ¡WOAH! ¡WOOOOOAAAAHHH!-Gritó el chico luego de que diera el salto, lo hubiera hecho de tal forma que pareciera que hubiera sido lanzado, pues había saltado varios metros hacia arriba.

Para luego caer de pie, ileso, y sin dolor alguno en el otro lado de la cerca. El albino Loud estaba desconcertado, pues incluso había logrado agrietar el suelo en donde cayó.

Chandler y sus amigos quedaron con la boca abierta y sin palabras al ver como Lincoln había logrado tal super salto, estaban tan sorprendidos como el propio Loud. Más Lincoln reaccionó y aprovechó para regresar al centro comercial, pues Leni la estaba esperando.

-Wow, ¿vieron eso?-Dijo uno de los amigos de Chandler.-El nevado dio un increíble salto.

-Así se ve, ¿no notaron sus músculos?-Dijo otro igual de asombrado.-Eso fue increíble.

-Mamá decía que debía comer mis vegetales.-Comentó otro chico.-Creo que ahora le haré caso.

-¡¿Que importa eso?! Va a caer.-Dijo Chandler golpeando sus puños.-y muy duro.

Los demás solo dudaron de sus palabras, pues el cuerpo entrenado que Lincoln había adquirido podría acabar diciendo otra cosa respecto a las palabras del pelirrojo.

* * *

Corría directo hacia el centro comercial, a la velocidad de una bicicleta, hasta el estaba sorprendido.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo que corriera tan rápido.-Dijo Lincoln.-¿Será que ...? rayos, no tengo tiempo para esto, mejor llego con Leni antes que se preocupe.-Agregó.-Aunque ... ese salto fue genial.

Lincoln siguió avanzando las cuadras que había recorrido tras escapar de Chandler y sus amigos.

Sin embargo, pasó cera del banco de la ciudad, cuando una explosión cercana lo derribó, al voltear vio como en una entrada de película, un camión blindado lleno de dinero atravesaba el banco y aceleraba. Se veía que varias patrullas iban tras ellos, pero fue que uno de los ladrones disparó de su mano una bola de fuego que derribó a 3 autos policiales que iban atrás de otros 5.

Sin embargo, Lincoln acabó justó en frente de la calle cuando ocurrió el estruendo, aturdido, veía todo doble además de un chillido en su oído por la explosión. Fue que la reincorporarse, vio el vehículo blindado, acelerando directo hacia el.

-¡MIERDA!-Gritó el conductor, entonces pisó el freno.

-¡Ah!-Gritó Lincoln, quien cerró los ojos y se cubrió

Se oyó entonces el estruendo de un choque, los carros policiales se detuvieron centímetros atrás, para encontrar el camión como si hubiera chocado con un poste, solo que en vez de un poste, era Lincoln, quien para sorpresa de todos, incluida la de si mismo, había resultado ileso, no así, varios de los ladrones quedaron aturdidos.

-¿Estoy ... Estoy vivo?-Preguntó el albino, desconcertado de haber resultado sin ningún rasguño tras el choque.

* * *

_Continuará ..._


	3. Episodio 2 (Parte 2)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 2__: De lo que soy capaz (Parte 2)_

* * *

Vivo, ileso, sin ningún rasguño, así había logrado salir Lincoln tras sufrir el choque de un camión blindado robado. Los que estaban al frente quedaron aturdidos con el golpe, pero 2 que estaban en la parte trasera, lograron rápidamente reincorporarse, siendo el sujeto que disparó fuego, y otro que desenfundó un par de sables de sus muñecas.

-Oh, Uh...-Se alarmó Lincoln al ver a los 2 sujetos salir del camión.

-Rayos.-Dijo el sujeto de fuego.-¡Toma el dinero que puedas y larguémonos de aquí!

-¡Carajo!-Dijo el de los sables.-¡¿Con que diablos chocamos?!

Ambos tomaron bolsas llenas de dinero yendo a la parte delantera del vehículo chocado, encontrando al chico de cabello blanco justo en medio de la parte chocada saliendo sin problema alguno, cosa que dejó sorprendido al mismo.

-Vaya, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.-Se dijo así mismo.-_Esto ya es de por si, más que extraño! Despierto con un cuerpo musculoso, salté hasta casi sobre un edificio y ahora sobreviví a un choque ... espera ... ese meteorito ... ¡Si! ¡Esa roca debió hacerle algo raro a mi cuerpo!_

-Oye, tu!

-Uh?-Lincoln entonces volteó a ver a los 2 sujetos, el de fuego se encendió en una antorcha humana, y el otro desenfundó sus sables de sus muñecas, mirándolo con furia. En aquel momento, sintió terror.

-No se quien eres, mocoso.-Dijo el sujeto soltando las bolsas con dinero y afilando sus cuchillas.-Pero frustraste nuestro robo, así que vas a pagar por ello.

-_Yo no lo creo._

Los presentes voltearon, nubes de tormenta se formaron en el cielo, rodeando a un hombre de 20 años, ojos rojos que destellaron un brillo escarlata, y un cabello considerablemente largo de color platino, vistiendo ropas de color negro, y portando una espada, un cinturón que tenía consigo una pistola, y con una mirada seria.

-Alex.-Respondió el chico.

-Descuida, Lincoln.-Dijo el Bosnio.-Yo me hago cargo ahora.

-Maldición, El emperador está aquí!-Gritó el sujeto de los sables.

-¡Con un demonio!-Dijo el tipo de fuego avivando sus llamas.-Esta va por mi padre, Bastardo.

Mientras el sujeto de las llamas se encendía, el otro intentó apoyar a sus colegas que se estaban reincorporando del choque para poder huir, pero no solo con las bolsas con dinero, sino también con algo de chatarra.

-Así que tu vas a desafiarme a mi, ¿a tu emperador?

-No eres mi emperador!-Gritó, arrojándole una enorme bola de fuego que el bosnio logró esquivar.-Si puedo matarte, entonces mi nación volverá a ser libre de tu influencia!

-¿Hablas de tu viejo país de ineptos y corruptos? Pues de cualquier forma, no eres rival para mi.-Dijo Alexander con severidad.-Irás al infierno igual que el resto de tus compañeros una vez que me ocupe de ellos también.

El sujeto se enfureció y le arrojó sus llamas al bosnio, quien gritó al sentir las llamas quemar su cuerpo, el hombre de fuego tenía la victoria y las de ganar, o eso parecía cuando una explosión salió de su cuerpo, extinguiendo las llamas que le arrojó.

Apareció una vez más, pero no vestido de negro, sino con una reluciente armadura acompañada de unas alas negras por atrás.

-Muy bien, eso si lo sentí, menos mal que llevaba mi armadura siendo un espectro.-Dijo en un tono serio, desenfundando su espada.-¡Te enviaré al infierno al que mandé también a tus líderes asesinos y de más escoria!

El Bosnio voló contra el sujeto, pero no contaba conque el se hiciera fuego y desapareciera en el concreto, aterrizando en medio de la calle.

-Pero que ...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando el fuego volvió a aparecer frente a el, y de las llamas, salió aquel sujeto, dándole un puñetazo en el mentón, haciendo que se estrellara cerca de una pastelería.

-Discúlpenme, les pagaré luego los daños.-Prometió el bosnio reincorporándose.

-¡Toma esto!

El sujeto de fuego salió disparado contra Alexander y lo llevó varias cuadras atrás mientras le golpeaba una y otra vez la cara con su mano izquierda envuelta en llamas. Finalmente lo arrojó contra un edificio, cayendo en un apartamento en construcción.

Fue entonces que el sujeto de llamas se puso frente a el.

-Al principio, a pesar de incluso tener poder ahora, temía tener que vérmelas contigo, creí que no sería rival para tu poder.-Dijo viendo su mano con fuego.-Pero ahora veo, puedo vengar a mis compañeros caídos, sin ti, ¡no habrá nada que evite que nuestra antigua gloria americana se restaure!

-Si por gloria dices de tus intervenciones, su influencia enfermiza, régimen hacedor de estados títeres y de pisoteo contra los pobres, déjame decirte que no lo permitiré.

Nuevamente, las nubes se formaron, un viento fuerte comenzó a resoplar y arremolinarse.

-Tus líderes, tu "democracia" y tu "Libertad" se llevaron a mis padres, se llevaron a mis hermanos, ¡se llevaron a mi querida hermana, Natasha!-Gritó enfurecido.-Y yo que creí haber acabado con todos ustedes!

-Pues esta vez, seré yo quien acabe contigo.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Lincoln estaba frente a los otros sujetos, el chico de pelo blanco estaba atemorizado, pues los ladrones estaban furiosos.

-Estúpido mocoso, ahora verás.-Dijo el sujeto de los cuchillos, listo para cortarlo en 2.

Lincoln cerró los ojos, pero cuando oyó las cuchillas, no sintió nada, solo oyó como un metal parecía romperse en pedacitos, al abrir los ojos, vio trozos de la hoja de uno de los brazos de aquel sujeto tiradas en el suelo, y este mirando con incredulidad.

-¿¡Que dem ...!?

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Lincoln, sin pensarlo 2 veces y presa del temor, golpeó al sujeto de las navajas, haciendo que saliera disparado, estrellándose contra la pared.

Al ver su puño, vio como una pequeña luz anaranjada lo recubría, para luego desaparecer.

Mientras los otros, desconcertados veían como un pequeño de 11 años había acabado con uno de ellos con tan solo un puñetazo, desconcertante, y a la vez humillante.

-Tu lo quisiste, mocoso.-Dijo otro sujeto que tenía guantes de metal con espinas, listo para golpear al abino.

Lincoln, asimilando lo que pasó, bloqueó el ataque del sujeto con su puño.

El impacto liberó una onda, Lincoln quedó sorprendido al ver que el golpe no le había hecho nada a su mano, así que, sin pensárselo 2 veces, propinó otro puñetazo al sujeto, haciendo que se estrellara contra unas mesas de un local cercano.

-¡Wow, esto es casi como en los cómics de Ace Savvy!-Se dijo así mismo.-¡Asombroso!

-Maldita sea.-Dijo uno de los 2 últimos sujetos, el cual, junto a su compañero, también liberaron sus poderes, el primero comenzó a generar electricidad, y el otro hizo que el viento comenzara a remolinarse alrededor suyo.-No podemos dejar que este mocoso nos mande a la cárcel, Fujín.

-Concuerdo, Raijín.-Respondió.-No lastimo a niños, pero este no nos deja más opción.

Raijín entonces generó un fuerte relámpago que golpeó a Lincoln, estrellándolo contra otro edificio, quemado una parte de su camisa favorita. El albino se reincorporó y vio la parte quemada de su camisa, cosa que hizo que adquiriera una expresión molesta.

-¡Oye, esa era mi camisa favorita!-Exclamó poniéndose de pie y dio otro salto, haciendo que se sorprendiera de nuevo, pero al pensar en que ya hizo eso al huir de Chandler y sus compinches, salió disparado y apuntó con su puño, golpeando en un fuerte estruendo una estatua cercana en aquella calle.-¡Wow! ¡Si! ¡Para que aprendan!

-Maldito.-Dijo Raijín, preparado para disparar otra descarga.-Toma esto!

Sin embargo, Lincoln extendió su mano y en su palma el rayo lo golpeó, Raijín quedó boquiabierto al ver que el niño no sufrió ningún daño.

-Ahora toma esto tu!-Lincoln dio un salto directo contra el electroquinético, con el puño alzado, el cual comenzó a brillar en descargas anaranjadas, y golpeándole en todo su rostro a Raijín, quien salió disparado y acabando estrellado contra un muro en un fuerte estruendo.

Lincoln ya estaba asimilando lo que estaba pasando: Tenía superpoderes, y le estaba dando una paliza a unos rufianes sin demasiado esfuerzo. Por ahora, tenía la situación bajo control, ¿quien lo diría?.

-¡Mi hermano, infeliz!-Exclamó Fujín, que comenzó a crear remolinos de vientos.-Te mandaré al otro lado de la ciudad.

Fujín comenzó a crear tornados y con vientos huracanados, estaba atrayendo miles de escombros, Lincoln vio como se estaba formando un tornado, lo que le hizo ver lo peligroso que era estando en medio de una ciudad, a parte, vio como un helicóptero, al parecer de las noticias.

-Rayos.-Dijo Lincoln poniéndose detrás del tornado.-Si me ven en televisión, yo y mi familia seremos historia.-Dijo para luego ver el tornado donde estaba Fujín.-pero si me retiro ... el tornado arrasará la ciudad.

Lincoln estaba indeciso ¿que podía hacer entonces?

* * *

En otra parte, lo que parecía ser una oficina de lujo con una ventana que mostraba una gran ciudad, dando a entender que era un edificio alto, una persona miraba desde el televisor de pantalla plana, parecía bastante joven, unos 19 años al parecer.

-_Y mientras el emperador del este, Alexander sigue luchando con el hombre de fuego, alguien más parece estar haciéndole frente a al hombre de los tornados._-Decía la reportera de Royal Woods._-No podemos ver muy bien de quien se trata, pareciera casi un niño, sea como sea, la aparición de personas con poderes además del Emperador del este, pareciera ser el inicio de algo mucho más grande._

El sujeto miraba con detenimiento el televisor, habían mostrado como Raijín era arrojado contra la pared de un solo golpe, y ahora, Fujín parecía estar haciéndole frente al justiciero misterioso, de momento.

-Creo que encontré lo que estaba buscando.-Dijo el, entonces presionó un botón que parecía comunicar.-Aim, cancela mi cita de las 8, en estos momentos prepararé una visita a Royal Woods.

-_Si, Señor Rex Rudolph._-Dijo desde la otra Línea.

* * *

_Continuará..._

**Bueno, he aquí, la segunda parte del segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, si han visto el folclor japonés, sabrán de donde saqué los nombres de los 2 villanos a los que se enfrentó Lincoln. Uno que controla los truenos, y el otro los vientos. Y también el nombre del hombre que aparece al final, ténganlo en mente, ¿a quien les recuerda si saben quien es uno de los principales enemigos del hombre de acero? ;)**

**Alexander es un OC de MontanaHatsune92, aunque creo que ya todos lo conocerán, bueno, era obvio que saldría, pues el apareció con anterioridad en los 3 One-Shots que hice, siendo esta historia una precuela de todos ellos. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos Vemos!**


	4. Episodio 2 (Parte 3)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 2__: De lo que soy capaz (Parte 3)_

* * *

Mientras el tornado de Fujín ganaba fuerza, Lincoln no sabía que hacer, estaba pensando, necesitaba un plan.

-¡¿que sucede, mocoso?!-Dijo Fujín haciendo eco desde el ojo del tornado.-¿Te has acobardado? ¡que mal! ¡porque me has hecho enfadar por golpear a mi hermano, ahora siente mi furia!

Entonces una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a surgir, casi arrastrando al albino, quien estaba pensando que podría hacer, entonces su foco se encendió, su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse en un aura de color blanco, entonces se concentró en una bola de energía en su pecho, que luego pasó hacia sus pies.

Un estruendo hizo temblar el lugar, Lincoln se había propulsado con un super salto hacia el tornado que envolvía a Fujín, alzó su puño y este se llenó de energía y brilló en una luz blanca.

-¿Estás grabando eso?-Preguntó la reportera desde el helicóptero a su camarógrafo.-Una extraña luz apareció en medio de este tornado, el viento no nos deja ver con claridad, pero parece que ...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando otro estruendo, más fuerte que el anterior sacudió la zona, rompiendo los vidrios cercanos, pero también acabado con el tornado, Lincoln había logrado propinarle un puñetazo cargado de una extraña energía que generaba su cuerpo, mandando a volar a Fujín, y disuelto el torbellino.

El albino aprovechó y dio otro de sus super saltos para abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Luego de aterrizar una calle frente al centro comercial, Lincoln corrió al centro para encontrase a Leni, quien se abalanzó con un abrazo.

-¡¿Donde rayos estabas, Linky?!-Preguntó exaltada.-Unos hombres muy malos atacaron la ciudad y tu desapareciste.

-Estoy bien, tranquila, Leni.-Respondió, la rubia suspiró aliviada.

-Como que, ya es hora de irnos a casa.-Respondió.-Hace una hora que no te veo por aquí.

-¿Una hora?-Preguntó sorprendido, entonces vio su reloj y, claramente, eran las 6 de la tarde.-Cielos, no me había dado cuenta.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés muy bien, hermanito.-Dijo.-Pero a donde fuiste?

-Ah, si.-Dijo rascándose la nuca con su mano.-Chandler y sus amigos me persiguieron y ... logré perderlos en un callejón, y fue ... cuando empezó el desastre, por fortuna, pude esconderme y salir antes de que el tornado apareciera.

-Ay, Linky.-Dijo abrazándolo más fuerte.-No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿oíste? casi me da un infarto, y ni siquiera sabría que decirle a mamá, papá o las chicas si algo te pasaba bajo mi supervisión.

-Leni, esta bien.-Dijo intentando tranquilizarla.-Calma, estoy bien, mírame, no me ha pasado nada.

-¿Como que nada? Si has hecho ejercicio sin siquiera contarnos, mira tu cuerpo.-Dijo señalando a su pecho esculpido.

Aunque eso ya lo vieron un par de días atrás.

-Ah, a propósito, Leni.-Dijo Lincoln.-Vi a Alex por la calle, nos vimos un momento, parece que vendrá a la casa hoy.

-¿De verdad? ¡Genial, Linky!-Dijo emocionada.-¡Que emoción! ¿Donde está ahora?

* * *

Un derechazo, un izquierdazo y otro derechazo con puños envueltos en llamas recibió el Bosnio por parte del hombre ardiente. Pero entonces, contraatacó, antes de recibir otro izquierdazo, Alexander logró atrapar su brazo y pateó su estómago y luego apretó sus 2 puños y lo estrelló contra la pared de un golpe.

-¡Aahh!-Se quejó el hombre ardiente sobándose la espalda.

-¿Te quedaste sin fuerzas, imbécil?-Preguntó.-Es hora de que te mande junto a toda la escoria y corruptos que ...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando una llamarada le golpeó la cara, sin embargo al ser un inmortal, no le afectó.

-Guárdate tu sermón.-Respondió.-¿Nunca te cansas de repetir lo mismo?

-Ahora sí, ¡ME HICISTE ENFADAR!-Exclamó y aparecieron un par de alas negras tras suyo, y se abalanzó contra el hombre ardiente, atravesando varias paredes en el proceso.-No sabes [Golpe] que es [Golpe] de mala [Golpe] educación [Golpe] Interrumpir!?

Entonces lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-Ahora te derrotaré!-Bramó.

-Si es así, entonces respondeme esto, Alexander.-Dijo el hombre ardiente.-Eres inmune a las balas y a las armas comunes pero ... _**¿Puedes respirar en el espacio?**_

Entonces el hombre ardiente disparó otra llamarada contra la cara del Bosnio (a pesar de que no resultó quemado debido a su condición de inmortal), para luego tomarlo de su camisa y estrellándolo contra los pisos superiores, siendo 16 en total, para luego, elevarlo hasta superar las nubes.

Llegó a la atmósfera superior, justo encima de la altura de donde generalmente estaban los satélites terrestres, Alexander tenía la cara con rastros de hielo encima, pues el sudor de su cara se había congelado al atravesar la atmósfera a esa velocidad, el bosnio tenía una cara de parálisis, pues había sido "deshidratado" en el espacio, el agua prácticamente se evaporó de su cuerpo, y además se estaba asfixiando por la falta de oxigeno, el hombre ardiente por su parte podía respirar en el espacio a diferencia de su rival.

-¿Quien lo diría? El emperador del este, poderoso como un dios, se llama así mismo inmortal, inmune a cualquier enfermedad o arma, pero no es capaz de sobrevivir en el espacio.-Se burló.

Pero entonces, sintió como su cuello era aplastado por la mano de Alexander, quien entonces comenzó a ahorcarlo, invocando nuevamente sus alas oscuras, voló empicada hacia la tierra, sosteniendo al hombre ardiente por el cuello. Apagando sus poderes, entonces también comenzó a asfixiarse por el espacio.

-Ahora ... volvamos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-En un grito agónico largo, el hombre ardiente, sin poderes comenzó a quemarse por la atmósfera cayendo cual meteorito.-¡Deberías haber muerto en el espacio! ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!

-Debiste haber reaccionado más rápido.-Dijo una vez recuperado el aliento.-Logré tomar aire antes de que traspasáramos la mesosfera, eso si, fue una horrible experiencia para mi! ¡AHORA MUERE COMO EL RESTO DE LAS ESCORIAS DEL MUNDO A LAS CUALES EXTERMINÉ!

-¡NOOOOO!

Con ese último grito, en un meteorito, ambos cayeron en las afueras de la ciudad, generando un enorme terremoto.

* * *

Lincoln y Leni habían llegado a casa justo cuando sucedió el temblor, viendo a su padre caer con la antena. Ambos fueron a ayudarlo sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-¿Estas bien, papá?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Ah, niños.-Dijo sobándose la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.-Llegaron, menos mal que no les ha pasado nada.-Dijo con preocupación.

-¿Por que nos pasaría algo?-Preguntó Leni.

-¿No vieron las noticias? Unos criminales que parecían tener superpoderes atacaron el centro de la ciudad, eso es cerca del centro comercial.

-Descuida, papá.-Le calmó su hijo.-Estamos bien, no nos pasó nada.

-Es un alivio, su madre estaba muy preocupada por ustedes.-Dijo el patriarca.-vengan, la cena estará servida en unos minutos, además de que tu novio nos dijo que vendría en unos momentos, hace horas que llegó a la ciudad desde el aeropuerto.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Leni.

-Vengan, estoy preparando pai de Limón.

-Claro.-Dijeron ambos.

* * *

-_Sr Rudolph, al parecer tendremos que abortar la búsqueda de muestras._

-¿Se puede saber el por que?-Preguntó hablando por teléfono desde su auto de lujo rumbo a Royal Woods.

_-El emperador ha mandado a los policías a reparar los daños, además de que los sujetos escaparon, de haberse quedado, seguramente los habría ejecutado, y su rastro se perdió._

-No puede ser.-Dijo con frustración, pero luego se puso pensativo, ocurriéndosele algo.-Entonces ordena a los agentes a revisar las cámaras de seguridad que hayan sobrevivido al combate, quizás nos den alguna pista de quienes son estas personas, y quien fue el que los detuvo.

_-Si, señor._

* * *

Esa noche, Lincoln estaba con una Linterna y varios cómics junto a su cama, además de que extendió su mano y esta comenzó a brillar, al apretar el puño, esta destelló y el brillo desapareció, pensó en el gran salto que dio al escapar de Chandler, el salir ileso de un combate contra supervillanos, y el puñetazo que le propinó a Fujín.

Contempló sus cómics de Ace Savvy, llenándose de Ilusión, pero entonces vio que otro cómic estaba por debajo, y por curiosidad, lo revisó, viendo su portada.

-Superman ...-Murmuró.

Entonces una sonrisa de entusiasmo se formó en el albino, recordó cuando sus amigos le preguntaron si su familia eran conejos al contarles acerca de ella la primera vez que se conocieron, y con el hecho de que podía dar grandes saltos, ya tenía su nombre de héroe, ahora solo faltaba un traje y algo que cubriera su identidad, presentía que la superfuerza, resistencia, super salto y golpes de energía no eran lo único dentro de su nuevo "arsenal".

* * *

-Lo sentimos, Cuantic man.-Dijo el hombre de los sables.-Un mocoso se nos puso en medio.

-Parecía que el también desarrolló poderes.-Dijo Raijín.-y era muy fuerte.

-Me dejó el ojo morado, joder.-Dijo Fujín con una bolsa con hielos en el ojo.

Mientras, Cuantic man solo miraba pensativo, acariciándose la barbilla a pesar de que usara una especie de "Casco", pensando a lo que dijeron sus cómplices ... la máquina apenas estaba lista, era muy arriesgado encenderla aún, necesitaba más tiempo.

Suspiró.

-Si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tu misma.-Dijo Cuantic man.-Si tan solo pudiera abrir este "artefacto", nada podría detenerme, (suspiro) ni modo, tendré que conformarme con buscar a más como ustedes.

Entonces encendió una pantalla que mostraba un mapa entero de Michigan, y con diversos puntos rojos, no muchos, pero varios dispersados alrededor del estado.

-Señores, vamos a ampliar nuestras tropas, con el emperador en medio y además ahora alguien que quiere jugar a ser héroe, las cosas van a estar complicadas ahora.


	5. Episodio 3 (Parte 1)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 3__: El Nuevo héroe. (Parte 1)_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lincoln despertó, se puso su ropa y bajó las escaleras luego de peinarse mientras su padre preparaba el desayuno, en el sofá encontró a Alexander y a Leni viendo la televisión.

_-Luego del incidente en el centro de la ciudad, las autoridades han empezado a reparar los daños, varias personas resultaron heridas, 5 de ellas en riesgo vital, se espera su pronta recuperación tras este ataque de "superhumanos" además de que el canal 6 de noticias estará de Luto por las 3 víctimas fallecidas en el ataque, siendo Jared Anderson, el piloto del helicóptero, Matt Kerrigan, camarógrafo, y la reportera Katherine Mulligan, que dios los acepte en su reino luego de este trágico ataque que cobró las vidas de nuestros compañeros y gracias a dios que nadie más pudo correr esta suerte, y ojalá, los que estén graves, puedan recuperarse pronto.-Dijo el reportero, recontando los números de heridos, graves y fallecidos.-Dejamos estas noticias para destacar que el multimillonario, Rex Rudolph, ha arribado a la ciudad y está dispuesto a colaborar con los daños causados, además de que prometió iniciar una investigación con los ahora llamados superhumanos, quienes han estado apareciendo en diversas partes del globo, ¿será que estamos por iniciar una nueva era en la historia de la humanidad? volvemos luego de estos comerciales._

-Buenos días, Linky.-Dijo Leni alegremente.

-Buenos días, Leni.-Respondió.-Hola Alex, no te vi llegar ¿A que hora viniste?

-Tuve un pequeño tropiezo en el camino.-Respondió.-Pero llegué sin más problemas hace una hora.

-Vale.

Con eso, el albino fue a servirse desayuno, nada como una mañana de sábado, para estar sin escuela.

* * *

En su sede de Royal Woods, Rex Rudolph, junto a un grupo de científicos que trabajaban para el, revisaban las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del día anterior.

-Lograron mejorar el video.

-Afirmativo, sr Rudolph.-Dijo uno de los científicos.-Pero en casi todas las grabaciones, apenas se puede ver la silueta del chico, y las cámaras que pudieron haber estado grabado de frente fueron destruidas.

-¿Tienen entonces alguna pista?

-Pues en las pocas partes que se le puede ver, parece que viste de naranjo, y su cabello parece ser blanco.-Dijo otra de sus asistentes.-puede tratarse de alguien mayor, o si es posible, alguien con albinismo, además se ve muy bajo para ser alguien de tercera edad.

-Muy bien.

-Señor.-Dijo otro llegando.-Recuperamos el cuerpo completo de la reportera.

-Excelente.-Respondió.-¿que tanto daño sufrió?

-esta completa.-Respondió.-al parecer murió empalada justo en el corazón producto de una caída, los otros cuerpos fueron calcinados cuando el helicóptero se estrelló en el ataque, perdió el corazón por la caída.

-Ya veo.-Dijo.-Llévenla al laboratorio y prepárenle un reemplazo, yo me encargaré personalmente de su "recuperación".

* * *

Lincoln se sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente con un sándwich, se sentó en la mesa y procedió a servirse, sin embargo...

-¡Au!-Se quejó al dar el primer sorbo.-Esto está caliente.

Lincoln suspiró y procedió a soplar a la tasa.

Sin embargo, al soplar, hizo que esta y parte de su mano que la sujetaba se congelaran. Lincoln se sorprendió, había descubierto un nuevo poder que ni sabía que tenía, el superaliento.

-Genial!

-Lincoln.-Al voltear, vio a su hermana Leni, sorprendida.-¿Por que tienes la mano congelada?

-Ah... yo ... este ...

-Cielos, llamaré a Lori para que te descongelen la mano.

-¡No, espera!-Se apresuró a decir.-Estoy bien, puedo quitármela yo mismo.

Entonces apretó su puño y logró romper el hielo, pero no hizo tanta fuerza para no romper la tasa. Luego de eso, tuvo que prepararse otra tasa de de chocolate caliente, además de excusarse con haber dejado accidentalmente la tasa en el congelador que donde además Lisa tenía unas cuantas dosis de nitrógeno Líquido.

Luego de eso, fue a prepararse para ir a la escuela. Aún así, aquel descubrimiento lo tenía muy emocionado.

* * *

-Y dicen que podrían haber más gente con poderes.-Dijo Clyde a su amigo.-Es como si Ace Savvy se volviera realidad.

-Si, suena genial, amigo.-Dijo Lincoln.-Y sabes ... ¿recuerdas al que llaman "justiciero misterioso"?

-¡Si! acabó con 4 superhumanos el solo.-Respondió.-Y fue quien derrotó al de poderes de viento y a su hermano de rayos.

-Raijín y Fujín.-Respondió Lincoln.-Suenan como nombres que aparecen en la cultura japonesa.

-así es, pero escaparon.-Agregó Clyde.-y debiste ver como Alexander se enfrentó al tipo de fuego, ambos fueron al espacio y lo derrotó en una caída espectacular, hasta lo grabaron en un video.

El moreno le mostró como Alexander desde lejos era grabado cayendo junto al sujeto de fuego, y derrotándolo formando un cráter en el suelo.

-Wow! eso fue épico.-Dijo el albino, asombrado. cuando sintió algo golpear su espalda.

-AAAHH!-Gritó Chandler en el suelo, sobándose su puño.-¡¿Pero que ...?!

-¿Chandler?

-Así es, Larry.-Dijo poniéndose de pie, aún sobándose su mano con la que intentó golpear a Lincoln.-El otro día lograste perdernos, pero no volverás a escapar ¡a el, muchachos!

El primero se acercó a golpear a Lincoln, el albino se cubrió la cara con los puños y cerró los ojos, sin embargo el chico acabó igual que Chandler en primer lugar: en el suelo, sobándose el puño de dolor.

-¡Ahora verás!

Entonces, Chandler y su segundo amigo se arrojaron contra Lincoln, el tercero que estaba en el suelo se puso de pie y corrió hacia el, pero, aprovechando que tenía a Chandler y a su amigo corpulento encima, y que no sentía para nada sus golpes, sopló al suelo, congelando el piso por donde el chico iba a pasar, haciendo que este resbalara y volviera a caer al suelo.

-Au ...-Dijo al golpearse la cabeza con la caída.

-_Eso fue sencillo._-Pensó con satisfacción, entonces vio como todos miraban perplejos mientras Chandler y su amigo corpulento intentaban golpearlo, más este no sentía nada, y ellos se estaban fatigando mucho, sentían como si tuvieran que golpear un tronco.-_Vale, mejor termino ya antes de que se vuelva más extraño._

-AAAAAAHHHH.-Gritaron ambos al salir volando por el pasillo y estrellarse contra unos botes de basura.

Los demás quedaron asombrados por la nueva fuerza de Lincoln. Incluso el propio albino estaba asombrado por lo que logró hacer.

-Oye Loud, estás demente.-Dijo uno de los compañeros

-Eso fue genial, Loud.-Dijo otro.-¿Cuanto ejercicio has estado haciendo?

-Eso fue brutal, Lincoln.-Dijo una chica.

-Oye, ¿¡como hiciste eso, Lincoln!?

Lincoln supo que todos estaban boquiabiertos, solo llegó a responder "Haciendo mucho ejercicio"

* * *

3 Horas después, en la sede de Royal Woods de las industrias de Rudolph, el chico estaba caminando junto a su tesorera mientras recibía un informe de la compañía, Aim había venido con el como su secretaria, además de que tenía a su padre en el asilo de la ciudad.

-Que tal los hoteles y laboratorios de Rudolphs inc.-Preguntó Rex.

-Los hoteles siguen teniendo clientes como de costumbre, sin cambios.-Dijo Aim.-Los laboratorios Rudolph han ido rumbo a las investigaciones en el uso de energía nuclear y termosolar, sin cambios.

-Muy bien.-Respondió.-¿Y la paciente?

-Bueno ... casi todo su cuerpo salió ileso.-Respondió.-Pero una parte es irreparable, así que la reemplazamos con tecnología de física atómica.

-¿Cual exactamente?

-Su corazón.

Entonces escucharon unos ruidos en la sala de operaciones, Rudolph fue inmediatamente, viendo a los doctores derribados, mientras que la "paciente" era rodeada por un campo de energía de color morado, Mulligan estaba totalmente desconcertada y bastante exaltada al ver como el campo que la rodeaba.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿que ha pasado?-Dijo la reportera al ver el lugar donde había despertado.

Cuando su nuevo "corazón" empezó a latir, un campo de neutrones de color morado se formó a su alrededor, empujando cualquier cosa a su alrededor del campo de alcance, al estar exaltada, el campo que rodeaba a Mulligan comenzó a aumentar su rango de alcance.

-Señora Mulligan, mantenga la calma.-Dijo uno de los científicos.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿quienes son ustedes?

Entonces el campo que la rodeaba comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, caminó hacia atrás, la chica en cuestión tenía una especie de arnés en su pecho y que reflejaba su "corazón" de color morado con una luz de aquel color, su campo de repulsión físico-atómica, al hacer contacto contra la pared, hizo que se hiciera un oyo enorme en la ventana, entonces el campo también acabó destruyendo el suelo que pisaba.

Mulligan cerró los ojos cuando cayó, pero como su nivel cardíaco estaba alto, el campo se expandió enormemente, unos 3 metros de distancia alrededor, esperó a que se golpeara contra el suelo, pero el campo que la rodeaba recibió primero el suelo y por la presión del suelo con el campo de repulsión, hizo que Mulligan "levitara" en el áire, cerca del suelo.

Poco a poco, su ritmo cardíaco se normalizó, y entonces, el campo rodeo solamente su pecho, pues al ver que habían personas a su alrededor, la ex reportera huyó del lugar.

-La paciente se está escapando.-Dijo Aim con preocupación a Rudolph.

-Lastima, mejor búsquenla antes de que cause estragos y la compañía se vea incluida en lo que una reportera resucitada con un corazón atómico con capacidad de repulsión haya destrozado media cuadra de la ciudad.-Respondió con decepción.-comiencen a buscarla, rápido.

* * *

-No puedo creer que acabaras con Chandler y sus amigos sin problema, Lincoln.-Dijo Clyde.-Eso fue asombroso.

-Si, ni yo puedo creerlo, hermano.-Respondió el chico.-Nunca pensé que este día llegaría.

-Se vale soñar-Dijo el moreno.-Bueno, hasta mañana, Lincoln.

-Nos vemos, amigo.

Lincoln y Clyde se despidieron y ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, el chico Loud emprendió camino rumbo a casa, sin ninguna preocupación.

_-Lincoln._

-Uh?

El albino miró a su alrededor, creyó oír a alguien pronunciar su nombre.

_-Lincoln._

Esta otra voz se oía diferente.

-Ok, si es una broma pesada, no es gracioso.

-_Lincoln_.

-AH!-Se exaltó el albino, cayendo trasero abajo al ver a los que le hablaban.

Frente a el, unas figuras encapuchadas envueltas en un aura blanca, con el mismo color en sus capuchas, parecían o no tener rostro, o este era cubrido por las capuchas que portaban, hablaban en un tono sereno y amigable, sus voces parecían como las de unos viejos sabios, pero a la vez no sonaban humanas. Parecían ser miles de ellos a su alrededor, o hasta millones.

-¿Qu... quienes ...? ¿Que son ustedes?-Preguntó con temor.

-_No temas_.-Dijo uno.-_Somos los responsables del gran poder que reside en tu interior. _

-¿U ... Ustedes trajeron el meteorito?

-_No_.-Respondió otro.

-_El meteorito nos trajo._

-¿Co ... Como?-Preguntó, pues no estaba entendiendo lo que trataban de decirle.

-_Hermanos, despacio._-Dijo una entidad femenina.-_Recuerden que su especie aún es muy joven._

-_Es verdad._-Dijo otra entidad masculina.

-_Propongo que se lo mostremos._-Dijo otra.-_Le resultará más fácil entender de esa forma._

Las demás entidades asintieron ante la propuesta de su "hermano", Lincoln no sabía a que se referían, pero entonces, todas las entidades extendieron sus brazos, fue que Lincoln vio como empezó a levitar.

-¿Que estos?-Preguntó exaltado.-¿¡Que está pasando!?

-Déjanos enseñarte.

-¿A donde me lleva ...? ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

No pudo terminar de preguntar cuando empezó a volar envuelto en una burbuja de energía siguiendo rodeado por aquellas "ánimas", volando sobre las nubes, rumbo al norte.

* * *

-¿Como va el rastreo de Mulligan?

-Intentamos localizarla, pero de alguna manera logró huir bastante lejos en tan solo minutos.

-Pues sigan buscando.-Dijo Rudolph seriamente.-No pienso declarar como fallido esta prueba. A menos claro, que el nuevo "justiciero de Royal Woods" aparezca, si es así, desplieguen a nuestros hombres para capturarlo, o al menos obtener una muestra de su ADN, pero hasta entonces, recuperen a Mulligan.

-Si, señor.


	6. Episodio 3 (Parte 2)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 3__: El Nuevo héroe. (Parte 2)_

* * *

Lincoln fue envuelto en una burbuja de energía mientras era rodeado por aquellas "animas" que lo elevaron por los aires, llegando a estar encima de las nubes, y entonces tomaron rumbo hacia el norte.

Las ánimas lo llevaron al ártico, en una isla de canadá, siendo más específicos, la isla de Ellesmere, la más al norte del archipiélago canadiense, aterrizando frente al estrecho de Nares. Estaba cubierto de nubes de nieve, Lincoln no podía ver nada adelante, y estando vestido casual, pensaba que, una vez que lo sacaran de esa burbuja, podría morir de frío en aquel lugar en solo unos minutos.

Sin embargo, cerca de allí, pudo ver como las nubes se iban, viendo en medio de lo que parecía un glaciar, una especie de base o fortaleza con rasgos redondos y textura de carácter alienígena, era un enorme círculo rodeado por otros 4 en cada lado en diagonal en cada extremo, además de que en el círculo centrar se podía ver una pirámide encima.

Entonces, lo pusieron sobre la punta de la pirámide, la cual se abrió y la burbuja descendió dentro de el, una vez dentro, la pirámide volvió a cerrarse. Y al pisar tierra, la burbuja desapareció, Lincoln sintió que la temperatura dentro era estable para su fortuna.

-Bienvenido, Lincoln Loud.-Dijeron las ánimas.

-Wow ... que ¿que es este lugar?-Quiso saber el.

-Esta es una instalación construida por miembros de nuestra especie que visitaron tu planeta en tiempos remotos.-Dijo una de las entidades.-Somos **los Estelares**, y esta, es **la fortaleza Desolada**.

Lincoln no podía creerlo, estaba hablando con entidades alienigenas, además de que estaba en una instalación extraterrestre, siendo estos quienes lo trajeron hasta allí, además de eso, siendo al parecer, los responsables de su poder.

-Sabemos que te estás preguntando, muchacho.-Dijo otra de las ánimas.-Permítenos mostrártelo.

Entonces los estelares abrieron sus brazos, cosa que hizo a la "fortaleza" reaccionar, la cual entonces rodeo a Lincoln en una especie de fondo oscuro a su alrededor, como si estuviera dentro de una enorme esfera. Entonces esta comenzó a proyectar estrellas, el albino Loud sintió como si estuviera flotando en el espacio, a pesar de que solo era una especie de "proyección en alta definición"

Entonces se mostró a un lado una gran estrella siendo orbitada por un planeta que tenía anillos y 2 lunas, su textura era color morada con tonos verdosos, la estrella al parecer era hasta 15 veces el tamaño del sol, pues se veía más brillante, lo suficiente como para ver que era de un tamaño mucho mayor.

* * *

_Ese planeta que ves con anillos, 2 Lunas, color verde y morado es nuestro planeta hogar: Stele IV, un mundo con un tamaño 2 veces el de la tierra, y con una fauna de similares características respecto a peligrosidad, Stele IV fue una vez nuestro mundo natal._

_Antaño fuimos un pueblo próspero, una de las razas más avanzadas de la galaxia, la tierra estaba en aquel lugar en ese entonces, nuestro territorio ocupó la quinta parte de la misma, durante milenios, nuestra civilización floreció, alcanzando tecnología que está a eónes de la terrestre, al punto de crear tecnología hidrográfica, cualquier cosa proyectada en hologramas puede materializarse en forma física con todas sus características, esa y muchas más maravillas que nuestro pueblo logró._

_La fortaleza en la que estamos, fue construida en la tierra durante el tiempo que ustedes llaman **Carbonífero**._

El mundo de Stele IV se veía impresionante, la fortaleza era un vestigio de una antigua civilización alienígena que al parecer, visitó la tierra hace millones de años, muchísimo antes que los dinosaurios siquiera existieran. Logrando además construir una instalación de tecnología miles de años avanzada muy cerca del ártico sin que las autoridades lograran descubrirla durante todo ese tiempo. Entonces, la incógnita volvió a tocar a su puerta en su mente, así que formuló la pregunta.

-¿Y ... que pasó?-Preguntó Lincoln

_Nuestra sociedad era regida por un sistema de castas acorde a que clase de poderes poseía cada ciudadano, primero, los Líderes, conocidos como la casta fuerte, estos poseían los poderes que tu tienes ahora, Fuerza, resistencia, así como vuelo, Superaliento, visión congelante y explosiva. Esta casta lideró nuestro pueblo durante incontables generaciones, luego de ellos, viene la casta militar, nuestro poder militar como su nombre lo indica, estos poseían poderes de visión nuclear, capaz de usar energía nuclear, absorción y emisión de radiación, o poseían poderes de lava, hielo, eran provistos de armas de destrucción masiva, con el fin de evitar oposición. Luego vienen la casta científica, Cuyos poderes eran ser tecnópatas, super velocidad o la manipulación atómica, y el resto, los que o no tenían poderes, o eran otros pero no tan fuertes como los mencionados, eran la casta baja, ciudadanos y civiles._

_Primero iniciaron protestas y malestar de parte de la casta baja contra los jerarcas, además, los de la casta militar comenzaron a ver a los demás como inferiores, y a los jerarcas como líderes débiles, varias células insurgentes de la casta militar comenzaron a formarse, intentando organizar golpes de estado, finalmente, una guerra civil estalló en nuestro imperio._

_Pero como si eso fuera poco, en nuestro mundo natal, apareció un antiguo enemigo natural de nuestra especie que creímos extinto: los Gargonitas, seres que existieron en los tiempos prehistóricos que representaban todo lo opuesto a nosotros, mientras nosotros éramos civilizados e inteligentes, ellos eran salvajes y violentos, nosotros adquiríamos nuestros poderes gracias a nuestro sol, o cualquier estrella que estuviera cerca, ellos obtenían sus poderes de la energía oscura, creando entre sus cuerpos un mineral conocido como Oscurita, capaz de anular nuestros poderes, siendo radioactivo para nosotros, letal en grandes dosis, siendo el resultado de alta concentración de materia oscura en estado sólido. Mientras cada uno de nosotros era independiente, ellos vivían bajo una mente colmena, y mientras nosotros éramos seres con libre albedrío, ellos solo existían con un solo propósito: extinguir a nuestra especie._

_Los Gargonitas además podían revivir en una forma superior cuando morían, no podían morir de la misma forma, algo que nosotros no supimos, y eso costó inmuebles vidas estelares, todos los justos morimos por defender a nuestro pueblo, morimos con honor, pero no en vano._

_La razón de que obtuviéramos poderes, fue que, en los inicios de nuestra historia, un poderoso artefacto, creado por una raza eónes más antigua que nosotros, cayó en nuestro planeta y fue descubierto por los primeros estelares, El Supermeteorito, el mismo que viste caer en el bosque donde lo encontraste, Lincoln Loud. y ese, te llegó a concebir nuestros poderes, y no nos arrepentimos de haberlo hecho, pues tienes el corazón de un noble._

Lincoln quedó sorprendido, y algo alagado, pues no se consideraba digno de algo que era tan importante, pero dejó que las animas siguieran con su historia.

_Ese artefacto nos creo a nosotros y a lo Gargonitas, pues descendíamos de un ancestro en común, antes de que los últimos miembros de nuestra especie fueran aniquilados por ellos, logramos hacernos con el Supermeteorito, ellos, prepararon un lanzamiento, con una muestra de nuestro ADN, ya sea para que algún ser humanoide lo encuentre, y sea el fundador de una nueva generación de Estelares, o también, para encontrar un lugar seguro donde nuestra especie pueda renacer, nosotros, somos las almas de todos los Estelares justos, que seguimos al meteorito hasta la tierra y cuidar la muestra que ahora yace en tus genes, pues nuestras almas no podrán descansar en paz, hasta que la supervivencia de nuestra especie esté asegurada._

_Sin embargo, no todos los Estelares eligieron ese camino, pues varios de nosotros, especialmente desertores militares, dejaron nuestro mundo con rumbo desconocido, y la mayoría de los que fueron arrestados, fueron encerrados al reino cuántico, una dimensión donde toda ley de este universo, no significan nada. Los desertores también han ido tras nuestro ADN para forjar su propio linaje y conquistar todos los mundos que antaño fueron de nuestro imperio, incluida la tierra._

Una especie prácticamente alienigena extinta, dotada de poderes increíbles, con un poderoso y antiguo imperio ahora hecho cenizas, un resumen épico de su historia, guerra civil, monstruos que los aniquilaron, y almas de aquellos que viajaron durante millones de años en el espacio para encontrar la tierra, y además de ser el elegido para ser el que pueda resucitar a su especie y su civilización.

Era ... demasiado.

Entonces la "proyección" paró, regresando a ver la fortaleza alrededor, fue que el albino entonces se sentó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, era demasiada información, mucho que digerir, y además de que sobrevivientes de aquellos seres merodeaban por las estrellas e iban tras el ADN que ahora yacía en su interior, lo ponían muy nervioso, con solo ver sus propios poderes, más lo que las animas le mostraron, ya se imaginaba de lo que serían capaces aquellos "desertores" si alguno de ellos llegaba a la tierra tras lo que el tenía en su interior.

Miles de vidas podrían estar en riesgo, sería un caos.

Pero el podría ser el único capaz de detenerlos, pues con lo que le mostraron, aún tenía más poderes que descubrir, así que decidió romper el silencio mientras esas animas lo observaban.

-Sabemos que no es fácil para ti.-Respondió una de las almas.-Pero debes saber que estábamos desesperados por encontrar un lugar donde nuestra raza renazca.

-No buscamos exterminar a los humanos ni a otras especies.-Dijo otra.-Solo queremos evitar nuestra extinción, nada más que eso.

-Pero ... ¿que pensará nuestra sociedad con ustedes?-Preguntó.

-Sabemos que los humanos suelen actuar a la defensiva cuando tienen miedo.-Dijo una de las ánimas.-Esta fortaleza también recopiló toda la historia de la humanidad durante milenios, sabemos como son. Sin embargo, cuando se les prueba lo contrario, la sociedad finalmente acepta a lo que es diferente, es normal temer a lo desconocido, pero es el valor de descubrir cosas es la razón del por que vuestra sociedad, a pesar de varios altos y bajos, ha avanzado.

-Y tu, eres quien tiene el poder para demostrar a la humanidad que no somos una amenaza.-Dijo otra.-Has detenido a maleantes el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

Lincoln entonces miró atentamente a las animas, pues le recordaron su acto contra aquellos villanos, y todo fue gracias a su poder que tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo.

-Lincoln.-Dijo un ánima.-Usa nuestro poder para el bien, pues humanos con poderes han empezado a surgir gracias al supermeteorito, y varios de ellos han hecho mal uso de sus dones, tu se el ejemplo para otros que sus poderes pueden usarse para lo que es correcto, y para demostrar a la gente normal que los que son como tu no son una amenaza, y de paso, conviértete en el embajador de nuestra especie.

Se puso de pie, oyendo lo que le decían.

-Sabemos que siempre soñaste con ser un héroe.-Continuó.-Y ahora tienes la oportunidad de serlo, con tu poder, harás grandes cosas.

-Salvarás miles de vidas.

-Protegerás a quienes no pueden defenderse por si solo.

-Fuertes y débiles, unidos, que el fuerte proteja al débil.

-Se la luz para los corazones en su momento de mayor debilidad.

-Se un faro de esperanza para ambos mundos.

-Se un héroe.

Entonces un mecanismo se activó frente a el, las almas de los Estelares se abrieron paso para que lo viera aquello que emergía, un maniquí mostrando un traje, exactamente como el se había imaginado cuando pensó en como vestiría, planeaba hacerlo el mismo, pero parece que ellos se le adelantaron.

-Wow, ¿como supieron el diseño en el que pensé?-Preguntó asombrado al ver aquel traje, justo como el lo había imaginado.

-Nuestras mentes están conectadas a la tuya gracias a que tienes el ADN de nuestra especie.-Respondió un anima.-Así que nos tomamos la libertad de confeccionar tu traje con una seda super resistente, soporta incluso la temperatura del núcleo de la tierra.

Lincoln entonces se acercó y vio con reojo al traje: una camisa naranja de manga larga con las partes inferiores de los brazos y laterales desde la axila hasta la cintura de con una línea de color blanco, pantalones blancos con la misma línea cruzando su entrepierna con los colores invertidos de la camisa, botas y guantes con un antifaz naranjas más intenso.

Y una bufanda blanca con una línea anaranjada, y en las puntas de cada lado, había un rombo de color naranjo.

-¿Que dices, Lincoln Loud?

-Siempre soñé con ser un superhéroe.-Dijo sin voltear a verlos.-Ahora me doy cuenta lo difícil que es esa tarea ... y con una familia como la mía, mantener mi identidad no será fácil.-Agregó.-Pero por mi familia y mis amigos, es una tarea que estoy dispuesto a cumplir, y también lo haré por ustedes, es lo menos que puedo hacer como muestra de agradecimiento.

Entonces tomó la bufanda blanca con decorado naranjo y se la puso en su cuello.

-Soy **Orange Hare**.-Respondió con decisión.-Y defenderé a cualquiera que lo necesite de cualquier amenaza. Por mi familia y por mis amigos.

* * *

_Continuará ..._


	7. Episodio 4 (Parte 1)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 4__: Mujer __Repulsiva (Parte 1)_

* * *

Lincoln ahora estaba fuera de la fortaleza Estelar, pisando la nieve en el exterior, portando su traje, iba a probar de lo que podía hacer con sus habilidades.

Primero, sopló a la fría agua que estaba cerca, logrando congelarla, acto que repitió mirando fijamente al suelo, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran en color azul, disparando un láser de sus ojos que congelaron con hielo hacia adonde apuntó.

-¡¿Visión congelante?! ¡FABULOSO!-Dijo Lincoln, asombrado al descubrir otro poder suyo.

_-¿Que hiciste para hacer eso, Lincoln?_

-Pues ... miré fijamente un lugar, y pensé que podría calentarlo.-Respondió.-Aunque la visión congelante tampoco está mal.

_-Muy bien_.-Dijo una de las ánimas Estelares.-_Ahora intenta repetirlo, pero esta vez, piensa en que se rompa._

-¿por que?

_-Hazlo y verás._

Lincoln hizo caso a aquello y volvió a disparar solo que haciendo caso a lo que le dijo que pensara, esta vez, sus ojos brillaron en color amarillo y un láser del mismo color disparó de sus ojos, no pasó nada al principio, pero cuando Lincoln dejó de usar su "visión", en la línea en que pasó el láser amarillo comenzó a generar explosiones.

-_Visión congelante, y visión explosiva._-Dijo una ánima.-_Eso solo es otra parte de tu gama de colores, además del super salto, super fuerza, invulnerabilidad y super aliento._

-Eso ... fue ... ASOMBROSO.-Dijo Lincoln, completamente emocionado y eufórico.-¿¡Que otros poderes tengo que no me han dicho que tengo!?

-Tranquilo, muchacho.-Pidió una de las ánimas.-Recuerda que debes tener cuidado, eres más poderoso de lo que aparentas, y tienes mucho potencial aún sin explotar.

Eso fue un voto de motivación para el peliblanco, quien entonces decidió poner a prueba sus poderes.

Empezó con moverse a grandes saltos, recorriendo grandes distancias gracias a ellos sobre aquella zona del ártico, creando pequeños cráteres de impacto sobre el suelo helado donde solía aterrizar, decidió tomar rumbo el solo hacia su hogar, pues aún tenía su reloj, y ya casi el sol se ocultaba en ese lugar, así que se fijó en cual era el sur entonces, y dando largos saltos por los aires, atravesando Canadá lo más rápido que le fue posible, aunque durante el camino, pasó cerca de una carretera, dejando un pequeño cráter al lado del pavimento, además de causar un ligero temblor al caer cerca de un pueblo, pero nada grave.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a los grandes lagos, cruzando la frontera de Canadá hasta llegar al estado de Michigan, y recorrió el estado dando grandes saltos siguiendo la carretera.

-¡ASOMBROSO!-Gritó al dar uno de sus saltos hacia el sur.

Un par de horas más tarde, llegó a Royal Woods, pero esta vez dio saltos más pequeños al aterrizar sobre edificios o tejados, hasta que finalmente llegó al patio trasero de su casa, justo cuando estaban preparando la cena, o al menos según la hora que Lincoln tenía en su reloj, se quitó el traje y volvió a su ropa normal, para correr a la entrada delantera y tocó la puerta, siendo recibido por su madre.

-Lincoln.-Dijo Rita, abrazando a su hijo.-Lincoln Marie Loud, ¿se puede saber donde estabas? Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.

-¿Que?-preguntó confundido.-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Son las 7 de la tarde, Hijo.

-Oh, uh ...-Lincoln buscó una excusa, pues si decía donde fue, es probable que no le creyeran, así que se le ocurrió algo.-Pues tomé un bus y me pasé donde debía bajarme, así que regresé a pie.

-(Suspiro) menos mal que no te pasó nada, hijo.-Dijo Rita, aliviada.-Ven, vamos adentro, pero tendrás que explicar esto a los demás después ¿ok?

-Si, mamá.

* * *

-_¿Que me hicieron? ¿QUE ES LO QUE ME HAN HECHO?_

No entendía lo que pasó, el extraño artefacto que se encontraba en donde debería estar su corazón, brillaba de color morado, recordaba haber muerto, y luego ver una luz, para despertar en ese extraño lugar. Pero logró recordar una parte que decía "Rudolph Industries Inc."

Había hecho reportajes dentro de aquella compañía según recordaba, pero no entendía por que estaba allí, y menos recordaba que pudieran hacer algo como burlar a la muerte al devolverle la vida aunque el que eso fuera algo secreto y clasificado podría ser una posibilidad de que no lo supiera, ni ella, ni nadie. Pero seguramente las respuestas estarían allí.

Decidió ponerse de pie y tomar rumbo a su casa, mientras el campo de repulsión que la rodeaba volvía a encogerse hasta su pecho.

-Debo cambiarme.-Se dijo así misma.-Necesito respuestas.

* * *

-Y decidí regresar caminando a casa.-Terminó de narrar Lincoln su "historia"

-Pudiste haber llamado, Lincoln.-Dijo Lori.-Literalmente casi nos das un buen susto.

-Lo siento.-Dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca.

-Bueno, no importa.-Respondió su padre.-al menos estás bien y no te ha pasado nada, hijo. Vamos, que pronto la cena estará lista.

La familia decidió dejar atrás este asunto e ir a cenar, aunque claro, Lincoln supo como guarda bien su secreto, siendo ahora el portador de un legado extraterrestre, además de sus poderes, en su interior surgía el gran deseo de poder convertirse en el superhéroe que siempre soñó, pero a la vez, cargaba con una enorme responsabilidad, y su experiencia como fanático de cómics se lo había enseñado muy bien.

Decidió que mañana volvería a la fortaleza desolada para saber más acerca de la tecnología estelar, así como aprender a usar sus poderes.

-Lincoln ¿recordaste ordenar tu mochila para mañana?-Preguntó Rita.-Mañana iremos de paseo al bosque.

-Rayos.-Pensó cuando le recordaron eso. Era algo que habían planeado desde el domingo pasado.-Bueno, si algo llega a complicarse, je je, puedo usar mi fuerza o mis rayos congelantes.

-_Recuerda, muchacho, no debes abusar de tus poderes._-Dijo una de las ánimas.

-Ash!, tienes razón ...

-_Bueno, eso lo decían en tus cómics que por curiosidad leímos._

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó sarcástico.

Y las ánimas se rieron divertidamente, Lincoln solo suspiró y fue a preparar su mochila para después ir a cenar.

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente)

Vanzila se había preparado para partir, mientras los hermanos guardaban sus pertenencias antes de subirse a la van.

-Oye, hija, ¿y que hay de Alexander?-Preguntó Rita.

-Creo que dijo que iría temprano.-Respondió.-Dijo también que nos vería allá.

-Oh, bueno.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Pero en cualquier caso lo llamaré más adelante si algo pasa allá, ¿ya terminaron de guardar sus cosas, niños?

-Si.-Dijeron.

Luego de terminar de empacar todo, Lynn sr encendió la van, y emprendieron rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad. Primero tendrían que pasar el centro, Lori y Leni insistieron en ir al centro comercial, pero aún con la excusa de comprar algo por si algo les faltara, los padres decidieron que ellos irían personalmente al centro comercial y los niños esperaran en la van.

-Hey Lincoln.-Dijo Lynn.-Juguemos Auto-ataque.

-No gracias.-Dijo mientras leía su cómic.

No le prestó atención cuando le hizo la pregunta, pero Lincoln le dejó en claro en su tono que no deseaba hacerlo, de pronto sintió algo suave en el brazo, para oír a Lynn decir "¡AYY!" y verla sobándose el puño.

-Ahh, pero que ... ?! ¿que rayos fue eso?-Preguntó adolorida.-¿Como es que te hiciste tan duro? Literalmente.

-Ah, uh, bueno ... solo hice ejercicio, Lynn, y ya sabes que los hombres queman la grasa más rápido que las mujeres.

-Nunca dijiste que estabas haciendo ejercicio.-Respondió.

-Bueno ... eh fue ...-Intentó buscar una excusa.-sabes que tu te excedes mucho conmigo cuando entrenas.

Lynn bufó ante la respuesta y se quedó sentada haciendo un puchero.

Vanzilla siguió recorriendo las calles, hasta que dieron con un tráfico vehícular. A veces también llamados "Tacos"

-Rayos.-Dijo Lynn padre, para luego tocar la bocina.-¡Vamos, ¿que esperan?!

-No puede ser.-Dijo Rita suspirando.-al parecer llegaremos tarde.

-Llamaré a Alex.-Dijo Luna.-Le avisaré que nos atrasamos.

-Ok, hija.-Dijo Lynn padre.-¿Pero que es lo que está causando toda esta congestión?

Su respuesta fue un vehículo estrellándose contra un edificio cercano, tomando por sorpresa a la familia, además de asustar a algunas personas que estaban transitando allí. Después, otro vehículo cayó cerca de Vanzilla, aplastando a un coche que estaba a un lado, las gemelas se asustaron, así que Luna las abrazó y evito que se asomaran.

-¿Que está pasando?-Preguntó Lori con temor.

Entonces un temblor producto de una explosión remeció la calle, prontamente, la gente de más adelante comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, como si intentaran escapar de algo.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Rita temerosa al ver al frente junto a su marido una explosión a lo lejos junto a un brillo púrpura.

* * *

-Debo llegar a Rudolph industries.-Dijo Kate Mulligan, vistiendo su ropa de reportera, pero con el "corazón" expuesto, abriéndose paso por la calle mientras su campo de repulsión se expandía a su alrededor, empujando todo lo que estaba hacia su alrededor.

Avanzaba mientras empujaba con mucha fuerza los vehículos que tenía por delante con su campo de repulsión que generaba su "corazón", sin embargo, aparecieron frente a ella, vehículos policiales, de los cuales, los operativos le apuntaron.

-¡Deténgase!-Dijo un policía con un megáfono.-Sea como sea que hace eso, deténgase ahora mismo.

-Necesito llegar a Rudolph industries.-Dijo Mulligan, dando un paso adelante, pero en el transcurso, su campo de repulsión llega a los edificios laterales de la calle que los oficiales habían bloqueado, empezando a romperlos.

Como consecuencia, los oficiales abrieron fuego, pero las balas no hicieron más que rebotar en el campo de repulsión que generaba el "corazón" de Mulligan. Incluso algunas le dieron a varios lugares alrededor, incluidos algunos de los oficiales que dispararon.

* * *

**_(Dark Energy) (One Punch Man Ost)_**

Las ventanas de vanzilla se rompieron producto de aquellas "balas locas", los Loud menos mal que estaban agachados.

-_Es tu oportunidad Lincoln._-Susurró una de las ánimas estelares.-_Tu familia está en peligro, así como demás personas que están huyendo, solo tu puedes hacer algo en este momento._

Como estaba frente a la puerta de la van, sin pensárselo 2 veces la abrió y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Lincoln!-Gritó Luan, a lo que los demás vieron al albino salir corriendo del lugar.-¡Lincoln, ¿a donde vas?!

El chico tuvo que ignorar las llamadas de su familia, no miró hacia atrás, y cuando no lo vieron, corrió a un callejón fuera de la zona de desastre y en una posición discreta, se quitó su camisa, revelando su traje debajo de sus ropas normales, se puso entonces su antifaz y bufanda, y, con un potente salto, fue directo al hepicentro del caos.

Pudo ver como un campo de energía color púrpura que estaba empujando y destruyendo todo a su paso, por poco la alcanza de no ser que logró dar otro salto hacia atrás, pudo ver como escombros a su alrededor chocaban contra los edificios, no perdió tiempo y apuntó con sus puños para destruir con sus rayos los escombros grandes, o causarían más destrozos al colisionar, pudo ver que ya había menos gente, pues casi todos habían logrado huir.

Pero fue tomado desprevenido por el campo de repulsión, que lo golpeó y lo mandó por los aires, cayendo en uno de los pisos de un edificio, una vez reincorporándose, se asomó por el hoyo de donde entró, vio que el campo había disminuido su tamaño de nuevo, así que dio otro salto para llegar justo frente a el.

Logró ver el centro del campo de repulsión, visualizando a la responsable, quien también se dio cuenta del albino.

-Así que tu eres la villana que está causando todo este desastre.-Dijo Lincoln.-Pero me resultas familiar, parece que te he visto en las noticias.

-Soy una reportera.-Respondió Mulligan.-O al menos lo era.

-De acuerdo, más te vale que detengas lo que sea que haces para destruir esta ciudad, o me veré forzado a detenerte, villana.

-¿Villana?-Preguntó incrédula.-Si lo único que recuerdo que caí de mi helicóptero, ¡y luego desperté en instalaciones de Rudolph Industries!

-¿De que estás hablando?-Preguntó confundido.

Pero entonces, su campo de repulsión magnético aumentó de tamaño.

-Mira, no se quien eres.-Respondió ella.-Pero no te interpongas en mi camino o ... haré esto, sea lo que estoy haciendo, contra ti. Así que déjame en paz.

-Temo que no puedo hacerlo.-Respondió Lincoln.-Estás causando destrozos y asustando asustando a la gente.

Lincoln oyó como los latidos de la mujer comenzar a acelerarse, y entonces, el campo de repulsión magnética que la rodeaba se expandió, empujando nuevamente al albino contra una pared.

-No se quien eres.-Respondió desafiante.-Pero no te interpondrás en mi camino, hazte a un lado ... o verás.

-Reitero, no puedo hacerlo.-Dijo Lincoln, en posición defensiva.-Y como veo que no piensas tirar la toalla, voy a detenerte.

Entonces dio un potente salto y alzó su puño, el cual comenzó a brillar, haciendo que Lincoln sintiera una enorme fuerza en este.

-Ok, tampoco sabía que podía hacer eso.

Y dicho eso, su puño y el campo de repulsión de Mulligan chocaron, generando un fuerte estruendo, Lincoln nuevamente fue empujado hacia atrás, pero pudo poner sus pies en el suelo a tiempo y sujetarse, vio que su oponente tampoco había sufrido daños, se había logrado proteger a tiempo.

Sin pensárselo 2 veces, Lincoln saltó nuevamente y comenzó a golpear el campo de repulsión magnético con sus puños de manera consecutiva, sin embargo, Mulligan contraatacó corriendo hacia el con su campo de repulsión activado, logrando empujarlo varios metros hacia atrás, entonces logró propinarle un puñetazo impulsado por su campo de repulsión, haciendo que saliera volando contra la calle, apartando muchos autos en el proceso.

Luego de reincorporarse vio como Mulligan estaba frente a el con su enorme campo creciendo y generando descargas, casi como si fueran rayos.

-Prepárate.-Dijo desafiante.

-Oh, Rayos.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Una voz familiar hizo que Lincoln volteara, y una corriente recorrió su espina dorsal al ver a su familia dejando Vanzilla, para luego voltear a Mulligan, esa onda expansiva acabaría con toda la cuadra, con su familia en ella.

-¡No!

Al exclamar aquello y apuntando con su puño para saltar, Lincoln también disparó sus rayos que podía crear con su puño, dando en el campo y generando una fuerte luz, lo suficiente para cegar incluso al propio Lincoln por unos instantes, tras recuperar la vista vio como Mulligan también estaba sobándose los ojos en el aire, aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar, no sin antes voltear y ver a su familia huyendo y poniéndose a salvo, aunque también pudo ver que algunas de sus hermanas miraron perplejas lo que pasó, ¿acaso un héroe había aparecido para salvarlos?

* * *

**¡AL FIN! POR FIN PUDE ACTUALIZAR ESTO LA CTM! ok, perdón por eso, y también por la tardanza, estuve algo seco con las ideas y realmente tenía ganas de actualizar una historia. La reportera Katherine Mulligan quien, por donde entiendo, es un personaje que ha aparecido en alguno que otro episodio de la serie como reportera, y se me ocurrió ponerla como una enemiga, la primera a la cual Lincoln deberá enfrentarse, la idea de que tenga un corazón artificial vino del enemigo de Superman, Metallo, un androide que usa como batería una roca de kriptonita, aunque en el caso de Mulligan, genera campos de repulsión magnética a su alrededor, ¿Tendrá Lincoln poder suficiente para hacerle frente a pesar de que esta tiene las leyes de atracción y repulsión magnética y de cargas eléctricas?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, igual sentí que me estaba tardando un poco, pero me siento satisfecho con lo que he hecho, solo espero que haya sido algo disfrutable, un gran saludo y nos estaremos viendo después, y espero no tardar tanto para otra ocasión.**


	8. Episodio 4 (Parte 2)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 4__: Mujer __Repulsiva (Parte 2)_

* * *

La familia Loud se estaba poniendo a salvo, Leni fue ayudada por Lori y Luna, pues el temblor producto del choque que Lincoln y Mulligan provocaron al chocar puños la hizo caerse, lo mismo con Lola, pero lograron levantarse a tiempo y ponerse todos a cubierto en un callejón antes de que fueran alcanzados por la onda de choque.

-¿Están bien, niñas?-Preguntó Rita, preocupada.

-Si mamá.-Respondió Lori tras el pulso del golpe.-Estamos bien.

-¿Pero que hay de Linky?-Preguntó Leni.

-Es verdad, no podemos irnos sin Lincoln.-Dijo Luan.-¿Donde está?

-Tranquilas niñas.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Encontraremos a su hermano. Lo prometo.

* * *

El disparo del rayo que Lincoln causó de su puño contra el campo de Mulligan, causó una gran ráfaga de luz que cegó a ambos momentáneamente, Lincoln fue el primero en recuperar su vista y ver a Mulligan aún aturdida por el destello.

Como su campo de repulsión magnética estaba lo suficientemente bajo para exponer parte de su torso, sus piernas, brazos y cabeza, aprovechó para asestar un golpe en su estómago, haciendo que se estrellara contra otro edificio, el albino entonces saltó hacia donde Mulligan cayó. Dentro del edificio, fue recibido con un golpe de parte de la reportera, quien miró con furia al chico.

-Suficiente, mocoso.-Dijo ella.-¿Crees que puedes hacerte el héroe poniéndote en mi camino? pues te haré ver el error que cometiste!

Su campo de repulsión comenzó a crecer, y su pecho comenzó a brillar, estaba por ejecutar un ataque que lo acabaría, pero Lincoln llegó a darse cuenta de ello.

-_Ese aparato en su pecho es lo que debe darle su poder_.-Pensó Lincoln.-_Si consigo quitárselo ..._

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando y "planificar" debido a que Mulligan le dio un golpe que volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared.

-Prepárate.-Desafió Mulligan volviendo a levitar.-porque acabaré contigo ya mismo, me cansé de juegos.

-Uff ... pues ... yo también.

Y en un hábil salto, Lincoln se propulsó hacia Mulligan, quien rápidamente se protegió con su campo de repulsión magnética, sin embargo, Lincoln apuntó con su puño, lo apretó con fuerza, y entonces, una brillante luz comenzó a emanar de su ser, antes de que pudiera pensar en que era eso, su puño alzado chocó contra el campo de repulsión, generando una fuerte explosión. Pero había conseguido lo que dudó que podría hacer.

Había logrado penetrar en el campo de repulsión magnética de Mulligan.

Sin pensárselo 2 veces, Lincoln logró alcanzar el corazón de su oponente con su mano, y lo estrujó, haciendo que su rival gritara de dolor, y entonces, el campo de repulsión desapareció, pero empujó al albino fuera del edificio, sin embargo, vio a lo lejos, como Mulligan se agarraba el pecho, contorsionándose del dolor frente al a la caída de aquel, y finalmente, se precipitó al vacío.

-¡Oh, Rayos!

Sin pensárselo 2 veces, Lincoln corrió y, usando su super salto, logró atrapar a la mujer antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, atravesando una pared en el proceso y terminando en una joyería, el albino se alivió al ver que consiguió salvarla, pero esta seguía retorciéndose del dolor, y sus "latidos" se oían bastante fuerte.

-Por que ... AAHH!-Se quejó Mulligan al sentir aquel fuerte dolor en su pecho.-Ughhh ... ¿por ... que?

-Aunque tu seas una villana, yo no soy un asesino, ¿oíste?-Dijo Lincoln.-Y ... hoy es mi primer día en el oficio, antes preferiría haber sido vencido que tener bajas en el combate, y eso te incluye.

-¿Quien ... eres?-Preguntó.

-Soy Orange Hare.-Respondió.-Y estos poderes que poseo los usaré para bien.

Sin embargo, las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a escucharse, fue que entonces rodearon el local, tanto la policía como las fuerzas especiales que vinieron tras el rastro de destrucción que dejó la batalla, y uno de los oficiales tomó un megáfono.

-¡ESTÁN RODEADOS!-Exclamó.-¡NO HAGAN MOVIMIENTOS BRUSCOS Y SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

Sin embargo, Lincoln procedió a dar un super salto para salir de aquel lugar, pudo oír como los policías le gritaban que se detuviera, pero supo que no debía hacerles caso, por su bien, y el de su familia, finalmente, aterrizó sobre la azotea de un edificio, donde se quitó su traje y se volvió a poner sus ropas casuales.

-(Suspiro) eso estuvo cerca.-Dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la policía un unos cuantos paramédicos enviados a los alrededores atendían a los civiles afectados, entre ellos estaban los Louds, por fortuna para ellos, solo estaba cubiertos de polvo, pero aún así, los paramédicos los revisaron, en especial a las menores. Sin embargo, eso les preocupaba poco, en especial al matrimonio, al menos sabían que sus hijas estaban bien, pero estaban muy preocupados por Lincoln, quien había salido corriendo del lugar al comenzar el desastre.

Mientras, Lincoln caminaba entre las personas que eran atendidas o estaban conversado con los policías presentes ahí, agradeció que nadie resultara grave, como héroe renombrado, procuraría evitar que alguien resultara herido gravemente, pero si villanos como aquella mujer comenzaran a aparecer, debería estar listo para ello.

-¡Lincoln!

Al mirar al frente, vio a su familia, su madre corrió hacia el y lo envolvió en un enorme abrazo, para luego mirarlo a la cara.

-Lincoln Marie Loud, ¿A donde rayos fue que fuiste?-Dijo exaltada.-¡Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti!

-¡Es cierto!-Añadió Luan.-¿en que estabas pensando? ¿y si salías herido en medio del caos?

-Tranquilos, estoy bien.-Respondió intentando calmar a su madre y hermana.-es solo que ... yo ... me asusté y, solo quise irme de allí. Lo siento, también tuve miedo de que algo les pasara y ...

Lincoln se mostró avergonzado ante la preocupación de su madre y de sus hermanas, pues no quiso asustarlas, así que se encogió de hombros, Rita supo que era eso, así que suspiró y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Está bien hijo.-Dijo Rita para luego darle una caricia en su cabeza.-Me alegra ver que estés sano y salvo, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿entendido?

-Si, mamá.-Respondió.-Lo prometo.

* * *

Mulligan despertó y vio que estaba sujeta a un soporte de vida, habían pasado 2 horas, pues vio un reloj que marcaba la hora, además de que antes de salir luego de cambiarse, había visto la hora también.

-¿Donde estoy? ¡Suéltenme!-Exclamó al ver que estaba también sujeta en una camilla con sogas hechas de metal. Intentando zafarse sin éxito.-Debo ir a Rudolph Industries, ahora!

-Eso no será necesario.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Que fue lo que me hicieron?! ¿Que fue lo que le hicieron a mi corazón?

-Nosotros nada.-Respondió el chico.-Te caíste de tu helicóptero y moriste empalada justo en el corazón cuando el sujeto de viento atacó aquel día.

-¡Mientes!-Respondió.

-¿En serio?

* * *

Lincoln también fue revisado por los paramédicos, afortunadamente, estuvo ileso al igual que su familia, así que les permitieron retirarse, regresaron a donde quedó la van, esperando que al menos no hubiera sufrido más desperfectos de los que ya tenía, para encontrarla unos metros más atrás, de cabeza y en frente de la entrada de un edificio.

-Oh, Rayos.

-Leni.-Dijo Lynn padre.-¿Puedes llamar a Alexander? creo que sería mejor que el fuera a buscarnos.

-Ok, papá.-Dijo la rubia marcando su teléfono.

-(Suspiro) y yo llamaré a Dimitri.-Agregó Luna.

-_Rayos_.-Pensó Lincoln.-_Ojalá esa chica no haya arruinado nuestro paseo, solo espero que logremos llegar pronto ..._

Acabó el también soltando un suspiro de resignación al ver la van y ayudó a darla vuelta nuevamente y examinarla.


	9. Episodio 5 (Parte 1)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 5__: Emisario. (Parte 1)_

* * *

Luego de arreglárselas para dejar a Vanzilla en reparaciones, la familia finalmente fue de viaje tomando el autobús, aunque tuvieron que seguir a pie después de llegar.

Era una gran cordillera rodeada de árboles, por la falda, cruzaba un río, aunque caminar por un camino que estaba por encima, era poco grato, en especial para las Loud más refinadas de la familia.

-Estúpido camino de tierra.-Se quejó Lola.-Va a arruinar mis tacones ¿saben cuanto me costó?

-Yo solo espero que mis uñas no se ensucien luego de esto.-Dijo Lori.

-Esto para mi es mejor que nuestra casa embrujada.-Comentó Lucy.

-Literalmente preferiría estar en casa antes que seguir caminando por este camino cuesta arriba, Lucy.

-Si pudieras ver a los fantasmas como yo, preferirías estar aquí en lugar de nuestra casa.

-¿De que estas hablando, Lucy?-Preguntó Lynn.-Además, que yo sepa, tienes muchos "amigos" de esos.

-Ya no.-Respondió, algo que confundió a los demás mientras caminaban.-Mis amigos fueron espantados por unas nuevas presencias que no son de este mundo, hace unos días, he sentido unas nuevas entidades por toda la casa, miles de ellas, de otro planeta, y eso que nos soy una chica de ciencia.

-Me resulta interesante tu teoría de seres más allá del plano físico.-Confesó Lisa.-Pero ¿fantasmas? no lo creo, además, si hubieran extraterrestres, yo ya lo sabría.

-¿Como estás tan segura de eso, Lisa?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Construí un satélite de observación y lo mandé al espacio hace un mes cuando era el cumpleaños de mamá.

-¿Que? ¿y cuando ibas a decírnoslo?

-¿Era necesario?-Comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lisa.-Dijo Rita de manera seria.

La genio rió nerviosa ante la mirada de toda su familia.

-Hablaremos de esto en privado cuando lleguemos, ¿está claro?-Dijo Lynn padre a su segunda hija menor.

-Si unidad paternal.

* * *

Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, llegaron a un lago rodeado de árboles y un par de cabañas que proporcionaban hospedaje a un pequeño grupo de personas, en este caso, Los Loud, los Yoshikage, y Alexander, además de que contaba con una antena de señal telefónica para estar ligados a la civilización. Una buen lugar para pasar un buen rato.

-Maldición!-Dijo Lori levantando su teléfono en la mano.-¿Donde puedo encontrar señal aquí? Necesito decirle a Bobby que cancele nuestra cita de las ocho.

O tal vez no tanto.

-Vamos, Lori.-Dijo su madre.-Recuerda que vinimos a pasear.

-Pero Bobby me espera en el restaurante al que siempre vamos.-Respondió.-¡Si no le respondo creerá que lo dejé plantado y seguro no querrá volver a verme!

-Oye, no seas tan paranoica.-Dijo Luna que sostenía su guitarra acústica sentada frente al lago.-Estoy segura que lo entenderá cuando regresemos a la ciudad, además, vinimos a divertirnos, Lori.

-¡No lo entiendes, Luna!-Se quejó la rubia.-Bobby y yo acordamos traer nuestras mejores ropas y un regalos!

-Pues debiste pensar en que saldríamos hoy, hasta podrías haberlo invitado a el y a su hermana.

-¡Alex!-Dijeron tanto Lori y Lincoln al bosnio, quien estaba junto a Leni.

-Ja ja ja! Vamos, ambos se sonrojaron.

-Pero mamá, papá! Hagan algo.-Pidió la rubia.

-Hija.-Dijo Rita.-Vinimos a pasarlo en familia, y si Alex y Dimitri están aquí fue porque Luna y Leni se lo pidieron, recuerda que tu eres la mayor, así que compórtate como tal, además estoy segura que Bobby entenderá cuando puedas explicarle.

-Pero ...! Pero ...! Uuugghh! esta bien.-Respondió resignada, sentándose al lado de Luna.

-Y con eso, el lagarto calló.-Respondió Alexander, quien había ido en bote al lago con Leni, regresando recién de su paseo.

-No molestes ahora ¿quieres?

-Vaya, que ruda.-Bromeó el Bosnio.

Lori solo bufó molesta y desvió la mirada, no quería seguir discutiendo.

* * *

20 Kilómetros al noroeste, se podía encontrar una enorme instalación, proveniente de las Industrias Rudolph, un enorme edificio de 7 pisos de alto y del ancho de 2 cuadras, junto a otros 5 pisos subterráneos.

Su tejado estaba repleto de antenas, aparentemente para usos de comunicación; dentro de las que parecían ser las oficinas centrales de las instalaciones, frente a la gran pantalla instalada al frente del puente, se proyectó el mensaje de "Llamada entrante", entonces el director presionó un botón y atendió dicha llamada. Era Rudolph.

-_Dave Harper._-Dijo el muchacho.-_¿Algo que informar?_

-Negativo, Sr Rudolph.-Respondió el hombre.-Los satélites de vigilancia no han detectado graves problemas o inconvenientes cerca de nuestros edificios en diversos lugares del continente o el viejo continente.

-Ingresos.

-Sin cambios.-Reportó Harper.-Las compras dentro de Rudolph Industries siguen su rumbo actual sin decaídas durante los últimos 2 meses.

-Muy bien.

Entonces, la alarma comenzó a sonar junto a una luz roja.

-¡Señor!-Dijo uno de los trabajadores.-Detectamos algo que está penetrando en la atmósfera de la tierra, y viene a toda velocidad.

El sujeto proyectó la imagen del satélite, mostrando un objeto marcado en un punto rojo yendo rumbo hacia la tierra la cual se mostraba como un círculo de contorno verde en la punta izquierda inferior, y en el derecho inferior de la gran pantalla, Rudolph seguía en comunicación.

-Parece que caerá en Michigan, en el condado de Oakland.-Agregó.

-¿por que no estoy sorprendido?-Se cuestionó Rex.-Sigan de cerca este ... meteorito, y donde se estrellará, entonces manden un grupo a investigarlo.

-Si, señor.

* * *

Regresando al lago, Lincoln y su padre habían salido a pescar un momento, aunque a esa hora, no habían tantos peces, así que, esperando unos minutos, Lynn padre se quedó dormido.

-Que aburrido...-Dijo Lincoln, aburriéndose de esperar a que un pez pescara.

Habían estado allí por casi una hora y media, y no habían pescado ningún pez, Lincoln estaba a punto de despertar a su padre, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estaba en el lago junto a su padre.

Había regresado a la fortaleza desolada.

-Lincoln.-Dijo una de las ánimas, haciéndose todas presentes frente a el

-¡¿Ah?! ¿qu ...? ¿que hago aquí?-Preguntó algo desconcertado.-Oigan, no pueden traerme así como así, además, mi familia se preocupará si no estoy con ellos.-Dijo añadió indignado.

-_Por favor, perdona esta inoportuna llamada, Lincoln Loud._-Se disculpó una de las ánimas.-_pero no te habríamos llamado así de no ser porque tu presencia es requerida con gran importancia._

-¿Y ... que tan importante sería el por que me necesitan?-Preguntó algo confundido.

-_Aniquilación mundial.-_Respondió un ánima, algo que puso incómodo al peliblanco.

-¿A ... a que se refieren con eso?

-_Obsérvalo por ti mismo._

Una imagen se proyectó frente a Lincoln, mirando al espacio, un objeto envuelto en llamas se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la tierra, y la silueta parecía ser la de una persona, o eso parecía ver el albino.

-Pero que miércoles es eso.-preguntó.

-_Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando te dijimos acerca de nuestro mundo natal y nuestra aniquilación por los gargonitas?-_Le recordó un ánima.

-Si, más o menos.-Respondió.

-_Bien_.-Replicó.-_te mencionamos que, cuando todos morimos en batalla hasta que pudiéramos llevar el supermeteorito al espacio, pues no todos los estelares se quedaron a luchar_.-Argumentó.-_varios miembros de la casta militar, se revelaron contra nuestros líderes, intentando organizar un golpe de estado._-Añadió.-Y_ antes de que pudieran responder ante la justicia, varios de ellos huyeron al vacío del espacio con destino desconocido, pero su líder, el **general Xarg**, declaró que volverían, reclamarían el supermeteorito, restaurarían el imperio en puño de hierro, y someterían a cualquiera que se les opusiera._

-Pero ... ¿que tiene que ver todo esto, con ese "meteorito"?-Quiso saber Lincoln.

-_Los estelares podemos sentir la fuerza de nuestros código genético fértil, el mismo que ahora reside en tu ADN._-Explicó un ánima.-_Pues todo estelar puede ser atraído por nuestro "codex" a años luz. Y como te dijimos, varios de los que no murieron en el fin de nuestra civilización, ahora buscarán nuestros genes para crear sus propios linajes, y conquistar todos los mundos que fueron parte de nuestro imperio._

-Esto no e bueno ...

-_Exacto, Lincoln_.-Dijo otra ánima.-_Pero como tu bien dices, será mejor que vuelvas antes de que tu familia se preocupe._

Y en otro parpadeo, Lincoln regresó al bote junto a su padre, que se había despertado de su siesta.

-(Bostezo) ah, hijo.-Dijo Lynn padre despertándose.-¿Que pasó? ¿pescamos algo?

-Ah ... uhh... no.-Dijo viendo su caña de pescar.

-Bueno, quizás más tarde tengamos más suerte con los peces.-Dijo.-Volvamos con los demás.

Lincoln asintió, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, aquel objeto que se aproximaba a la tierra no le daba un buen presentimiento, y hasta le asustaba pensar en ello. Si aquellos Estelares que no murieron realmente vendrían por el, eso le asustaba mucho, no por si mismo, sino por su familia y amigos, pues de ser verdad que vinieran a reclamar sus "genes", sus seres queridos estarían en grave peligro, más aún tomando en cuenta toda su gama de poderes, no sería de extrañar que los Estelares tuvieran los mismos tipos de poderes gracias a un sol amarillo como lo es el sol.

* * *

En una carretera camino a Royal Woods, aquel "meteorito" se estrelló cerca de un bosque, en el cráter, había una extraña roca que destellaba luz a cada segundo, apagándose y prendiéndose una y otra vez, parecía inmóvil, pues aquella "roca" no parecía mostrar signos de vida.

Casi una hora después, científicos enviados por Rex llegaron a la zona de impacto con un remolque para transportar aquella "roca espacial", y además, los científicos vinieron con trajes de protección en caso de que el meteorito pudiera emitir radiación.

-Señor Rudolph.-Dijo uno de los investigadores con un medidor de radiación en su mano.-llegamos a la zona de impacto, según parece, el meteorito parece tener tenues niveles de radiación pero ... no parecen ser peligrosos.

-_No se confíen de ello._-Respondió desde la otra línea.-_Examinenlo y tráiganlo al laboratorio._

-Si, señor.

Varios de ellos bajaron al cráter, el cual era profundo por la fuerza del choque, además de que derribó unos cuantos árboles alrededor, lo amarraron a una cuerda y un par comenzó a examinarlo.

-Niveles de radiación estables.-Dijo uno de los científicos.

-Que extraño.-Dijo su acompañante, que por su voz, era una mujer.-Esta roca parece una estatua en posición fetal.

El primer científico examinó la que sería la parte superior de aquel extraño objeto, la cual parecía una cabeza y con un rostro. Pero entonces sucedió algo raro que tomaría por sorpresa a los investigadores enviados por Rex a aquel cráter de impacto.

Mientras los demás científicos amarraban a la "roca" a una cuerda para sacarla del cráter, aquel extraño objeto comenzó a emanar un brillo inusual y se empezó a tambalear levemente.

-Increíble.-Dijo el científico, mirando de frente a la "roca".-Parece que tenemos ligeras actividades que hacen tambalear al objeto, según parece, podrían ser por los componentes de ... Aaahh!

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando, siendo tomados todos por sorpresa, aquella roca extendió su brazo y agarró al científico por el rostro, y comenzó a ponerse de pie, rompiendo la cuerda que intentaba sacarlo del cráter en el proceso, los demás científicos quedaron desconcertados, no podían creer lo que veían, como aquella roca con aspecto humanoide de 2 metros y 59 centímetros de altura, ponerse de pie, y agarrar a su compañero, al cual, reventó su cabeza con solo aplastarla con su mano.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡AAAAHHHH!

Su compañera tampoco pudo reaccionar cuando los ojos de aquel ser brillaron y dispararon un láser que la congeló, para luego hacerla pedazos con una patada.

-oh, ¡Por dios!-Dijo uno de los científicos que vieron todo desde afuera del cráter.

Entonces el humanoide, sin problemas ni tanto esfuerzo, salió del cráter con un pequeño salto, poniéndose enfrente del resto de los científicos, pudiendo ver su aspecto que por la sombra, era cubierto: Parecía estar recubierto por una extraña armadura o traje espacial, acorazado y con un casco que cubría su rostro con un vidrio frontal de color amarillo.

Gritos y explosiones se oyeron en ese lugar, pero no hubo nadie que pudiera atestiguar aquella matanza. Ya con los cadáveres de los científicos por los suelos, y el remolque volcado, aquel ser miró al horizonte, divisando las luces de la ciudad, aunque no sin antes mirar una última vez a los que asesinó con sus manos y sin necesidad de usar todos sus poderes.

-Estos primitivos no son rivales para mi.-Se dijo así mismo.-Me sorprende que un sol poderoso como el suyo ilumine a seres tan frágiles como estos.

Entonces en su casco, se vio un apuntador que marcaba algún objetivo, y entonces en el se proyectó la imagen de Lincoln y con otra imagen a parte que al parecer medía los niveles de luz solar que su cuerpo estaba absorbiendo.

-Te tengo.

* * *

Y volviendo con Rex.

_-Señor, perdimos comunicación, los investigadores que enviamos no responden._

_-¿Tienen alguna grabación que pudieron salvar?_

_-Así parece._

_-Entonces proyéctala.-Ordenó Rudolph._


	10. Episodio 5 (Parte 2)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 5__: Emisario. (Parte 2)_

* * *

Unas horas después, cerca del anochecer, la familia Loud, Alexander y los los Yoshikage, Alexander se había encargado de traer la carne de vacuno y pollo junto a las salchichas, y Lynn padre se encargó de la parrilla.

Mientras tanto, en una de las cabañas, Luna se encontraba tocando su guitarra mientras era acompañada de su novio, Dimitri. Sin embargo, el sonido de electricidad les hizo llamar la atención.

-Lisa, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?-Preguntó Luna al ver a su hermana haciendo algo con una radio.

-Voy a mejorar esta radio obsoleta.-Respondió sin quitar el ojo a su "trabajo".

-¿Y eso para que?

Fue la pregunta que Dimitri le hizo a la pequeña genio, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a recibir una respuesta relacionada con la ciencia, pues Lisa le hacía honor a su renombre de "chica de ciencia", así que esperarían su típica respuesta de "Es por la ciencia".

-Estaba aburrida.

O tal vez no ...

Ciertamente, ambos se quedaron algo desconcertados, pues sinceramente, no esperaban que diera una respuesta tan sencilla como esa, y menos de alguien como ella.

-¿Que?-Fue lo único que pudo decir Luna, esa respuesta de parte de Lisa simplemente no la esperó, jamás.

-Eso.-Respondió la castaña.-Estaba aburrida, no hay planos aquí, ni electricidad, nada con lo que pueda construir o experimentar, solo Lana trajo sus herramientas en caso de que algo le pasar a Vanzilla, así que le pedí que me las prestara para hacer unas "mejoras" a esta radio obsoleta.

-¿Y que mejoras exactamente?-Preguntó Dimitri, un poco desconfiado al igual que su novia.

-Esperen ...-Dijo mientras terminaba de conectar unos cables y ajustar unos cuantos tornillos.-y ... ¡gualá!

La radio en cuestión tenía ahora una pantalla y unos botones recompuestos, además de una antena. Lisa presionó un botón y la "radio" mostró pantalla del canal de noticias.

-Contemplen como convertí una radio en un Televisión con señal al larga distancia.-Dijo Lisa, asombrando a la pareja.-Un artefacto realizado en mi tiempo libre como forma de matar el rato.

-Wow, Lis, eso es genial!-Dijo Luna.-Ahora tenemos televisión.

-Genial!-Dijo Lana, que había entrado para pedirle a Lisa sus herramientas devuelta.-Quiero ver después caricaturas con eso. ¡Oigan, Lisa convirtió una radio en una televisión funcional!-Avisó hacia afuera.

-Déjenme hacerles el debido honor.

La genio presionó el botón rojo, y la televisión se encendió, a color y aunque no fuera en alta definición, su imagen era decente, se encendió en el canal de noticias local.

-Niñas!-Llamó Rita.-La parrillada está lista!

-Genial, vamos!-Dijo Lana.

* * *

En la carretera, a la entrada de la ciudad, aquel ser recubierto por una extraña armadura, caminaba hacia Royal Woods, y vio el letrero de la ciudad, deteniendo su paso por un instante, cuando de lo que sería su casco, una luz pasó arriba y abajo del letrero.

_-Traduciendo ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Royal Woods, ciudad considerablemente poblada a nivel denso en habitantes ... ... Rastreando ... ... ..._

Entonces miró hacia al frente, mostrando nuevamente en su "pantalla" la imagen de Lincoln y su emanación de energía, a varios kilómetros de su posición actual, sin embargo, se oyó una bocina tocar, pues un auto particular estaba atrás suyo.

-¡Oye! ¿Que estás haciendo frente a la calle?

Entonces el ser volteó y tomó por sorpresa al conductor.

-¿Qu ... que dem ...? AH!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando el ser, golpeó en cuestión de segundos el motor del vehículo con su puño hacia abajo, el hombre huyó corriendo y tras eso, el vehículo explotó en llamas, pero aquel ser salió ileso de la explosión, caminando desde las llamas con aparente tranquilidad. Otras personas que habían presenciado la escena salieron corriendo, y el ser humanoide volvió a escanear a las personas que huían, desde su pantalla se reflejaron de color azul.

-_Amenaza: Mínima_.-Dijo su pantalla, para luego mirar al horizonte y volviendo a proyectar el punto de color amarillo como objetivo principal, el cual era Lincoln.-_Continuar seguimiento de objetivo principal, encontrar, extirpar, y reclamar el codex._

* * *

Mientras tanto, los chicos disfrutaban de su parrillada, parecían divertirse sin ninguna preocupación, hasta Lisa se había sentido feliz, aunque no precisamente por la parrillada.

-Vamos, Lincoln.-Insistió Lynn.-¿Cuando vas a decirme como conseguiste esos músculos tuyos?

-Ya te lo dije, Lynn.-Respondió.-Ejercicio.

-Vamos, nadie se vuelve así de la noche a la mañana, ¿acaso te inyectaste esteroides?

-¿Que? por supuesto que no.-Se apresuró a responder Lincoln.-¿Como debo demostrarte que fue gracias al ejercicio?

-Oigan, ¿van a parar o que?-Dijo Alexander con una salchicha.-Parecen un matrimonio en sus días.-Añadió para luego darle un bocado a su salchicha.

Los 2 hicieron un puchero como respuesta.

-Hey, Lis.-Dijo Luna.-¿Por que no nos muestras tu invento?

-Ya que lo dices será un honor, unidad fraternal mayor.-Dijo Lisa yendo a la cabaña a buscar su "radio-televisión"

Entonces volvió y la puso en la mesa frente a todos.

-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, la radio televisión, patente pendiente.-Dijo como presentación a su invento.-contemplen como convertí una radio obsoleta a una televisión promedio totalmente funcional.

Presionó el botón y la pantalla proyectó el canal de noticias, ambas familias se sorprendieron ante el logro de la genio. Aunque entonces las noticias comenzaron a verse.

-_Estamos en vivo desde las calles entrando a Royal Woods._-Dijo la reportera desde el helicóptero.-Un extraño hombre, cubierto de una enorme armadura está cruzando por la calle principal y ... ¡Cielos, ha atravesado un edificio como si nada!

Se podía ver en vivo a aquel ser entonces Rodeado por patrullas la policía, haciéndolo detener su paso.

* * *

-Alto ahí, Policía.-Dijo un oficial con un megáfono.-Quien quiera que seas, ponga las manos en alto y deténgase en este instante o de lo contrario nos veremos obligado a abrir fuego.

Pero aquel ser solo ignoró la orden del comisario, y siguió avanzando, aproximándose a ellos.

-¡Alto!-Ordenó.-¡Deténgase ahora!

Pero el ser siguió avanzando.

-¡No de un paso más, esta es su última advertencia!-Declaró el oficial, dando su ultimátum.-¡Deténgase ahora mismo o nos veremos obligados a abrir fuego!

Entonces aquel ser humanoide se detuvo, los policías creyeron que los había oído y que se entregaría, sin embargo, tan pronto como los oficiales bajaron su guardia, de imprevisto, el vidrio del casco de aquel ser comenzó a brillar y en un segundo, disparó un rayo de color amarillo, que luego disparó contra ellos.

Una explosión se generó en la ciudad, para luego revelar a los oficiales heridos y sus carros volcados o empujados con severos daños.

-_Nivel de amenaza: Destacable._-Dijo la "computadora" del casco del ser.-_Enemigos neutralizados._

Entonces, aquel ser continuó caminando, ignorando al helicóptero de las noticias que lo filmaba en vivo, dejando atrás a los policías, sin embargo uno seguía consciente y con una de sus radios aún funcional, se acercó y la tomó.

-A todas las unidades, necesitamos refuerzos ya, oficiales heridos.

* * *

Sorpresa, temor e intriga, 3 sentimientos que estremecieron a los Loud, así como sus acompañantes y todo aquel que estuviera viendo aquella noticia en ese momento, parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.

-Quiero a mis mejores comandantes en contacto.-Dijo Alexander, que había sacado un comunicador casi al instante.-Esa cosa parece peligrosa.

-Espera, Alex, ¿que vas a hacer?-Preguntó Leni.

-¿Que creen? eliminar a esa cosa, sea lo que sea.

-Esperen ... ¿A donde se fue Lincoln?-Preguntó Luan al ver que no estaba.

-¿Que? pero ... hace poco estaba con nosotros.

-Lincoln!-Llamó Rita, viendo alrededor, pero sin verlo.-LINCOLN.

* * *

Mientras tanto, aquel ser seguía avanzando como si fuese pedro por su casa, incluso pasando por encima de los vehículos como si nada, la gente salía huyendo, además de que dicho ser se había desecho de otros policías y fuerzas especiales que intentaban detenerlo, incluso había dejado un carro de las fuerzas especiales incrustado en un edificio cercano.

Sin embargo, tras caminar unos cuantos pasos más, nuevamente la computadora del casco de aquel ser se encendió, y lo hizo detenerse justo al lado de una plaza, pues al parecer estaba detectando algo.

-_OBJETIVO CODEX DETECTADO, ESTADO: EN MOVIMIENTO._

Entonces, aterrizando en un golpe que fragmentó un poco el suelo, Lincoln hizo su entrada y se puso de pie luego de aterrizar en el suelo, listo para enfrentar a otra amenaza, sin embargo, pudo notar que este "tipo" era bastante grande, pero no se dejó intimidar, así que se puso en posición defensiva.

-Oye, grandullón!-Llamó Lincoln al "sujeto"-Si, te hablo a ti.

Este puso atención al albino. Y su computadora se volvió a encender.

-_CODEX, DETECTADO._-Dijo su computadora.-_ANALIZANDO ... SE HA DETECTADO ADN DE LA ESPECIE NATIVA DOMINANTE DE ESTE PLANETA JUNTO AL ADN ESTELAR DEL CODEX, SE REQUIERE EXTRACCIÓN INMEDIATA, SUGERENCIA: **EXTIRPAR**._

-Si que eres grande.-Comentó dando un par de pasos al frente.-Escucha, ¿si estás escuchándome, verdad?

El ser movió su cabeza a un costado, para ver con detenimiento a su objetivo, pues parecía estar algo ... sorprendido por quien guardaba el codex estelar.

-Esta es mi ciudad, y estás causando destrozos llegando aquí.-Respondió acercándose.-No se que quieres, pero si es posible, déjame ayudarte donde buscar, y donde no causes estragos ¿si?

El ser no le respondió, solo veía al chico, quien, pudo ver más o menos a través del vidrio del casco del ser, la sombra cubría sus ojos y la parte inferior de su nariz, y lo que se podía ver de su expresión, no parecía ser nada amigable.

-**Yo ya encontré lo que he venido a buscar.**-Dijo en un tono de voz grave y seria.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir algo, un fuerte manotazo que lo mandó a estrellarse contra un edificio que por fortuna para el, ya había sido evacuado, se pudo ver a Lincoln enterrado en la pared de concreto de aquel piso del edificio donde terminó, para luego soltarse y caer al suelo, Lincoln procedió a reincorporarse, pues el golpe le había dejado un poco aturdido, además de que si le había dolido.

El ser entonces saltó al edificio al que había mandado a Lincoln, estando frente a frente.

-**OBJETIVO ENCONTRADO.-**Dijo.-**INICIANDO EXTRACCIÓN.**

Extendió su brazo y su guantelete se transformó en una especie de taladro de cirugía con un raro brillo púrpura mientras el ser se aproximaba comenzando a correr hacia Lincoln.

Sin embargo, este reaccionó y de un saltó, lo empujó hacia afuera, estrellándolo contra el suelo cerca del parque, la gente salió huyendo tras el estruendo, el ser se reincorporó y vio a Lincoln aterrizar frente a el.

-No se quien eres.-Dijo Lincoln.-Pero sea lo que sea que busques, no está aquí, y yo no permitiré que causes más daños.

-**Te estoy buscando a ti**.-Respondió.

-¿Que?

Entonces, de la espalda de aquel ser, un extraño polvo gris se acumuló y formó una especie de tentáculos metálicos que tomaron a Lincoln de imprevisto, el albino intentó zafarse sin éxito. Intentó darle un puñetazo, pero aquel "polvo" lo atravesó y luego se convirtió en otro tentáculo que lo atrapó.

-¿pero que ...? ¡AH!-Exclamó al ser arrojado contra el suelo por el tentáculo metálico que emergía de la espalda de aquel ser, rompiendo el concreto de la calle al caer.

**-NEUTRALIZANDO OBJETIVO, INICIANDO EXTRACCIÓN.**

El ser al ver a Lincoln algo aturdido en el suelo, se preparó para diseccionarle el cuerpo y tomar los genes estelares, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por una explosión que lo mandó a volar contra una pared, la explosión vino del disparo de un tanque que había entrado en escena, junto a varios militares del ejército. Mientras tanto, el albino comenzó a reincorporarse, para ver a aquel ser en el suelo, estrellado tras romper un muro de concreto, y al ejército apuntarle a el y al ser.

-¡Quédate donde estás!-Le ordenó un soldado.

-¿Qu ...? oh cielos, solo esto faltaba.-Pensó a sus adentros, se puso de pie y dio un salto para evitar ser capturado.

-¡Alto!

Pero, Lincoln ya saltó, logrando huir de los soldados, algunos abrieron fuego, pero el albino logró evadirlos.

-Vaya, eso fue intenso.-Dijo Lincoln.-Me tomó bastante tiempo y... oh, rayos! ¡Debo regresar al lago con mi familia antes de que...!

Pero cuando estaba por los aires, nuevamente fue sorprendido por aquel ser, quien le había dado un puñetazo y lo arrojó disparado hacia las colinas a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un bosque. El ser aterrizó también frente a donde Lincoln cayó.

-Puaj!-Escupió Lincoln algo de polvo.-Muy bien, seas lo que seas, ya me hiciste enfadar, y como veo que no me dejarás en paz ...

Entonces el cuerpo de Lincoln comenzó a brillar, especialmente en las manos y los ojos, estos últimos en color azul en vez de amarillo como el resto de su cuerpo.

-No voy a contenerme.

Entonces Orange Hare usó su visión helada, y congeló las piernas de aquel ser, para luego disparar rayos de luz con sus manos, empujando varios metros al ser.

-Que conste que te lo advertí.

Sin embargo, aquel ser nuevamente liberó de su espalda aquel polvo metálico que se transformó en tentáculos para reducir a Lincoln, este intentó golpear uno de los tentáculos que iban hacia el, pero cuando los tocó, estos se hicieron polvo, para luego volver a convertirse en tentáculos de metal que lo atraparon.

-Ah ...! ¡Rayos! Grrr!-Dijo Lincoln, intentando zafarse de aquellos "tentáculos de metal" que lo apresaban.

-**INICIANDO EXTRACCIÓN.**-Volvió a repetir, sacando nuevamente su taladro de su guantelete.

Estaba a punto de incrustar su taladro en el cuerpo del albino, cuando este comenzó a emanar un brillo, además de que el casco de aquel ser le indicó que su temperatura comenzaba a aumentar.

Fue entonces que Lincoln apretó su puño, este envolviéndose en una fuerte luz y, de un poderoso puñetazo, golpeó al ser, enviándolo varios metros lejos, Lincoln se puso en posición defensiva, y corrió hacia aquel ser, el cual se había estrellado contra una pared de piedra, quebrándola en el proceso, y su armadura parecía haber sufrido severos daños.

-¿No tienes suficiente aún?-Preguntó Lincoln, desafiante.

-_PELIGRO_.-Dijo la computadora al ser.-_DAÑOS CONSIDERABLES AL CASCO Y SEVERAS PERFORACIONES, ARMADURA AL 25% DE CAPACIDAD._-Añadió para luego escanear a Lincoln.-_NIVEL DE AMENAZA: **IMPORTANTE**, SE RECOMIENDA EVACUACIÓN._

_-_**Tal vez haya fallado.**-Se dijo así mismo.-**Pero ahora sabemos donde buscar.**

Entonces el ser se puso rápidamente de pie y salió huyendo hacia los aires, hacia el espacio a gran velocidad.

-¡Rayos! Se escapó y se ha hecho tarde ... ¡RAYOS! ¡Debo volver con mi familia ya!

Lincoln dio un fuerte salto que generó un cráter de donde salió, y fue rápidamente de regreso al lago con su familia, sabía que estarían muy preocupados, por lo que tendría que pensar en una buena excusa para explicar su ausencia.

* * *

_El Héroe de Pelo blanco_

_El misterioso héroe que salvó la ciudad hace unos días atrás, nuevamente ha salido a detener al extraño sospechoso que muchos testigos consideran de origen extraterrestre._

_A pesar de que algunos oficiales resultaron heridos, el misterioso héroe de blanco y anaranjado ha logrado llegar a tiempo para interferir, ¿quien será? ¿por que hace lo que hace? preguntas que todos nos hacemos ahora que aquel héroe ha salvado a la ciudad de Royal Woods._

_Sigan sintonizando para más información y más noticias._

Varios miembros de la familia Loud habían permanecido pendientes de las noticias, Leni y las hijas menores para ser exactos, habían visto todo el reportaje, o bueno, lo que se pudo reportar respecto al nuevo héroe que defendió su cuidad.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln llegó al lago, pasó detrás de la cabaña, se quitó el traje y luego se topó con su madre.

-Lincoln Marie Loud, ¿se puede saber donde estabas?-Preguntó Rita, abrazándolo.-estuvimos preocupados por ti, y es la segunda vez que lo haces.

-Lo ... lo siento mamá.-Dijo.-Tuve ... que ir al baño.

-¿Al bosque?

-Ehhh...-Sudó el albino.-Me gusta la privacidad, ¿ok?

-De acuerdo...-Dijo su madre, aunque algo dudosa.-Al menos no te ha pasado nada gracias al cielo, ven, la cena está casi lista, ya le avisaré al resto que te encontré.

-Si, mamá.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bosque donde la armadura del ser explotó, llegó un grupo de personas a investigar los restos, entre ellos llegó Rudolph. Analizaron los restos.

-Señor.-Dijo uno de sus acompañantes.-Hay varios circuitos que están algo intactos.

-Define "intactos"

-Pues... están bastante dañados por la explosión.

El Muchacho suspiró.

-Supongo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.-Dijo con algo de decepción.-Llévenlas al laboratorio para que nuestros ingenieros se hagan cargo.

-Pero... ¿para que exactamente, señor?

-Ya lo verás.-Respondió calmado.-Ya lo verás.


	11. Episodio 6 (Parte 1)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 6__: Corto Circuito (Parte 1)_

* * *

Un par de meses pasaron, y ya Lincoln logró consolidarse como el justiciero de su ciudad, durante ese lapso de tiempo detuvo varios robos, desarticulo pequeños grupos criminales y hasta salvó miles de personas en catástrofes cercanas a la ciudad o dentro de ella, desde aviones que se iban a estrellar, hasta salvar gente en sus automóviles en un puente que se iba a derrumbar.

Sobra decir que el albino estaba más que satisfecho con su "trabajo de medio tiempo", pues la palabra correcta de describirlo sería **emocionado**, y mucho.

Además de eso, su nuevo físico le había sido de mucho beneficio, podía hacer las cosas con mejor energía, no le dolía tanto los entrenamientos con Lynn, es más, incluos la vencía varias veces, y además de eso, su madre parecía estar satisfecha con su hijo "haciendo ejercicio"

Fue que en vivo, el alcalde estaba haciendo una conferencia de prensa para hablar con el pueblo, las cámaras se posaron frente al ayuntamiento.

-Mis queridos ciudadanos.-Dijo el alcalde.-Se que muchos de ustedes deben estar asustados por los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente, y que estas "personas" quizás no sean las únicas allá afuera, pero como alcalde de Royal Woods les confirmo que hemos empezado a desplegar a las fuerzas de seguridad, no permitiremos que la semilla del pánico se siembre en nuestra querida ciudad.

-Señor alcalde.-Dijo uno de los reporteros.-¿Que hay del llamado justiciero la ciudad? ¿cual es su opinión respecto al que todos llaman héroe Royal Woods?

-Bueno...-Explicó.-Es evidente que ha hecho lo que está en su poder para detener a otros que son como el, pero aún no sabemos sus intenciones con claridad, por ende, si lo ven, por favor, procuren mantener las precauciones necesarias.

-Señor alcalde, ciudadanos, no tienen nada que temer, créanme.

Todos fijaron en el techo del ayuntamiento, ahí Lincoln, con su traje y antifaz puesto, este dio un pequeño salto y aterrizó frente al alcalde, sus guardias se pusieron delante y le apuntaron.

-¡Quieto!-Dijo uno de ellos.-No se acerque.

-Caballeros.-Pidió el albino.-No les haré daño, créanme, vengo en son de paz.

-¡Es el!-Dijo un ciudadano.-Es el justiciero de Royal Woods!

Pronto, mientras los guaridas alejaban al alcalde y a su esposa, los reporteros se aproximaron a Lincoln sin pensárselo 2 veces, bombardeándolo con miles de preguntas.

_-¿De donde eres?_

_-¿Por que haces lo que haces?_

_-¿Que se siente ser tan poderoso?_

_-¿Cual es tu fin ayudando a la gente?_

_-¿Que tan poderoso eres?_

_-¿Quien eres?_

-Caballeros, tranquilos.-Dijo Lincoln.-Responderé las preguntas que pueda responder una a una, descuiden.

-Disculpe, justiciero.-Dijo uno de los reporteros.-¿Ha detenidos crímenes antes de presentarse al público?.

-Bueno... la verdad no.-Respondió.-Apenas conseguí mis poderes fue cuando empecé a luchar contra el crimen.

-¿Como obtuvo sus poderes?-Preguntó otra.

-Es complicado.-Replicó el albino, llevándose la mano a la nuca.-Pues no recuerdo mucho, y lo demás, es "clasificado"

-¿Por que lucha contra el crimen?

Lincoln sonrió ante esa pregunta.

-Desde hace un par de años soñaba con ser un superhéroe como los de los cómics.-Respondió.-Por muy imposible que pareciera... hasta ahora, y me alegra tener la oportunidad de recibir dones tan buenos como estos. Hay muchas injusticias en el mundo, y aunque tampoco pueda hacerlo todo, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para luchar por la justicia, defender a aquellos que no pueden defenderse solos, y proteger a mis seres queridos.

-¿Cual es tu propósito con lo que haces?-Preguntó otro reportero.

-Es muy simple, y ya lo he dicho.-Respondió Lincoln.-Luchar contra el crimen y poder hacer lo correcto con tantas injusticias que ocurren, y muy pocos tenemos el valor de levantarnos y decir "Basta"-Añadió.-No pretendo ser una amenaza, al contrario, yo planeo luchar contra ellas.

Lincoln se alejó de los reporteros un poco y se preparó para dar un salto, no sin antes dirigirse a ellos por última vez.

-Soy **Orange Hare**.-Respondió.-Y defenderé esta ciudad y a los que amo hasta mi último aliento.

Dicho esto, el albino dio un salto por los aires, perdiéndose en el cielo.

* * *

Orange Hare

es como el llamado "justiciero de Royal Woods" se ha presentado en esta tarde frente al ayuntamiento de la ciudad.

Según sus declaraciones, sus intenciones no van más allá de hacer lo correcto. Aunque ya hay gente que duda de sus palabras, en especial las autoridades, sea como sea, esta claro que tenemos a un superhumano en nuestra ciudad, y ya se ha convertido para muchos en...

* * *

-¡... Una amenaza, eso es lo que es!-Fue lo que dijo frente a toda la escuela una chica de tez morena, chaqueta negra, botas blancas, y camisa rayada, además de cabello negro con un mechó teñido de morado.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando, Tabby?

-Si, ha salvado la ciudad varias veces, es sin duda un héroe.

-No le teme a nada, al parecer.

-Es muy caballeroso.

-Y bastante apuesto.

-¡Ugghh! ¿Es en serio, Haiku?-Cuestionó la morena.

-Oh, vamos, Tabby.-Respondió esta vez Luna, que había oído la conversación de su amiga con las demás.-Un héroe como los de los cómics de Lincoln, en la vida real no esta para nada mal, como el dijo, hay muchas injusticias en el mundo.

-Y no han pensado en que posiblemente hayan más criminales e injusticias con su llegada.-Respondió Tabby.-Y ... ¿que tal si cambia de opinión y se hace un villano?

-Creo que ya estas exagerando.-Dijo Haiku.-Además sus palabras allá en el ayuntamiento parecieron ser bastante claras respecto a sus intenciones.

-Aaugh! No puedo creerlo.-Dijo, y, frustrada, Tabby se marchó.

-Vamos, dude.-Dijo Luna, intentando animarla.-No te pongas así, amiga.

La morena solo suspiró, pero siguió su paso.

-Sinceramente no entiendo su odio hacia el nuevo héroe de la ciudad.-Comentó George, cruzado de brazos.

-Y que lo digas.-Respondió Luna, también cruzada de brazos.-Por que será que está en contra del superhéroe ese, yo creo que hace lo correcto.

-Opino lo mismo.-Dijo Haiku.-Aunque la ciudad es bastante tranquila, últimamente han ocurrido cosas raras, no nos vendría mal un justiciero como el.

* * *

-Si, ya vamos en un 45%.-Dijo Cuantic man que trabajaba incansablemente en su máquina, y era ayudado por un grupo de delincuentes menores que les otorgó poderes gracias al supermeteorito, ofreciéndoles grandes cantidades de dinero que pudieran tomar con sus poderes a cambio de que lo ayudaran con su máquina.

Entonces, tras hacer unos ajustes, la máquina empezó a hacer luces extrañas, cosa que alertó a sus "secuaces"

-Uh, señor.-Dijo uno de estos.-¿Es normal que haga esas cosas?

-Más o menos.-Respondió.-Su conexión con el reino cuántico es instantánea, pero una vez que coloque el supermeteorito en su núcleo una vez terminado, ambas realidades se tocarán, y podré viajar hasta allí.-Añadió.-Sin embargo, por ahora, como el portal aún no está abierto, y ambas realidades siguen interactuando, cada una generará una que otra repercusión en la otra, en la nuestra sería algo no más allá de fuertes tormentas eléctricas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las clases estaban terminando, por lo que Luna aprovechó para platicar con Lincoln un poco.

-Hey, hermano.-Dijo Luna.

-Oh, hola, Luna.-Respondió.

-¿Has visto las noticias acerca de ese tal héroe?-Preguntó ella.

-Uhh... ¿cual héroe?

-¿Cual más? me refiero a Orange Hare.-Dijo Luna.-Fue como se presentó en las noticias en el ayuntamiento.

-Ah ... uh... ¡si, la vi!-Se excusó el albino.-Fue genial... Orange Hare es un gran héroe ... como Ace Savvy.

-Si, pero este es real.-Respondió.-Aunque no puedo dejar de ver lo mucho que te pareces a el hermano.-Comentó Luna.-Ambos tienen el cabello blanco.

-(Glup) oh... uhhh... ¡si! Es cierto.-Dijo nervioso.-Que cosas, ¿no?

No era necesario mostrar el fuerte temor que Lincoln estaba experimentando en esos momentos, por los comentarios de su hermana, su identidad secreta estaba en riesgo.

-Aunque recuerdo que a ti no te gustaba tener el pelo puntiagudo.

Entonces la expresión de Lincoln cambio de una de nerviosismo extremo, a una de molestia al recordar la vez que tuvo el cabello así, por culpa de uno de los experimentos que Lisa realizó con el jabón que dejó en el baño justo cuando Lincoln se bañaba, acabó teniendo el peinado como si fuera un puercoespín por casi un mes, y gracias a eso, empezó a detestar el cabello con puntas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, hermana.-Respondió el albino con una mueca de molestia.-Por eso jamás me pondría el cabello de esa forma... Orange Hare podrá ir con ese peinado, pero yo no.

-Oh, cierto.-Dijo Luna.-...No fuiste el único que tuvo la desdicha de haberse lavado con ese jabón de Lisa.-Recordó también mostrando una mirada de molestia.-Yo, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola y Papá tuvimos la mala suerte de también lavarnos con ese shampo creado por Lisa.

-¿Ves? por eso no me gusta tener puntas en mi cabello.-Respondió.-... Ni aunque fuera Orange Hare, usaría ese tipo de peinado, tuve que tomarme la foto escolar con ese peinado.

-No te culpo, hermano.-Dijo Luna.-También Lori tuvo que ir a su cita con Bobby con ese peinado, y Lola no pudo asistir a sus certámenes por eso.

-(Suspiro) menos mal que Lisa lo arregló en un par de días.

* * *

-Si... ¡Si! ¡Funciona! ¡FUNCIONA!

"Cuantic man" estaba exaltado y triunfante al ver como su maquina en la que ha estado trabajando desde hace mucho tiempo estaba dando resultados, la cual comenzó a despedir rayos hacia arriba en diferentes ángulos.

-Jefe, ¿es normal que haga eso?

-Si.-Respondió el villano.-Cuando los 2 mundos comienzan a abrir un puente entre ellos, las frecuencias interactuan, como consecuencia, pueden traer diversos efectos a ambos mundos por igual.

-¿Y... que clase de efectos?

-Tormentas eléctricas intensas, huracanes, nada de que preocuparse, además, estamos varios metros bajo tierra a las afueras de la ciudad, no sacaré la máquina hasta que este totalmente terminada.

-¿Y que hacemos hasta entonces?-Preguntó otro de sus "secuaces".

-Sigan trabajando en ella, y no se preocupen por lo que ocurra afuera, después de todo, les di poderes en caso de que las cosas se les pongan difíciles para ustedes.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Lincoln se había reunido con Clyde, Liam y Rusty.

-Hola, chicos.-Saludó el albino.-¿Y Zach?

-Oh, ¿no te enteraste? Tuvo paperas.-Dijo Clyde.

-Cielos, que mal.-Respondió el albino.-Espero que esté bien.

-Nosotros igual.-Dijo Rusty.-Oye, ¿también te enteraste del nuevo héroe de la ciudad?

-¿Orange Hare?

-Si! ese mismo.-Respondió.-Nunca pensé que los héroes podrían se reales.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Clyde, igual de asombrado.-Esto es tan genial, es como si fuera un cómic de Ace Savvy, pero real!

-Si, Orange Hare es fantástico!-Añadió Liam.-¿No lo crees, Lincoln?

El albino sonrió al ver como sus amigos se asombraban por la aparición del nuevo héroe de la ciudad, se sentía orgulloso de hacer justicia tal cual como lo hacía su héroe favorito de los cómics, y estaba feliz de que sus amigos también opinaran bien de el, sin saber su identidad secreta, claro.

-Ah... ¡Si! por supuesto.-Respondió Lincoln.-Es un gran héroe sin duda, es muy genial, salvó la ciudad un centenar de veces.

-¡Si! es asombroso.-Dijo Clyde.-Es muy genial.

-No, No es genial.

Entonces los chicos voltearon a ver a Tabby, la cual había dicho eso.

-Es un farsante.-Dijo la morena.-Si fuera un héroe de verdad, iría tras los policías y los corruptos.

-Oh, Tabby, no empieces de nuevo, por favor.-Dijo otra chica morena que vino atrás suyo, era Stella.-¿No crees que estás exagerando?

-Claro que no.-Respondió.-Ese Orange Hare es un farsante, si fuera un héroe, arrancaría el problema de raíz de nuestra comunidad.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó Lincoln con una ceja arqueada, pero sin tomarse a pecho las declaraciones de Tabby.

-Si no hubiera gobierno, seríamos libres, sin autoridad, sin reglas estúpidas, ni leyes que nos oprimieran.

-Eso es anarquía, Tabby.-Le respondió Stella.-Créeme, no sería tan "utópico" como crees un mundo así.

-Pff, si claro.-Respondió.-Como sea, ese Orange Hare no me parece más que un farsante que se cree un héroe de verdad.

-Vamos, Tabby.-Dijo Clyde.-Creo que ya estás exagerando.

La chica ya se había molestado porque sus compañeros no compartían su misma opinión respecto al nuevo justiciero de Royal woods, cabe mencionar que todos los amigos de Lincoln presentes opinaron que Orange Hare era un héroe de verdad, casi sacado de un cómic, aunque el único que no dijo nada, fue Lincoln, quien se limitó a ver como sus amigos hablaban acerca de el, comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo.

_-Vaya, si que logré impresionarlos a todos._-Pensó a sus adentros.-_Bueno... casi._-Añadió viendo a Tabby, quien parecía aún no estar convencida con Orange Hare.

-Como sea.-Dijo la morena, queriendo terminar la discusión.-Esta noche es el aniversario de la radio escolar, así que, si me disculpan...-Finalizó yéndose del comedor de la escuela.

* * *

Ya más tarde, la escuela estaba casi por terminar, aunque como algunos clubes aún estaban abiertos, algunos chicos se quedaban después de las clases un poco más para realizar algunos proyectos o tareas pendientes, Lincoln y Clyde regresaban a sus respectivos hogares.

Sin embargo, cuando Lincoln comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, el cielo comenzó a oscurecer de forma extraña, pues aún estaban a la mitad del día, sin embargo, el albino logró ver como en el cielo comenzaban a formarse nubes negras, oyéndose ligeros sonidos de truenos.

-Pero que...-Decía el chico Loud.-El pronóstico del clima no anunciaba lluvia.

Entonces ligeros truenos resonaron en el cielo junto a rápidos destellos de luz de electricidad.

-Rayos, si empieza a llover, prefiero no empaparme.-Dijo para luego comenzar a correr antes de que empezase a llover.

Aprovechando que no había nadie prestando atención, además de que esa calle era poco transcurrida en aquellas horas, Lincoln dio un super salto hacia su casa, no fue muy alto ni tan lejos, aunque en el aire, estuvo unos cuantos metros abajo de las nubes, fue muy afortunado de que no le cayera ningún rayo. Finalmente, Lincoln aterrizó en el jardín trasero de su casa, pero creando un punto agrietado donde cayó, causando un pequeño temblor.

-_Ten cuidado, Joven Loud._-Dijo uno de los espíritus estelares.-_¿Quieres que te descubra tu familia?_

-Perdón.-Respondió un poco avergonzado.-No pensé que mi salto podría llamar la atención.

-_Bueno, todavía estás dominando tus poderes, Lincoln_.-Respondió.-_no te preocupes._

-Esta bien, Gracias.-Dijo el albino.

El albino estuvo a punto de entrar a la casa, pero entonces vio a Lucy bajo el árbol, despertando, pues al parecer, había estado durmiendo leyendo su libro de poemas, se sorprendió de que los truenos no la hayan despertado.

-¿Lucy?

La gótica levantó la mirada, revelando que su boca babeaba.

-Uh... ¿que?-Decía Lucy, despertando.-¿Lincoln?

-Te encontré durmiendo aquí.-Respondió.

-Oh...

Entonces más truenos se vieron en el cielo cubierto de nubes negras, varios destellos recorrieron el cielo tormentoso sobre Royal Woods, algo que llamó la atención de ambos hermanos.

-Un clima de tormenta...-Dijo Lucy.-Es como en un poema que escribí una vez... creo que ahora me siento inspirada.-Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pero mejor entremos antes de que empiece a llover.

Lucy asintió y ambos entraron a la casa Loud mientras los truenos comenzaban a caer cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

* * *

_Y es así, como el justiciero de Royal woods, Orange Hare, se ha presentado en esta misma mañana en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad en medio de una entrevista del alcalde de la ciudad mientras se refería a su opinión hacia el héroe._

_Orange Hare prestó sus declaraciones, asegurando que sus intenciones no eran más que proteger la ciudad, y aunque aún hay quien duda de sus palabras, ya hay muchos quienes han mostrado su apoyo y agradecimientos de su presencia, sin duda, Orange Hare se ha vuelto una figura muy querida entre los habitantes de la ciudad._

_En otras noticias, intensas nubes de relámpagos han empezado a formarse encima de la ciudad, los meteorólogos pronostican tormentas eléctricas intensas de acuerdo al incremento de actividad de truenos y relámpagos que están ocurriendo, se recomienda a los ciudadanos no con ninguna clase de objeto metálico o aparato electrónico expuesto._

Rudolph estaba viendo las noticias locales mientras se tomaba un descanso tras los asuntos que tenía dentro de su compañía, así como los restos de la armadura del ser que había llegado a la tierra y que fue derrotado por Orange Hare. Ordenó que lo llevaran a ingeniería e investigaran las partes que quedaron tras el combate.

-Señor.-Dijo uno de sus ingenieros, entrando a la oficina del chico.-Hemos hecho análisis a las muestras del metal recuperados aquel ser aparentemente... extraterrestre.

-¿Cual es el resultado?

-Pues la mayoría tienen compuestos fabricados de una forma nunca antes vista.-Mencionó.-Y encontramos unos pocos ships muy extraños, ahora mismo los pusimos a investigar para ver si podemos replicar y aplicar a nuestra tecnología.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Rex.-Una vez tengan a un nivel avanzado dicha investigación, quiero que me informen y me los muestren.

-Si, señor.

Entonces, los sonidos de relámpagos se hicieron más fuertes, al voltear a la ventana, Rex pudo ver como varios rayos comenzaban a caer en diversos rayos no solo encima de los pararrayos de los edificios, algunos incluso comenzaban a caer en otras partes del suelo. Sin duda, eso ya empezaba a no ser normal.

* * *

Lincoln y Lucy habían entrado ya a la casa hace no mucho, adentro también estaban las gemelas, mientras Lola se veía en su espejo sentada en el sofá, Lana está con Charles, Cliff y Geo, quienes habían entrado detrás de Lincoln y Lucy por la tormenta, Lisa estaba junto a su extraña máquina meteorológica dentro de la casa, cosa que llamó la atención del albino.

-Lisa, ¿que haces con eso dentro de la casa?

-Analizando la tormenta, unidad fraternal mayor.-Dijo la genio.-Si yo fuera tu, llamaría a nuestras unidades fraternales y paternales, será mejor que entren pronto, pues según estos análisis.-Dijo sacando un papel con notas que imprimió su máquina.-La tormenta eléctrica va a empeorar... Y mucho.

Entonces un estruendo estremeció a los chicos a la vez que vieron una luz en un parpadeo en las ventanas del patio delantero, cuando todos se asomaron, vieron el árbol del jardín envuelto en llamas por un rayo que le cayó encima, pero entonces, vieron en la calle más relámpagos caer contra el pavimento, uno cayó justo en frente de un vehículo, su conductor casi pierde el control tras el susto que recibió del rayo frente suyo, los hermanos Loud vieron como cada vez más rayos comenzaban a caer junto a las primeras gotas de lluvia, golpeando los techos de las casas y la calle.

-Mejor llamemos a mamá, papá y a las chicas.-Dijo Lincoln con preocupación.

-Traeré por mi generador personal en caso de que algún rayo golpee la antena de nuestra casa.-Dijo Lisa, corriendo a su habitación.

-Chicas.-Dijo Lincoln a sus hermanas menores.-Será mejor que no salgan afuera, y menos con algo metálico, ¿oyeron?-Declaró, sus hermanas asintieron.-Bien, yo iré a buscar a las demás.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Pero afuera están cayendo truenos.-Dijo Lana.

-¿A donde piensas ir?-Preguntó Lola con temor.

-No salgas, hermano.-Dijo Lucy.-Es peligroso allá afuera.

-Tranquilas, chicas.-Les respondió.-Volveré, lo prometo.

-Pero...

Sin embargo, Lincoln salió y cerró la puerta tras suyo y corrió, evitando alguno que otro rayo que caían contra el suelo, y algunos sobre los techos de las casas que hacían caer pequeños escombros, había gente también corriendo en la calle buscando refugio, además de varios choques que sufrieron algunos vehículos por los rayos que caían con fuerza en la calle. Entonces, Lincoln logró entrar a un callejón y se puso su traje, para dar un gran salto, rumbo a la escuela, en busca de Luna y Luan, quienes se habían quedado un poco más en la escuela al haberse unido a clubes dentro de esta hace algún tiempo.

De repente, un rayó consiguió alcanzar a Orange Hare, la descarga le provocó gran dolor e hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo, dando un par de saltos sobre el suelo al golpearse.

-_OOUUHHH_!-Se quejó el albino, reincorporándose.-Eso... de verdad dolió.-Dijo poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el polvo que tenía sobre su camisa.-Oh, vaya! llegué a la escuela.-Dijo viendo que había caído frente a la escuela.-Debo ir a ver si hay gente afuera o en el patio...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Luna, Sam, Tabby y George tocaban una canción de rock'n roll con sus instrumentos conectados a un parlante, que estaba enchufado, y por ende, fue que un rayo alcanzó a la antena de la escuela, lo que ocasionó un apagó en su sala, y en el establecimiento en general.

-Oigan ¿que pasó?-Quiso saber Luna al ver que se fue la electricidad.

Sin embargo, un rayo cayó sobre el techo de donde estaban, penetrándolo y dando un buen susto a los chicos.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Preguntó Sam, exaltada.

-Miren, el cielo está lleno de relámpagos.-Dijo George.

-Alumnos!-Dijo la maestra DiMartino entrando a la sala.-¡Vayan a la bodega del sótano, Rápido!

Más rayos comenzaron a hacer hoyos en el techo, dejando que también las gotas de lluvia y algo de viento entraran por estos, los chicos hicieron caso, y comenzaron a correr junto a otros chicos que también eran guiados por los maestros al sótano de la escuela.

Luna y sus amigos fueron los últimos en llegar, Sam y George habían logrado llegar primero, pero entonces, un rayo golpeó el techo que estaba sobre Luna y Tabby, a la primera se le atascó un pie en los escombros, y a la segunda le cayó una viga de metal encima, atrapándola.

-¡Ahh... Ayuda!-Llamó la rockera por socoro.-¡Ayuda!

-¡Luna!

-No, Dimitri.-Dijo George.-¡Es peligroso!

-Es mi novia, no puedo dejarla allí!-Dijo el chico, quien intentó ir por Luna, pero DiMartino se lo impidió.

-No, no puedo arriesgar la vida de mis alumnos.-Respondió.

-¡Pero...!

-Señor Yoshikage, quédese aquí.-Dijo poniéndose en medio.-Por favor, deje que yo me haga cargo.

Pero entonces, Orange Hare apareció de otro hoyo, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Miren, es Orange Hare!

-¡El nos ayudará!

El albino entonces miró a Luna, la cual estaba atrapada, entonces levantó el trozo de concreto que tenía sobre su pie.

-¡Rápido, refugiate!-Dijo Orange Hare, Luna hizo caso y corrió con los demás sin pensárselo 2 veces.

Pero entonces, Orange Hare miró a los escombros y vio que Tabby aún seguía atrapada, no perdió tiempo y empezó a remover los escombros para sacarla de allí, llegó a la viga de metal que tenía encima y empezó a sacarla, en ese momento, la morena comenzó a despertar.

-¿uh?

-Tranquila.-Dijo Orange Hare.-te sacaré de estos escombros.

-¡TU!-Exclamó.-El farsante de Royal woods, ¿que rayos crees que estás haciendo?

-No es momento para hablar de esto... chica.-Respondió sosteniendo el peso de la viga con escombros encima.-Tienes que salir de aquí. ¡Ahora!

-¡Bien!

Tabby salió de ahí y Lincoln dejó caer los escombros, pero entonces, cuando Tabby corría a la puerta del sótano, pisando un cable salido, otro trueno cayó, esta vez sobre el albino, que también estaba pisando el mismo cable salido, este lo electrocutó, y la corriente corrió por el cable, cargada con la energía solar de Orange Hare, hasta donde estaba Tabby.

La chica recibió la descarga, causando que brillara en electricidad, su piel palideció y su cabello negro se volvió del mismo color que su mechón púrpura, y la electricidad que la rodeaba adoptó también este color, causando que finalmente se desmayara.

-¡Rayos!-Dijo Lincoln.

Tomó entonces a Tabby en sus brazos y la examinó, aún tenía pulso y respiraba con normalidad, entonces procedió a entrar al sótano, donde estaban los demás.

-Es Orange hare...-Dijo un chico.

-Y trae a Tabby consigo y... ¿pero que...?

-¿Esa... es Tabby?-Pensó Sam en voz alta, estupefacta como los demás al ver el aspecto de la morena guitarrista.

-¡¿Que paso?!-Preguntó Alarmada DiMartino al ver el aspecto de Tabby.

-Nos cayó un rayo encima a los 2 y se desmayó.-Respondió Lincoln.-Tranquilos, creo que estará bien.

-Espera.-Dijo Luna entonces.-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Voy a parar esta tormenta.-Dijo y volteó para volver a salir.

* * *

-Ok, debo detener la tormenta...-Dijo Lincoln, con varios rayos cayendo a su alrededor.-¿pero como?

-_Usa tu super aliento sobre las nubes_.-Dijo una de las ánimas.-_La tormenta parece de carácter tropical, si enfrías la temperatura de las nubes, en teoría podrías convertir la lluvia en una nevada._

-¿Están seguros?

-_Es una posibilidad.-_Dijo otra ánima.-_Pero ten cuidado, también hay la posibilidad de que si lo haces, podría cambiar de lluvia a granizo y una ventisca helada._

-Pues es lo que tengo.-Respondió.-¿pero como podré ponerme encima de las nubes?

-_Salta lo suficientemente alto para ponerte encima de las nubes y sopla con todo tu aliento._

No estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero los relámpagos se hacían cada vez más destructivos, comenzaban a generar cráteres en el suelo, destruían partes de techos y edificios, el viento se arremolinaba, Lincoln vio como los truenos comenzaban a hacer añicos los techos de la escuela y los demás edificios cercanos, sin mucho tiempo para pensar en algo mejor, con todas sus fuerzas, Lincoln dio un super salto, volando hacia arriba, causando un pulso que hizo temblar un poco su alrededor de donde saltó.

Una ves en el aire, inhalando hasta llenar sus pulmones, y entonces, sopló su super aliento sobre las nubes, para luego volver a caer al suelo, estrellándose en un crater donde cayó.

-_No pares, Lincoln Loud, hazlo de nuevo._

Lincoln asintió y volvió a dar su super salto, una y otra vez, tomando aire por la boca cada vez que ascendía, enfriando la temperatura de las nubes, soplando fuertes ventiscas sobre las enormes masas de nubes a su alrededor, cubriendo unas cuantas manzanas de su rango de soplido, lo repitió varias veces, entonces vio como entre las gotas de lluvia, comenzaba a caer más nieve y los truenos disminuían su actividad poco a poco, por lo que volvió a saltar y tomando todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones, sopló sobre las nubes moviéndose a diversos lados por cada salto.

Tras varios saltos, y mucho aire tomado, Lincoln vio como su plan comenzaba a dar resultado.

Las gotas se convirtieron en copos de nueve, los rayos se calmaron a pesar de no desaparecer del todo, sin embargo, ahora eran comunes e inofensivos, aunque el viento siguió soplando con fuerza, Orange Hare supo que lo consiguió tras varios saltos, luego de un par de saltos y soplidos más, ya casi exhausto, el albino saltó y tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones se lo permitían, y dio su último y más grande soplido helado sobre las nubes, calmando la tormenta en su totalidad, y convirtiéndola en una vedada, cayendo al suelo, exhausto.

-Aff... aff... afff... aff...-Jadeaba Lincoln tirado en el suelo mientras veía la nieve caer.-Lo... aff... lo... aff... ¡lo logré...! ¡Aff...!

-Si, Lincoln.-Dijo otra Ánima.-Lo lograste.

Una vez reincorporado, vio como la gente salía de las casas y comenzaban a señalarlo y aplaudirle, pues vieron como el saltaba y caía dando su super aliento contra las nubes de tormenta.

-Woohh!-Dijo Lincoln recuperando el aliento, levantando los 2 puños en un breve momento, haciendo que al gente celebrara aún más.-Eso... eso fue lo más extremo que hice hasta ahora...

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**Con ustedes, otro capítulo de Orange Hare Origins, como vieron, Cuantic man ha hecho de las suyas, y vaya que provocó un caos por toda la ciudad, la idea de causar una tormenta como esa, la tuve de inspiración de la película "Geotormenta", y aunque por ahora, Lincoln no sabe que fue el quien causó dicho clima extremo, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que lo sepa, y no solo eso, Rex Rudolph también podría convertirse en un problema para nuestro héroe al tener tecnología de aquel ser extraterrestre que vino por el ADN del albino.**_

_**¿Lincoln sabrá quien causó la tormenta?**_

_**¿Rudolph planeará algo contra Orange Hare?**_

_**¿Que habrá sido del resto de la familia Loud y sus amigos durante la tormenta eléctrica?**_

_**¿Que pasó con Tabby?**_

_**Con el sexto capítulo, solo quedarían 4 antes de terminar con la historia, aunque, claro, están divididos en partes, aún así, relativamente, estamos cerca del final de la historia, si les ha gustado, no olviden dejar su review y opiniones.**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	12. Episodio 6 (Parte 2)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 6__: Corto Circuito (Parte 2)_

* * *

-...Mmmhhh... mmhhh...

En una sala de hospital, Tabby poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, al principio veía un poco borroso, pero luego, vio donde estaba realmente, justo en ese momento, la enfermera llegaba con algo de comer.

-Oh, despertó, señorita.-Dijo.

-Uh?...¿Donde estoy?-Preguntó la morena.

-En el hospital.

-¿Pero... como es que llegué aquí?

-Le cayó un rayo en medio de la tormenta en la escuela el día de ayer.-Respondió, poniendo la bandeja a un lado en una mesa.-Pero por fortuna, no sufrió nada grave... excepto por su aspecto.

-¿Que?-Preguntó preocupada.-¿A que se refiere?

-Pues...

La enfermera entonces le entregó un espejo, y Tabby se vio detenidamente, quedando estupefacta por como se vio: Su piel, aunque aún era morena, ahora se veía más pálida, su cabello ahora se tornó del mismo color del que se había teñido su mechón, al igual que sus ojos. La chica no entendía como es que le sucedió eso, cuando entonces, vio la televisión, estaban dando noticias en aquellos momentos.

_-Aunque la inusual tormenta eléctrica de ayer causó severos destrozos, muchos ciudadanos fueron testigos de como el justiciero de la ciudad, Orange Hare, apareció saltando hacia las nubes como se puede ver en estos registros tomados por varias personas y cazanoticias, como convirtió esta tormenta eléctrica en una nevada en esta época._

Se pudo ver como en los videos mostrados, Orange Hare daba sus super saltos sobre las nubes y efectuaba su super aliento sobre estas, esto provocó que Tabby recordara cuando ella y sus amigos tocaban en la escuela, los rayos comenzaron a atravesar el techo, se había quedado atrapada con Luna en unos escombros, entonces Orange Hare llegó y las liberó, pero entonces, un rayo les cayó a ambos encima, y ella quedó inconsciente.

En ese momento, se podía ver a Tabby, viendo atentamente la televisión, fue que recordó entonces como Orange Hare la había sacado a ella y a Luna de los escombros durante la tormenta, fue que un rayo cayó y luego de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Para luego despertar en aquella sala de hospital... con su aspecto cambiado drásticamente.

* * *

Una hora después.

Lincoln volvió a ocultar su traje de Orange Hare en su cinturón, una cortesía de parte de los Estelares poco después que haya detenido la tormenta; rápidamente regresó a su hogar luego de un día entero, esperando que el resto de su familia estuviese bien y que hayan regresado sanos y salvos, para su sorpresa y fortuna, fue recibido por toda su familia.

-¡Lincoln Marie Loud!-Dijo Rita, exaltada.-¿Donde estabas? ¡Pudo haber sido peligroso esa tormenta que ocurrió! ¿no sabes lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti cuando tus hermanas menores nos dijeron que saliste?

-Yo... iba a buscarlos a ustedes.-Respondió.-Temí si algo llegase a pasarles, ¿donde estaban?

-Lori fue a la clínica donde trabajo.-Dijo Rita.-Y Lynn ya había llegado un poco antes, cuando empezaron los rayos, nos refugiamos todos en el sótano, fue que Lynn llamó a la casa, y Lisa contestó el teléfono, nos dijeron que fuiste a buscarnos, te intentamos llamar, pero dejaste tu teléfono en casa.

-_Ohh, rayos, lo olvidé._-Pensó el albino.

-Hijo, nos diste un buen susto.-Dijo esta vez Lynn padre.-¿Y si algo te hubiera pasado?

-Yo... lo siento.-Se disculpó Lincoln.-No... fue mi intención preocuparles, yo igual estaba preocupado por ustedes si algo pasaba, así que por eso fui a buscarlos.

-Esta bien, hijo.-Dijo Lynn padre, poniendo su mano en su hombro.-Tu madre y yo agradecemos tu preocupación, pero también debiste pensar en tu propia seguridad en la extraña tormenta de hace poco, además, dejaste a tus hermanas menores solas.-Añadió, lo que hizo que Lincoln bajara la cabeza, aún más avergonzado, pues no había pensado en que podría haber sido de sus hermanas menores, pues como recordaba en la escuela cuando salvó a Luna, la tormenta había empeorado, al grado de lanzar rayos que perforaban los techos.

Entonces, Rita y Lynn padre notaron la expresión de su hijo, y la primera se apresuró a calmarlo.

-Hijo, tranquilo.-Dijo su madre, poniéndose a su altura.-Ya todo esta bien, nosotros no sufrimos ningún daño por fortuna, y las niñas tampoco, y nos alegra que tu también estés bien.

-Esta bien...-Respondió.-... Y ¿Luna?

-Descuida, hijo.-Dijo Lynn padre.-Ella esta bien, junto con Luan y Lynn.

-Si, hermano.-Dijo la rockera.-Además, ese héroe, Orange Hare, vino a la escuela y me salvó a mi y a Tabby, debiste verlo, fue asombroso.

El albino sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermana mayor, se sentía aliviado de haber salvado el día, y que su familia no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

-Oigan, ya que está nevando.-Dijo Lana, cambiando de tema.-¿Que tal si vamos a jugar en la nieve? pues todos estamos bien.

-Si, Lana.-Dijo Lincoln un poco más calmado, y las demás también estaban de acuerdo ante la propuesta.-Buena idea.

Y la familia salió a la nieve, al igual que otros vecinos que también aprovecharon la nevada luego de la tormenta que Orange Hare detuvo el día anterior.

-Sin embargo.-Dijo Rita, dirigiéndose a Lincoln.-No supimos de ti desde ayer, ¿se puede saber donde estabas?

-Uhh... Me oculté en un bote de basura cerca de la escuela.-Se excusó.

-(Suspiro) esta bien.-Respondió la madre.-Pero tendremos una seria charla antes de que vayas a jugar, ¿entendido?

Lincoln nuevamente se llevó la mano a la nuca con vergüenza.

-Si, mamá.-Dijo rodando los ojos.

* * *

(Ayer, después de la tormenta)

Lincoln había regresado a la fortaleza desolada, en la isla de Ellesmere, Canadá; allí, estuvo platicando un poco más con las ánimas de los Estelares, el albino se veía bastante energizado de la emoción tras haber detenido la tormenta eléctrica en Royal Woods.

-Wow, eso fue fantástico.-Dijo Lincoln, emocionado.-No pensé que podría hacer eso.

-_Bueno, eso fue solo un poco de todo tu potencial que te hemos otorgado.-_Dijo una de las ánimas.-_Todo se resume en como sepas explotar tus poderes y potencial._

-Pues eso haré.-Respondió, lleno de determinación.

_-Oh, y... quizás sea pronto._

-¿por que?-Preguntó.

Una de las ánimas activó una enorme pantalla con un teclado que estaba frente a esta, proyectando a diversas personas, muy diferentes entre si, excepto por una cosa: todos mostraban habilidades impresionantes, de todo tipo, dominio elemental, vuelo, superfuerza, entre otros poderes.

-Esperen.-Dijo Lincoln.-Hay... ¿más como yo?

-_Más o menos._-Le respondieron.

-_Cuando te desmayaste tras ver aquel meteorito, el agua del río se lo llevó tras filtrarse sobre el cráter donde estaba, su roca estaba llena de la esencia del artefacto conocido como "Supermeteorito"_-Argumentó otra ánima.-_Esta se esparció por el agua, y se fue hacia el mar, y al sistema de agua potable de diversas partes del mundo._

-_Como resultado, varios humanos han empezado a manifestar poderes iguales a los tuyos y a los enemigos a los que te has enfrentado._-Añadió otra.-_Lo que no tardará en causar tensión y temor entre las autoridades de este planeta más que nada, y ya sabes lo que hace la gente cuando tienen miedo a lo que no entienden... o bueno, la mayoría._

-Mmmhhh, es cierto.-Dijo llevando su mano a su mentón.-Pero... si continuo haciendo el bien, quizás pueda hacer que las personas no teman.

-_Bien pensado, Lincoln_.-Respondió otra ánima.-_Más ahora que la gente de Royal woods te considera un héroe tras haber salvado el día._

-Espere... día... ¡Oh rayos!-Dijo alarmado.-Tengo que regresar a casa! ¡Seguramente estarán preocupados por mi!

* * *

Como Michigan y Groenlandia estaban en diferentes posiciones del globo, la hora era distinta en ambas partes una de la otra, Lincoln se dio cuenta que había olvidado ese detalle, así que eso le valió unos pequeños regaños leves por su madre debido a que intentó salir de la casa en medio de una tormenta.

Pero más allá de eso, el resto del día transcurrió normal para Lincoln, además de que se alegraba de que su familia estuviera bien. Cabe destacar que suspendieron las clases tanto por el temporal, teniendo el temor a réplicas, y el día de nieve que Lincoln creó, aunque eso no evitó que se reuniera con sus amigos, quienes ya hablaban del asunto y de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, aún recordó cuando a Tabby y a el les cayó el rayo, sinceramente, tras ver el aspecto de ella cambiado de semejante modo, Lincoln no podía evitar sentir preocupación por su amiga, algo que sus amigos y amigas también compartían con el, Tanto sus amigos, como Haiku, Polly, Jordan, y Stella planeaban visitarla al hospital y ver como estaba.

-Ojalá Tabby esté bien.-Dijo Rusty.-Debió ser duro que le cayera un rayo encima, Zach.

-Es cierto.-Respondió el chico, algo triste.

-Tranquilo, Zach.-Dijo Lincoln, poniendo su mano en su hombro.-ya iremos a verla y le daremos nuestro apoyo.

-Nosotras también.-Dijo Stella.-Sus padres dijeron que despertó hace un rato, podríamos ir a verla después.

-Si, por supuesto.-Añadió Lincoln.-Si despertó, seguramente no tardará en recuperarse.-Añadió, brindando optimismo a sus amigos.

-Gracias, chicos.-Dijo Zach.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no es así, Zach?-Dijo Rusty.

El pelirrojo sonrió al apoyo que sus amigos le dieron por Tabby.

* * *

_-Este código genético no es uno, es... como una gama completa de miles de individuos. Parece que... el héroe de la ciudad no es de este mundo._

_-¿Y sugiere que hagamos, Sr Rudolph?_

_-Usemos este trozo de ADN para analizar sus características, fortalezas, y debilidades, además hacer un rival a su altura.-Respondió.-Mientras yo trabajaré en una armadura en base a la tecnología extraída de aquel ser que vino del espacio._

_-¡¿Como?!-Preguntaron los científicos ante lo que el muchacho tenía planeado._

_-Pe... pero, señor, ¿por que quiere hacer eso?_

_-¿Acaso no han notado lo poderoso que es este "héroe"?-Preguntó Rudolph.-¿Que tan creíbles o concretas son sus palabras? ya ha habido gente que ha dicho eso antes y siempre acaban retorciendo su camino. ¿Que les hace pensar que este chico sea diferente? prefiero prevenir que lamentar, además nadie debe depender de nadie más que uno mismo._

_Los científicos pensaron en lo que su jefe dijo, pues ¿que tan concretas eran sus palabras que dijo en frente de todos? cualquiera mataría por un poder como el de Orange Hare, y no solo niños que sueñan con ser superhéroes como en sus cómics favoritos, una vez que un hombre tiene poder, luego querrá más, convirtiéndose en un apetito insaciable, pudiendo llegar incluso a cometer cosas realmente aberrantes, al calibre de los personajes más cínicos de la historia, o incluso peor._

_-Vaya... es un buen punto, señor._

_-Muy bien, entonces procedan con la investigación._

* * *

Lincoln estuvo jugando en la nieve junto a su familia, Lola había hecho un muñeco de nieve que luego fue destruido por Lynn andando en un snowboard por una pista de hielo que ella y Lana crearon con la manguera.

-¡Me las pagarás!-Juró la rubia consentida.

-¡No lo creo, rosada!-Respondió la castaña ante la amenaza de su hermana menor, al la cual parecía haberle perdido el miedo.-¡Recuerda que mamá y papá te castigaron cuando se enteraron de todas las amenazas y trampas que hiciste! Tus rivales acabaron diciéndole todo a mamá y a papá, y Luan ayudó en eso.

-T... T... Tu...!

Pero al final, se quedó sin palabras, ya que, además de lo que dijo Lynn, hay que mencionar que gracias a eso, sus padres ya no tuvieron temor de empezar a castigarle por su actitud con mayor frecuencia, y ahora si le creían a sus hermanos cuando les decían las amenazas que ella solía hacerles. Le costaría bastante a la princesa de la familia recuperar la antigua confianza que sus padres le tenían al principio.

-Que mal, Lola.-Comentó Lincoln.-Yo que tu empezaría a ser más humilde y empezar a restaurar la confianza de tus padres en ti.

Entonces, Lola hizo un puchero con la cara enrojecida e intentó tomar a Lincoln por su camisa, iba a intentar amenazarlo, pero no podía hacer que bajara a su altura.

-¿Que...? ¡Grr! ¿Por que... (jala) no... (jala) ...bajas?-Decía mientras intentaba jalarlo para amenazarlo, pero como eso no sirvió, entonces se le ocurrió apoyarse en su torso con sus pies y mirarlo de frente.

-¿Uhh... Lola?-Comentó con una ligera sonrisa al ver que su hermana intentaba sin éxito bajarlo para amenazarlo.

Pero entonces la chica lo miró penetrántemente con su mirada, haciendo que la sonrisa de su hermano se borrara.

-No vuelvas a burlarte de mi, ¿oíste?-Dijo roja de furia y con una mirada asesina.-O voy a quemar todos tus cómics de Ace Savvy, y eso incluye los de edición limitada.

-¡¿Que?!-Preguntó exaltado.-¿Como sabes de ellos?

-Simple.-Dijo bajándose.-Los guardaste bajo el garaje y los tomé, ahora están en un lugar que solo yo conozco.

-¡Devuélvemelos!

-Mmmhhh, tal vez...-Dijo viendo su mano y rodando los ojos.-Si me sirves durante una semana, y accedes a hacer mi tarea por todo un mes.

-¿¡Que!? Ni creas, además después puedo volver a comprar más cómics

-Bueno, pero tengo mis dudas por los que eran de edición limitada, la mayoría de las veces que te veo leer cómics, casi siempre los que más te gustan son los de edición limitada por las veces que veía sus portadas.

-¡Ugghh! ¡Rayos!

-Je je je, así que... ¿que vas a elegir Lincoln?

-El no va a elegir nada.

Entonces ambos voltearon a ver a su padre, quien había llegado.

-Le devolverás los cómics a tu hermano, jovencita.-Respondió Lynn padre.-O haré que te saquen del concurso de este año.

Lola entonces se quedó helada.

-Ya lo sabes.-Respondió seriamente.-Nos mostrarás a mi y a Lincoln donde están sus cómics, o no podrás asistir a concursos por todo el año y el siguiente.-Advirtió, haciendo que la rubia tragase saliva.

* * *

-La tormenta... el relámpago... Orange Hare... ¡eso es! ¡Ese rayo le pegó primero a el para luego darme a mi!

En el hospital, Tabby seguía recordando lo que pasó el día anterior, cuando la enfermera entró a la habitación con una bandeja con comida.

-Sus padres vendrán dentro de poco, señorita Tabby.-Le dijo la enfermera.-Le dejaré un poco de comida mientras.

Pero la chica no hizo caso por estar en sus pensamientos, la enfermera solamente se retiró, y cuando la puerta se cerró, Tabby apretó los puños, sin darse cuenta que de estos salían pequeñas chispas eléctricas. Cuando entonces levantó la cabeza, y miró al televisor.

_-Aunque la inusual tormenta eléctrica de ayer causó severos destrozos, muchos ciudadanos fueron testigos de como el justiciero de la ciudad, Orange Hare, apareció saltando hacia las nubes como se puede ver en estos registros tomados por varias personas y cazanoticias, como convirtió esta tormenta eléctrica en una nevada en esta época._

La chica nuevamente quedó pensativa, ordenando las piezas dentro de su cabeza, y al ver aquella noticia, se sintió muy molesta, en ese momento, su cuerpo comenzó a emanar chispas de electricidad, cuando estas se incrementaron, Tabby se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Eh? ¿Qu... que está pasando?-preguntó al ver sus manos emanar chispas eléctricas.

y en un destello de luz, Tabby desapareció de su cama, mientras que por unos cables eléctricos que estaban por afuera del hospital, se ve una corriente eléctrica moverse por el tendido eléctrico.

-Señorita Tabby.-Dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación.-Sus padres acaban de llegar y...

Pero tanto el como la enfermera que atendía a la chica encontraron la habitación vacía, cosa que los alarmó, inmediatamente comunicaron al resto del personal del hospital de una posible fuga de un paciente, los padres de Tabby obviamente se preocuparon mucho, incluso su madre quiso también salir a buscarla.

* * *

La morena llegó a parar a otra parte de la ciudad, aunque no muy lejos de donde salió, cerca de un par de edificios de departamento, y convenientemente, había un inquilino del lugar allí presente, pero no la vio aparecer de un destello, pues había estado mirado a otro lado entonces. Para ser precisos, miraba un periódico en una banca.

-¿Uh? ¿que haces niña?-Preguntó extrañado.

Pero Tabby pareció no hacer caso, ¿había salido del hospital y llegado a otra parte de la ciudad en un parpadeo? era lo que se preguntaba a sus adentros, ¿como es que podía hacer eso?

Se puso de pie y vio su mano, la cual seguía emanando electricidad si la mirabas de cerca.

-Jovencita, ¿me escuchó?-Preguntó nuevamente el señor.

Pero nuevamente, en un destello, Tabby volvió a desaparecer, convertida en electricidad pura recorrió los cables de la ciudad, hasta terminar en la azotea de un edificio, volviendo a su forma original al salir del sistema de cableado.

-¿Que me está pasando?-Se preguntaba, aunque un poco desconcertada.-¿Como es que puedo hacer...? Espera... ese rayo... ¡Orange Hare! ¡Seguramente el tuvo que hacerme eso cuando nos cayó ese trueno!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lincoln, su familia y algunos de sus amigos seguían disfrutando del día nevado, había pasado unas cuantas horas, y la tarde había transcurrido sin novedades, esperaban poder ir después el hospital tanto Lincoln como algunos de sus amigos. Entonces vieron a Luna que tras recibir una llamada, se alertó.

-¿COMO?-Preguntó.-No puede ser.

-¿Que sucede, Luna?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Es Tabby.-Respondió.-Se escapó del hospital.

-¡¿Que, escapó?!-Esta vez el que se vio sobresaltado fue Rusty.-Tu hermana tiene que estar bromeando, Lincoln.

-No, no soy Luan.-Respondió al guitarrista con algo de molestia.-Sus padres me llamaron justo ahora, me dijeron que había desaparecido de la sala donde se encontraba.

-Cielos.-Dijo Lincoln, preocupado.-Esto no se ve bien.

* * *

A la tarde, los padres de Tabby ya habían hecho un comunicado a la policía para poder encontrarla, no estaban molestos con ella, sino preocupados, muy preocupados por ella, no podían encontrar la razón del por que hubiese huido, la conocían muy bien como para saber que no haría algo así, al menos no en un hospital.

Aún así, eso no evitó que su familia y amigos estuvieran muy preocupados por ella, sin saber a donde fue, y hasta algunos temiendo que le pasase algo, más que nada sus padres temían aquello, pues estando allá, sola, no entendían por que no prefirió ir a casa, cualquier otro hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, al menos ellos lo pensaban así.

Esa tarde, fue cuando empezaron a reportarse apagones en varias zonas de la ciudad, por ende, las autoridades investigaron, mientras tanto en la casa Loud, las cosas marchaban con normalidad, hasta que una chispa salió de un enchufe y la luz de la casa se apagó.

-¡Ah, por favor!-Dijo Lynn padre, frustrado, ya que estaba viendo la televisión con su esposa.

-¡Luna!-Exclamó Rita hacia el segundo piso.

-Oigan, no me miren a mi.-Alegó la castaña.-Estuve tocando con mi guitarra acústica todo este tiempo.

-Ay, ajá.-Dijo Lola, sin creerle a su hermana.

-¡Les digo la verdad!

-Iré a revisar los interruptores en el sótano.-Dijo Lynn padre, suspirando.-Pero primero buscaré la linterna.

Pero entonces, el sonido de unas chispas se oyeron afuera, que vino acompañada de una luz momentánea, Lincoln vio aquello por la ventana y vio como varias descargas eléctricas circulaban por los cables del tendido eléctrico en una misma dirección, por ende, decidió ir a investigar, aprovechando que su familia ahora estaría en otros asuntos, salió por su habitación y se puso entonces su traje de Orange Hare, dando un super salto, rumbo hacia al centro de la ciudad, donde las corrientes de electricidad parecían estar convergiendo.

* * *

Al llegar hacia la parte de edificios grandes de la ciudad, vio como toda la energía eléctrica se concentraba en un rascacielos, llegó a su azotea, pero no encontró a nadie, pero vio que toda la energía se concentraba en una antena puesta en la azotea del edificio. Poco antes que llegara, la gente del edificio fue evacuada.

-Ok, esto es extraño.-Comentó Lincoln.-¿Desde cuando una antena puede hacer algo así?

Pero entonces, un rayo eléctrico lo golpeó y lo mandó al borde de la azotea, aunque Lincoln tuviese un cuerpo super resistente, eso no evito que se asustara si llegase a caerse, para su fortuna, no fue así, se reincorporó y vio como un rayo caía desde la antena y este parecía adoptar una forma.

-Tu...

Esa voz le resultó inevitablemente familiar para le chico de pelo blanco, reconocía perfectamente de quien era, fue entonces que la energía adoptó forma, revelando a Tabby, cuya expresión no resultaba ser muy amigable.

-¡Por tu culpa ahora parezco un fenómeno!-Exclamó apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡¿Que?!-Preguntó incrédulo ante tal acusación.

-¡Me convertiste en esto cuando te golpeó ese rayo!-Respondió furiosa.-Ahora estoy así por tu culpa.

Entonces Tabby atacó a Orange Hare y ambos cayeron del edificio, la chica intentó golpearle con su puño cargado de electricidad, pero Lincoln la empujó con sus piernas antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Sabes, estuve un rato en ese edificio viendo lo que puedo hacer ahora.-Respondió.-Aunque ahora luzco como un fenómeno, debo admitirlo, me gustó haber obtenido poderes eléctricos, chico.-Dijo mientras Orange Hare se ponía de pie.-Cosas como estas!

Dijo y disparó entonces rayos con sus manos, haciendo que la gente saliera huyendo.

-¡Estás asustando a la gente!

-¿Asustarlos? más deberían temerte a ti, alienigena.-Respondió Tabby.-¿Que nos puede garantizar que después no usaras tus poderes para lastimar gente?

-En primer lugar, no soy un alienigena.-Respondió Orange Hare.-Segundo, yo jamás haría algo así, tengo familia y una vida normal tras este antifaz, además, ¿con que derecho me dices eso cuando estas usando tu poder para causar estragos?

-¿Sabes que? no importa, mientras pueda darte una paliza con esto me basta por ahora.-Dijo mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por electricidad.-Y sabes que más? si vas a llamarme, quiero que me llames por lo siguiente.

Entonces fue rodeada por enormes cantidades de energía eléctrica que cegaron momentáneamente a Orange Hare, vio entonces como la ropa de hospital que hasta el momento usaba Tabby, cambió por una chaqueta negra, pantis del mismo color junto a un short púrpura como su cabello, una blusa de cuero también de color púrpura con un estampado de relámpago en su pecho.

-¡_**Electroshock**_!-Declaró la chica.

-Uh... ¿vale?-Contestó Orange Hare, no muy impresionado, pero entonces, recibió un ataque de un rayo eléctrico de parte de la chica.-AH!-gritó de dolor al ser golpeado y estrellado contra un vehículo.

-Si puedo librar al mundo de una amenaza como tu créeme que lo voy a hacer.

-_Rayos, parece que no servirá de nada querer razonar.-_Pensó Lincoln.-_No me deja más elección._

Entonces Orange Hare dio un salto hacia la chica, pero no contó con que esta se hiciese electricidad gracias a unos cables de contención del tendido eléctrico que se habían caido, con ellos, pudo esquivar el veloz ataque del albino, haciendo que este le diera a una pared de la entrada de un edificio.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó ante la gente que fue tomada de imprevisto cuando el albino rompió la pared.

Entonces Tabby volvió a aparecer frente a el en un destello eléctrico y con su puño cargado de energía, lo volvió a mandar a la calle de un puñetazo. Orange Hare trato de conectar golpes contra ella, pero acabó fallando en todos devido a que Tabby podía hacerse electricidad y moverse por todo el tendido eléctrico.

-_Demonios, con todos estos cables puede moverse a donde quiera con sus poderes._-Pensó.-_Vamos, Orange Hare, piensa en alguna idea, eres el hombre del plan._

Y nuevamente, recibió un rato de parte de Tabby, que lo mandó a volar a Lincoln, quien acabó en el tejado de otro edificio, sin embargo, al reincorporarse, vio al frente suyo una torre de agua, entonces fue que tuvo una idea, corrió hacia debajo de dicha torre, justo en el momento que su oponente llegó literalmente de un chispaso eléctrico. Esta derribó a Orange Hare al lanzarse así misma como un rayo eléctrico. Pero entonces, el albino usó uno de sus rayos solares con su puño, apuntando hacia arriba.

-¡Ha! falláste, "Heroe"-Se burló Electroshock.

-No te apunté a ti.

La chica no entendió lo que dijo, cuando vio una gota de agua caer frente suyo, luego otra, y otra y muchas más, al mirar hacia arriba, vio que la torre de agua en la que debajo estaban estaba agrietándose, entonces Orange Hare aprovechó y se quitó de ahí, cuando toda el agua de dicho tanque cayó encima a Electroshok, lo que le dio mucho dolor y generó mucha electricidad por un momento. Furiosa, la chica intentó arrojarle otro rayo, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Que...? ¡¿Que le pasó a mis poderes?!

-Lección básica: El agua y la electricidad no se juntan.-Respondió y con un golpe simple, la dejó inconsciente.

Orange Hare suspiró aliviado, y vio entonces que la luz en la ciudad comenzó a restaurarse.

* * *

**Bueno, con ustedes, otro capítulo más de Orange Hare Origins, aquí tuvimos a Tabby como la siguiente oponente que Lincoln venció, inspirada en la villana Livewire, que debutó en la serie animada de Superman como una enemiga recurrente. Imagino que ya muchos pensaron en ella cuando vieron en la parte anterior como obtuvo sus poderes Tabby, de la misma forma que Livewire en la serie animada.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, ahora que estoy libre del pequeño bloqueo que tenía con este capítulo, ahora puedo proceder con los otros 3 que quedan, y que además, el siguiente es uno que he estado planeando y que ha sido uno de mis favoritos en cuanto a hacerlo se refiere.**

**No olviden dejar su reviews si les gustó, y nos veremos en después, ya que ahora me pondré a trabajar en los 3 episodios que quedan de esta historia.**

**NOS VEMOS!**


	13. Episodio 7 (Parte 1)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 7__: Linczarro (Parte 1)_

* * *

Luego de que la policía y las fuerzas especiales se hicieran cargo de Tabby, que permaneció retenida mientras sus padres venían a acompañarla, fue entonces que ambos decidieron acercarse al Héroe.

-Orange Hare.-dijo el padre de Tabby.-Muchas gracias por encontrar a nuestra hija, pero...

-Esta bien, señor, no diga más.-Dijo el albino.-Lamento mucho lo sucedido.-Añadió mirando hacia la chica, que aún seguía inconsciente y cubierta de goma para que no pudiese usar sus poderes eléctricos.-Solo espero que puedan ayudarla a regresarla a la normalidad o algo así.

-Si, nosotros también.-Respondió el padre.-De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo.

Lincoln asintió y procedió a retirarse, pero sin perder la preocupación por Tabby, ya que al verla así, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le pasó en aquella tormenta, sin embargo, también pensaba en lo nada natural que parecía aquella, llegando a la conclusión de que alguien o algo la había causado. Pero entonces fue que se topó con el millonario Rex Rudolph, quien al parecer lo detuvo, ya que al parecer, quería hablar con el.

-Vaya vaya, así que usted es el famoso Orange Hare, del que todos hablan, ¿verdad?-Preguntó.-Es un honor poder conocerlo en persona.

-Oh... uh, hola.-Dijo algo nervioso el albino.-¿Sucede algo?

-¡Oh! no, en absoluto.-Respondió.-Simplemente estoy bastante sorprendido, pues soy un gran admirador de sus hazañas.

-Uh... gracias.-Dijo Lincoln.-Es un gusto para mi poder ser el justiciero de esta ciudad, hoy en día el mundo necesita héroes y gente que ayude a aquellos que lo necesitan.

-No voy a negar eso, señor Orange.-Respondió Rudolph, pero su tono no lo mostraba nada convencido.-Pero... yo me preguntaba, ¿su palabra es fiable?

Lincoln silenció un momento, pero entonces se mostró decidido y seguro.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió.-Si no, no me habría dejado entrevistar en el ayuntamiento, lo hago por proteger a esta ciudad y a los seres que amo, ¿quien... ?

Pero entonces se detuvo al decir lo último, recordando a su familia, a esta hora seguramente ya lo estarían buscando.

-Lo siento, señor Rudolph.-Dijo con prisa.-tengo que irme.

Pero lo que Lincoln no supo, era que, además de su sudor, su pelea con Tabby lo había dejado sangrante en uno de sus brazos, que también goteó en el suelo, algo que Rudolph notó e inmediatamente las tomó, y dejo salir de su rostro una sonrisa, ya haciéndose ideas de que podrían servirle aquellas muestras junto a los restos recuperados de la armadura del ser al que Orange Hare se enfrentó en el pasado.

* * *

Lincoln entonces llegó a la casa Loud y se quitó su traje, pero entonces vio su brazo con una herida sangrante.

-Rayos.-Dijo el albino.-No puedo dejar que me vean así, solo levantaré más sospechas así.

Rápidamente tomó la manguera del jardín y se echó agua en la herida, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie de su familia lo viera, lo que le resultaría algo casi imposible de no ser por sus poderes que le dieron mucha ventaja, logrando escabullirse por el techo y entrando desde el ático, donde tomó una venda, se subió la manga de su camisa, y se cubrió la herida, para luego ocultar el vendaje en su manga, esperaba no levantar sospechas si conseguía que no vieran su herida.

Bajó desde el ático y fue sorprendido nuevamente por su madre, tuvo que excusarse nuevamente, pero ya su familia le parecía muy raro las escapadas de Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una instalación secreta, varios científicos estaban trabajando en diversos experimentos y otras cosas, entonces Rudolph entró en escena, y uno de los científicos se le acercó mientras cargaba unos papeleos.

-Señor Rudolph.-Dijo el científico.-¿Que le trae aquí?

-Ten esto e inicia una investigación con ellos.-Respondió dándole las muestras.-Veamos que resultados podemos tener con esto aunque sea un poco del ADN del "héroe"

-¿Para que sería?

-Tengo muchas ideas, pero preferiría esperar a decidirme cuando alguno de los resultados que puedan salir sean exitosos.

* * *

Los días pasaron relativamente con normalidad, aunque cabe mencionar que Lincoln nuevamente tuvo que hacerle frente a uno que otro superhumano que iba apareciendo, siendo 5 en total durante 2 meses, primero un hombre capaz de crear picos y crear roca de su cuerpo, el segundo fue otro que tenía poderes telequinéticos, tuvo que llevarlo fuera de la ciudad donde incluso levantó una montaña, así Lincoln pudo usar su superfuerza sin necesitad de contenerse mucho, la tercera fue una mujer que podía teletransportarse a cualquier lugar que estuviera en su rango de visión y el cuarto era un tipo que podía transformarse en cualquier persona.

Ahora Orange Hare estaba encarando a un quinto sujeto, este vestía una camisa negra, y generaba una extraña aura oscura, algo que no daba buena espina al albino.

-Muy bien, villano.-Dijo Lincoln.-Eres el quinto en estos 2 meses, y voy a detenerte como hice con los anteriores para que no causes estragos en la ciudad.

-Tal vez hayas vencido a los anteriores a mi, pero conmigo será distinto.-Señaló el sujeto en un tono estoico e inexpresivo.

-No es la primera vez que oigo eso.-Respondió de brazos cruzados.-Y siempre les acabo pateando el trasero.

-Créeme, ni siquiera tu estas a mi altura.

Entonces se pudo ver como aquel hombre extendió su mano, y de la palma de este, se formó un horizonte de sucesos que empezó a succionarlo todo.

-¡Woah! ¡Woah! ¡¿Estás loco?!-Respondió el albino, sorprendido y preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo su rival.-Vas a succionar toda la ciudad con ese agujero negro en tu mano, o peor, ¡Podrías succionar la mitad del planeta!

-Succionaré los necesarios para sacarte de mi camino.

-No puedo permitirlo.-Dijo Lincoln, y trató de atacar a su rival.

Pero no contó conque este también extendió su otra mano con la que creó otro agujero negro con el que intentó succionarlo, por fortuna, Orange Hare logró aferrarse al suelo a tiempo, y comenzó a intentar alejarse arrastrándose con sus manos en el suelo.

-Te dije que conmigo sería distinto.-Respondió el hombre.-Gracias a mi, conocerás tu final.

Pero entonces, Lincoln sintió como el agarre se detenía, quedando exhausto en el suelo, al voltear vio a su rival congelado, y como... ¿el mismo? o bien, veía como otra persona que parecía el mismo, tomaba al superhumano congelado y se lo llevaba al espacio. Sin darle crédito a lo que acababa de ver, y sin tiempo para poder reaccionar y llamar su atención, vio como aquel yo se iba por los cielos llevándose a aquel superhumano, Lincoln solo pudo pensar en una cosa entonces.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?

Entonces decidió dar un salto para intentar seguirlo, sin embargo, vio a lo lejos en el áire, como se elevaba hacia el espacio.

-_Rayos_.-Pensó.-_Es demasiado riesgoso que intente saltar hasta el espacio... si tan solo pudiera volar como Superman... o como ese sujeto._

Pero no pudo terminar de pensar cuando fue tomado desprevenido y vio como aquel otro Orange Hare, descendía a toda velocidad hasta golpear el suelo, el original se apresuró a acercarse, y ambos albinos se quedaron perplejos al verse uno al otro, Lincoln no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, mientras que ese "otro Orange Hare" lo miraba cuidadosamente y con curiosidad"

-¿Quien eres tu?

Lincoln no respondió, tenía hasta su voz ¿que rayos estaba sucediendo? se preguntaba en su mente, entonces se puso de brazos cruzados.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.-Respondió Lincoln.-¿Que clase de truco es este?

-Adivinaré, es una trampa para mantenerme ocupado.-Dijo el otro albino.

-¿Que?-Preguntó.-... (Suspiro) bien, si tu lo dices.-Añadió.-Pero... yo que tu me revisaría la palidez de tus muñecas.

El otro Orange Hare entonces vio sus mangas, que estaban rotas, dejando ver un poco de sus muñecas, que estaban de un color pálido.

-¿Qu...Que?... no, esto... esto es un truco, ¿como lo haces?, ¡dímelo!-Exigió el otro albino y se abalanzó contra Lincoln, propinándole un puñetazo que lo mandó contra la pared de un puesto.

Lincoln intentó contraatacar tras reincorporarse, pero entonces vio como su rival que podía volar, levantaba un gran pedazo de roca para arrojárselo, una vez lanzado, Lincoln alcanzó a atrapar el gran fragmento y al rotarla a un lado, usó su visión congelante y atrapó a su copia, para luego arrojarle el pedazo, que se partió en mil pedazos cuando su rival fue golpeado, cayendo varios metros atrás. Lincoln entonces se acercó tras dejarlo aparentemente fuera de combate.

-Muy bien, basta de trucos.-Dijo Orange Hare.-¿Quien eres?

Entonces lo vio, su piel se había vuelto blanca, sus globos oculares tenían un brillo celeste turquesa y sus facciones faciales tenían ligeros aspectos rocosos o demacrados.

-Mi... mi ser Orange Hare.-Respondió.-¡Tu Impostor!

Y entonces volvieron a luchar, más lo que ninguno de los 2 sabían, era que, además de algunas personas siendo testigo de la pelea de los 2 Orange Hares, había un Dron volando que también estaba grabando la pelea.

* * *

-Muy bien.-Dijo Rudolph.-Pero... por que está comportándose así.

-Señor, le advertimos que eso pasaría.-Dijo una de las científicas que lo acompañaban.-Ese ADN es diferente a cualquier cosa que hayamos investigado y o clonado antes, seguramente está entrando en un proceso de desintegración lentamente.

-¿Alguna idea?-Preguntó.

-Lo más sensato sería abortar, desintegrarlo y librarnos de ellos mientras podamos.-Dijo otro científico a cargo.

-No, no vamos a desechar el proyecto en el que hemos trabajado de hace meses por una pequeña falla.-Respondió Rudolph.-Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para aprender, caballeros, dejémoslo pelear con el "superhéroe", y veamos como es capaz de desenvolverse en un entorno abierto, para nuestro beneficio... y el de la humanidad entera.

-¿Está... seguro, señor Rudolph?

-Absolutamente, doctora.-Respondió.-No podemos depender de un simple muchacho ultrapoderoso que por cualquier razón podría volverse en nuestra contra, ya con esos superhumanos con los que se ha enfrentado, está claro que no es la única amenaza potencial, si queremos hacerles frente, debemos estar preparados.-Argumentó.-Una vez que nuestro experimento sea un éxito, contactaré con el gobierno de la casa blanca para ayudar en este surgimiento de estos nuevos "Superhumanos"

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Con ustedes, otro capítulo de Orange Hare Origins, tenía ganas de subir este capítulo desde un inicio, ya que como vieron tanto por el título y su trama, supongo que sabrán de que villano de Superman me basé para hacer a este nuevo enemigo, creado por Rudolph para ponerle dificultades a nuestro héroe.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, una vez terminado este episodio, solo quedarían 2 y finalmente podré dar por concluida esta historia. No olviden dejar su review y compartir su opinión.**

**Nos vemos!**


	14. Episodio 7 (Parte 2)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 7__: Linczarro (Parte 2)_

* * *

En medio del combate, ambos albinos chocaron puños mutuamente, intentando derribar a su rival con mucho esfuerzo, algo que aquel "Orange Hare" tampoco le iba muy bien al tratar de derribar a Lincoln.

-Mi no ser Orange Hare, Usurpador.

-¿Que?

Entonces Lincoln recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó unos metros atrás, entonces su oponente se preparó para cargar contra el, haciendo brillar su puño con energía solar, pero el original respondió a tiempo usando su visión congelante para inmovilizarlo en breve, aprovechó y también cargó su puño con energía solar.

-¡TOMA ESTO!

Y en un destello mandó a volar a su oponente de un puñetazo, arrojándolo varios metros lejos, casi un kilómetro. Lincoln entonces va a donde su copia se estrelló, para ser recibido por un rayo calórico al cual intentó resistirse a su embate.

-Rayos! ¡Está caliente!-Dijo el albino protegiéndose el rostro con sus brazos, para luego ser empujado hacia atrás. Al reincorporarse vio a su rival con los ojos rojos apunto de disparar de nuevo lo que parecía ser visión térmica.

Lincoln no comprendía esto, el tenía visión congelante y su rival visión térmica, poderes elementales opuestos ¿o es que también tiene algunos poderes opuestos a los suyos, o será que el también los tiene?

-Orange Hare falso salvar Raya wun, mi va a salvarte.-Dijo el clon.

-Horale, además dices las cosas mal.-Comentó Lincoln.-Y si, yo salvo y protejo esta ciudad.

-Eso ser trabajo para de Orange hare.-Respondió el clon para luego volver a arrojársele.

Ambos intercambiaron golpes y patadas, de ves en cuando también hacían uso de sus poderes para evitar objetos que su adversario lanzaba (principalmente el clon hacía esto) o cuando estaban acorralados o a punto de recibir un golpe de gracia, entonces el clon de Orange Hare arrojó al verdadero al suelo y luego lo tomó de su camisa.

-Mi enseñarte a volar.-Dijo el otro Orange Hare, para entonces usar su poder de volar y levantar a Lincoln por los cielos a gran velocidad.

-¡WOAAAAAAHHH!-Gritó el albino original al ser elevado hasta sobre las nubes por parte de su oponente.

-¿Tu no volar? buena suerte subiendo.-Dijo el clon, y entonces soltó a Lincoln.

-¡AAAHHH!-Gritó mientras se precipitaba desde el cielo.

Lincoln realmente temía, aunque dudaba si moriría por su super resistencia, seguramente eso dejaría marca, y hasta podría dolerle por un par de días o hasta por una semana, pero más importante, gracias a lo que aprendió de su hermana menor, fue la fuerza de impacto dependiendo de la altura, fuerza y densidad de un objeto en movimiento contra otro, podría causar grandes destrozos por su caída.

Sin embargo, al recordar el cómic de superman, pensó entonces sus podres, los cuales guardaban bastante similitud, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ver si podía volar.

-Vamos... ¡vamos!, vuela! ¡Trata! sacalo del interior, ¡algo!-Referenciaba mientras caía, cuando vio entonces el suelo a algunos metros de altura.-¡AAAHHH!

Cerró los ojos, esperando oír o bien, sentir el golpe, esperando que no hubiera nadie cerca para que no saliesen lastimados, sin embargo, no oyó nada. Abrió entonces los ojos.

-¡Wow! ¡Puedo volar!-Exclamó asombrado, sin embargo fue inmediatamente interceptado por su clon cuando se elevó, y fue lanzado contra un edificio, causando grandes destrozos.

-Mi destruir Orange Hare falso.

-¿Falso yo?-Dijo quitándose un pilar de concreto de encima.-Mira quien lo dice.

Entonces Lincoln se arrojó contra el y atravesaron otra pared, siendo entonces pateado por su clon.

Este estaba a punto de contraatacar, sin embargo, por alguna razón, sacudió su cabeza y se llevó su mano a ella, como si le hubiese dado una jaqueca, por lo que decidió retirarse de ahí. Mientras tanto, Lincoln volvió a reincorporarse, pero vio a su copia alejarse ya lejos.

Dio unos super saltos intentando alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil, solo pudo verlo alejarse entre las nubes.

-Rayos, y yo que pensaba que era hora de dejar de contenerme y... espera, ¡¿Que hora es?!-Preguntó exaltado y miró su reloj.-Rayos, debo regresar pronto a casa antes de que mi familia se de cuenta.

* * *

-¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!

-Jefe... por favor... cálmese.-Pidió uno de los sujetos que acompañaban a Cuantic man, pero este parecía no querer calmarse.

-No me pidas que me calme.-Respondió con furia.-Estamos tan cerca de culminar todo por lo que he trabajado, ¡y ese mocoso enmascarado siempre se interpone en mi camino!

-¿No cree que debería enviar a alguno de nosotros precisamente para eliminarlo.-Preguntó otro de los sujetos secuaces de Cuantic man. El cual acababa de trabajar con unas partes de la máquina de su jefe, pues tenía además unas herramientas en mano.

-¿Y que crees que he estado haciendo? he enviado hasta 5 de ustedes, les he dado poderes capaces de destruir países enteros.-Respondió.-Y no hacen más que caer como simples moscas contra un niño!

Entonces hizo una pausa y tomó un suspiro, los demás que le acompañaban estaban claramente nerviosos, entonces Cuantic man caminó hasta una mesa y puso sus manos en ella, entonces volvió a mirar al frente y caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

-Jefe, ¿a donde va?

-_Si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tu mismo_.-Murmuró mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

Lincoln regresó cerca de su casa y volvió a sus ropas normales tras meterse a un callejón, luego cruzó la calle luego de mirar a ambos lados antes y regresó a su casa, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, vio a vanzilla llegar.

Se apresuró a ir al sillón y encender la televisión, haciendo como si estuviera sentado allí desde hace un rato.

-Lincoln.-Llamó su madre.-Ya llegamos.

-Ah, ¿que tal familia?

-Nos fue bastan bien, hijo.-Dijo su padre.-Pero aquel superhéroe ha estado salvando el día ¿pueden creerlo? Primero luchó contra un tipo que succionaba todo y luego con una copia extraña.

-Seh!-Dijo Luna.-¿Lo viste, hermano?

-Ah, uh... si! desde luego.-Se excusó el albino, quien rodó los ojos hacia el televisor y, para su fortuna, estaba mostrando su combate contra su copia.-Lo... estuve viendo desde la televisión.

-Es como cuando literalmente hay un doble malvado y luego el original tiene que hacerle frente.

-Si... eso es cierto, Lori.-Respondió el albino.-Un momento, ¿como sabes eso si tu ni siquiera lees cómics?-Cuestionó a su hermana.

-Por favor, Lincoln, eso no es algo que solo se vean en tus torpes series de superhéroes.

-Hey! Los superhéroes no son torpes, y para tu información puedo mencionarte hasta 20 series que fueron éxitos en su género.

-Chicos, tranquilos.-Dijo Rita.-No iniciemos una pelea, Lincoln, ¿podrías ayudar a tu padre a entrar las compras junto con Luna, Luan y Lynn?

-Claro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el clon de Orange Hare voló por el bosque cercano a la ciudad, hasta llegar a una instalación que estaba frente a un río, y allí aterrizó en un balcón.

-Excelente trabajo, Orange Hare.-Dijo Rudolph quien fue a recibirlo.-Te haz desenvuelto muy bien en acción.

-Pero... el otro chico... ser como yo.-Respondió el clon.-Mi no entender... mi ser Orange Hare.

-Solo estas pasando por unos contratiempos, ya pasará.-Dijo Rudolph poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Luego procedieron a entrar dentro de las instalaciones, el clon de Lincoln seguía por detrás a Rex, quien tenía a su personal trabajando dentro de una sala.

-Informe.

-Hemos logrado clonar las células de Orange Hare con éxito, pero se están degradando.-Respondió uno de sus científicos.-Si tuviéramos más muestras podríamos arreglar dicho problema.

-Bueno, según lo que me mostraron.-Dijo mostrando un papel en la mesa.-La mitad de su ADN es humano, al parecer el ADN alienígena de la otra mitad de su genoma se le fue inducido a un huésped.

-Eso implica que el héroe no es un ser del espacio.

-Técnicamente, señor.

Entonces se mostró un análisis de sangre y de ADN, mostrando entonces una foto de Lincoln en la computadora frente a Rudolph.

-Entonces, el héroe es este joven de nombre Lincoln Loud.-Dijo con su mano en la barbilla.

-¿Que desea que hagamos, señor?

-Nada de momento.-Respondió.-Pero manden algunos espías nuestros para ver lo que la familia Loud está haciendo, tal vez este Lincoln Loud no sea el único con ADN extraterrestre.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	15. Episodio 7 (Parte 3)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 7__: Linczarro (Parte 3)_

* * *

Después de su combate, el resto del día fue sin mayor novedad, algo raro para la mente de Lincoln, pero por otro lado, así no tendría que desaparecerse delante de las narices de su familia, no quería levantar sospechas, y teniendo 10 hermanas ya era más que difícil hacerlo, más bien, era prácticamente imposible.

No sabía como su familia aún no lo había descubierto, sea como fuere, estaba agradecido que no lo hayan hecho aún. Y además, pudo disfrutar una tarde con normalidad en su casa junto a su familia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar sus primeros rayos, a las afueras de la ciudad por una colina, Cuantic man se asomaba mirando hacia la ciudad, extendió sus manos y una enorme energía comenzó a fluir de ellas.

-Casi he terminado en lo que he estado trabajando durante años.-dijo.-No permitiré que nada me impida reunirme con mi hijo, ni siquiera ese mocoso de Orange Hare.-Añadió.-Si es necesario, destruiré esta ciudad para que ese "héroe" no estropee mis planes.

Mientras la luz de sus brazos se elevaba ramificándose en diferentes líneas de luz con cierta distorsión que iban hasta el cielo, uno de sus secuaces también hizo acto de presencia, parecía que Cuantic man lo había notado.

-Ya sabes que hacer.-Dijo a su secuaz.-Da la señal para encender el portal.

-Si, jefe.

* * *

El despertador sonó en la habitación de Lincoln, eran ya las 10 de la mañana, hora del desayuno, como costumbre, podía oír el ruido típico de su hogar, algo que le alegraba, pues sentía que, con todo lo que había pasado, podría ser suficiente como para distraer a su familia de sus desapariciones y no levantar sospechas.

Se cambió a su ropa casual pero antes de ponerse su camisa naranja, fue a verse al espejo y ver su físico, el cual seguía en buen estado a pesar de que no solía hacer tanto ejercicio.

-Solo espero que no parezca raro que tenga este físico sin que haya hecho mucho ejercicio.-Pensó.

TOC TOC TOC.

-Ah, ¡Adelante!-Dijo Lincoln a quien tocase la puerta.

Quien estaba al otro lado oyó y procedió a entrar, se trataba de Lisa.

-Buenos días, unidad fraternal masculina.-Dijo ella con su clásica forma de saludar a sus hermanos.

-Buenos días, Lisa.-Respondió Lincoln.-¿Que sucede?

-Debo hacerte la pregunta del por qué de tus huidas de vez en cuando, Lincoln.-Dijo acomodando sus lentes.

-A... ¿que te refieres con eso?-Preguntó algo nervioso.

-Cuando ocurre algo o nos ausentamos todos excepto tu, vas a algún lado a esconderte o vas a donde generalmente no podemos encontrarte, ¿puedo saber como logras ser tan escurridizo? sospecho que tiene que ver con tu nuevo físico obtenido aquella vez que visitaste a tu mejor amigo.

Lincoln ahora estaba doblemente nervioso, era cierto que obtener un físico esculpido como el suyo de la noche a la mañana no era algo que se podía obtener con solo ejercicio, ni siquiera los esteroides harían efecto así de rápido... probablemente.

Obtener así como así una musculatura y desaparecerse una que otra vez podría levantar muchas sospechas de no ser por los acontecimientos que lograban distraer a su familia, o bueno, a la mayoría.

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo que un meteorito cayó cerca del bosque y fui a verlo, pero luego quedé inconsciente.

Esa respuesta dejó pensativa a Lisa, Lincoln aún estaba nervioso, pero entonces vio que su hermana cambiaba a una expresión de preocupación.

-Hermano ¿que tanto te acercaste a ese objeto espacial?-Preguntó en un tono de preocupación.

-Uh... no mucho, solo me asomé desde un arbusto y luego quise posar para una selfie, quería ponerte un poco celosa con ella.-Dijo con algo de vergüenza, pero eso parecía poco importarle a Lisa en ese momento.

-Hermano, será mejor que vayas a mi búnker inmediatamente, y no te acerques a los demás miembros de nuestra familia u otra persona.

-¿Que? ¿pero por qué?-Preguntó, pero Lisa se echó para atrás.

-Si ese meteorito era radioactivo, lo más probable es que te haya afectado, será mejor que vayas a mi búnker inmediatamente para intentar limpiarte cualquier rastro de radiación peligrosa que puedas tener.-Dijo sacando un control remoto.-Traeré unos robóts que he construido en caso de que algún experimento con radiación saliese mal.

-Espera... ¿que?

No pudo decir más cuando uno de sus robots apareció y se lo llevó en sus brazos hacia el búnker.

* * *

-¡Ey!-Se quejó Lincoln cuando el robot lo soltó y lo dejó en una sala dentro del búnker.

Entonces las luces se encendieron y desde una ventana apareció Lisa con un micrófono.

-Unidad fraternal masculina, ¿me oyes?

-Si, Lisa.-Dijo poniéndose de pie.-Te oigo perfectamente.

-Muy bien, iniciaré con el procedimiento de desirradación.-Respondió.-No pongas esa cara, el proceso no dolerá, además debo cerciorarme que no presentes algún posible síntoma de alguna enfermedad provocada por radiación.

Entonces una cámara apareció desde el techo en la parte central, apuntó hacia Lincoln y lo alumbró con una luz verde, cuando esto ocurrió, la computadora al lado de Lisa empezó a dar los resultados.

-Vamos, Lisa.-Insistió el albino.-¿No crees que esto es innecesario? mírame, estoy bien, y todo este tiempo no he mostrado nada raro.

-No todas las enfermedades o síntomas de radiación se hacen presentes tan pronto.-Respondió mientras analizaba su computadora.-algunos tardan hasta días en presentarlos. No sé por qué no me preocupé de aquello antes.

-Mira, Lisa, todos cometemos errores.-Dijo Lincoln.-Nadie es perfecto, además, no ha ocurrido nada malo, si estuviera con radiación seguramente ya estaría muerto o con varias partes o extremidades saliendo de donde no deberían.-Añadió, agradeciendo además que no sucediera así.-Vamos, hermana, estoy bien.

La genio rodó los ojos y se llevó la mano al mentón por un momento, pensativa. Parecía que la había convencido bastante por lo que podía ver, pero entonces la computadora que tenía a su lado sacó un papel con los datos imprimidos que había hecho la cámara que al parecer "escaneó" a Lincoln.

-...Vaya, parece que... tenías razón, hermano mayor.-Respondió después de acomodar sus lentes al haber leído dicho informe.-Tus signos vitales están normales y tu organismo no presenta anomalías ni actividad radioactiva.

-¿Ves, Lisa? Te lo dije, estoy bien.-Insistió el albino.-No hay necesidad de...

-¡Espera!-Lo interrumpió y acomodó sus lentes al ver más a fondo los papeles que tenía en sus manos.-Esto es raro... tu genoma, no es similar al que te diagnostiqué la otra vez.

-¿Que? espera... ¿cuando me hiciste un diagnóstico?

-...-Sonrió nerviosamente la genio.-Je je... este... la semana pasada, para crear vacunas para todos nosotros tras el último brote de gripe que tuvimos.

-Ah, ni me lo recuerdes.-Dijo con un suspiro.

De pronto un temblor interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que todo sonara y las luces fallaran un poco.

-¿Que fue eso?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-Parece que fue un temblor.-Dijo Lisa.-Por precaución, salgamos afuera.

-Si, tienes razón.

Lisa presionó un botó y abrió la puerta por donde Lincoln entró y tras reunirse, volvieron juntos al pato trasero. Al parecer no se veía nada fuera de lo normal, así que entraron a la casa Loud.

-Lincoln, Lisa, ¿donde demonios estaba?-Preguntó Lori.

-¿Que? ¿que pasó?

-La televisión, ¡Rápido!

Lori se veía asustada, cosa que preocupó tanto a Lincoln como Lisa, parecía que algo grave había ocurrido. Así que acató y corrió hacia la sala del televisor, ahí estaban toda la familia, viendo a la televisión, pudiéndose notar sus miradas te miedo y temor.

Al ver a la televisión, Lincoln también adquirió un sentimiento de temor y miedo intenso.

_Estamos en vivo desde la torre de the Diary planet, al parecer un nuevo superhumano que se hace pasar por Orange Hare, ha tomado de rehén a una chica._

_Al principio se sospechó que era el propio Orange Hare que había hecho este acto, pero ahora sabemos que se trata de alguien completamente diferente, y que ha frustrado cualquier intento de la policía por poner a la chica a salvo._

_La rehén ha sido identificada como Rolanda Santiago Casagrande, quien al parecer ha sido secuestrada desde la gran ciudad a Royal Woods por el "Orange Hare falso"_

_Parece que ambos están discutiendo, así que varios funcionarios de fuerzas especiales están entrando al edificio mientras está distraído._

Allí estaba la chica latina frente al clon de Orange Hare, se veía asustada mientras que este parecía intentar conversar con ella, pero esta solo lo miraba con temor.

Sin pensárselo 2 veces, Lincoln corrió hacia las escaleras y subió hasta el segundo piso en casi un segundo, no sin antes dejar sorprendida a su familia.

-¡Lincoln!

El albino puso su silla en la puerta de su habitación una vez encerrado allí, para luego abrir la ventana superior tras ponerse su traje, y salir como un rayo de allí.


	16. Episodio 7 (Parte 4)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 7__: Linczarro (Parte 4)_

* * *

-¡No te me acerques!

-Ronnie.-Decía el clon de Lincoln.-Yo ser Lincoln... yo ser Loud...

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo con temor.-Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no haría algo como eso, y tampoco tiene un rostro tan espantoso como el tuyo.

-Pero, Ronnie... mi ser yo.-Dijo el clon.-Mi ser Orange hare.

-Oye ¿no sabes que la dama dijo no?

Orange Hare, el original estaba volando frente a ellos 2 parados en la azotea, mientras que el clon se ponía en posición defensiva, Ronnie mostró una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

-De nuevo tu...

-Déjala en paz, copia.-Dijo Lincoln.-Y métete con alguien de tu tamaño.

-No será un gusto, mi va a salvarte!

Dicho esto, el clon se lanzó contra el, ambos forcejearon en el aire, para luego irse directo al edificio y atravesar unos varios piso hacia abajo. Mientras tanto, los oficiales estaban intentando alejar a la población presente por algunos escombros que cayeron tras el golpe que Orange Hare y su rival causaron al edificio.

Mientras que Ronnie intentó empezar a bajar por las escaleras mientras el edificio temblaba, esperaba poder llegar al primer pisa y con algo de suerte evadir la pelea entre Orange Hare y su rival.

* * *

Varios pisos abajo, Lincoln y su clon seguían combatiendo. El clon había logrado caer encima del albino.

-¡Mi ser Orange Hare verdadero! Linczarro ser número 1!

-¿¡Que!? Ni siquiera dijiste nuestro nombre bien.

-Yo no ser falso, yo ser Linczarro.-Respondió para luego levantar a Lincoln y arrojarlo contra una pared. Estuvo a punto de caerle su clon nuevamente encima, pero Lincoln consiguió rodar y hacerse a un lado, lo suficiente como para contemplar el edificio.

-_Rayos, si seguimos peleando aquí, derrumbaremos todo el edificio._-Pensó el albino.-Debo sacarlo de aquí antes de que cause más daño... ¡AAAHHH!

No pudo terminar de pensar cuando recibió el impacto de la visión calórica de su clon, hiriendo su hombro con una notable quemadura, Lincoln se llevó la mano a la herida, soltando un pequeño "ouch" al sentir el ardor de la quemadura del hombro al tocársela.

-Ok... veo que quieres jugar rudo ¿eh?-Dijo el albino.-Pues...

Sus ojos se iluminaron en un brillo azul y congeló gran parte del cuerpo de "Linczarro", pudiendo inmovilizarlo, para luego preparar su puño que brilló como el sol.

-Juguemos rudo.

Y en un fuerte estruendo, Linczarro salió volando del edificio de "The diary planet" vio como se alejaba en el cielo atravesando las nubes, entonces Lincoln volteó y vio a Ronnie Anne bajar las escaleras por un costado del muro.

Pero entonces, la parte donde ella estaba pisando, se colapsó, ella perdió el equilibrio y salió fuera del edificio a través de un oyo en la pared.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

La morena cerró los ojos, esperando que su muerte fuese rápida al estamparse contra el duro concreto, sin embargo, sintió como el aire de la caída se detuvo, abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio que estaba volando, pues Orange Hare la había atrapado justo a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó con preocupación.

La chica no respondió, algo que Lincoln pudo entender, así que se la llevó y la dejó en un tejado de un edificio, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de volar...

-...Gr... gracias...-Comentó algo nerviosa.

Lincoln tuvo una pausa en unos segundos y luego volteó a ver a Ronnie Anne.

-Un gusto.-Dijo con una sincera sonrisa.-Ve con los oficiales, tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti.

Eso último le hizo recordar a su familia, y la morena al instante asintió y corrió hacia la puerta del tejado, necesitaría ponerse en contacto con su familia de nuevo, pues tenía razón el albino, debían estar muy preocupados.

Lincoln sonrió aliviado al verla irse.

* * *

El albino sobrevoló los cielos de Royal woods y miró a su alrededor a lo lejos, al parecer, no vio a ese clon suyo de nuevo, pero entonces fue sorprendido por un puñetazo de Linczarro, que lo llevó varios metros más lejos en el cielo.

Voló con intensión de embestirlo con un segundo golpe, pero esta vez, Lincoln consiguió cubrirse con sus brazos a tiempo, pero aún así, fue empujado varios metros en el aire, ahora se había alejado de la ciudad para su alivio, pasando a estar volando sobre el bosque estaba cerca de Royal woods, cuando Linczarro intentó propinarle otro golpe, Lincoln consiguió hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo, para luego disparar sus rayos solares de sus manos contra su rival, logrando empujarlo varios kilómetros más lejos.

Al parecer había caído cerca de una instalación que Lincoln no recordaba que estaba ahí.

Linczarro entonces se reincorporó y este también disparó unos rayos de sus manos, solo que estos en vez de brillar como el sol, tenían una luz azul, y al impactar contra Orange Hare, en lugar de quemarlo, lo congeló. Entonces el albino falso aprovechó de huir hacia dicha instalación para recuperarse, mientras tanto, el bloque de hielo en el que se encontraba el verdadero, comenzó a agrietarse.

* * *

Linczarro llegó al balcón donde había estado el otro día, para entrar dentro de la instalación y ser recibido por Rudolph, quien al parecer, no estaba muy contento.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Mi acabar con el.-Respondió.-Yo congelarlo

-Y no lo trajiste contigo mientras aún estaba vulnerable.-Respondió.-Pudiste haberlo hecho para tenerlo bajo control, seguramente ya debe haberse descongelado y llegará aquí en unos...

No pudo terminar su frase cuando, efectivamente, Orange Hare apareció desde el techo.

-Minutos...

-Un momento... ¿Rex Rudolph?-Preguntó Lincoln sorprendido.

-Veo que ya descubriste nuestros planes.-Respondió el muchacho.-Aunque este clon que hemos hecho de ti no sea el mejor de nuestras invenciones, he de decir que ha hecho un buen trabajo mantieniéndote a raya, Lincoln Loud.

El Albino palideció ante eso último que dijo Rudolph, quien sonrió al ver la expresión de Lincoln.

-Si, se quien eres.-Respondió.

-¿Co...?

-¿Como lo hice? simple.-Dijo sacando un pequeño tuvo de ensayo con sangre.-Cuando tuviste tu pelea con aquella chica eléctrica que al parecer era conocida tuya, un poco de tu sangre se derramó cuando hablamos sin que te dieras cuenta, no es mucha, pero fue lo suficiente para crear a tu igual.

-Mi ser Orange Hare verdadero.

-Oh, y no solo el, en caso de que fuese derrotado.

Entonces Rudolph presionó un botón y un pared se abrió, y como si el saber que han descubierto su identidad secreta no haya sido lo peor, esta vez su boca quedó abierta, frente a el, varias cápsulas con muchos otros clones similares a el.

-Yo... No permitiré que se salga con la suya.-Dijo luego de sacudir un poco su cabeza.

-¿Seguro?

Rudolph chasqueó los dedos y un par de guardias trajo a cierta chica mientras le apuntaban con un arma a su cabeza.

-Suéltenme, por favor.-Dijo Ronnie, bastante asustada.

-Tanto poder digno de un dios en el cuerpo de un chico que aún no puede valerse por si mismo, decepcionante.-Dijo el Joven millonario.-Mejor dejarlo en manos de gente que sabrá como ponerle provecho.

-Lo siento, señor Rudolph.-Dijo el albino.-Pero aunque quisiera, no se como quitármelos, además...

En un rápido movimiento, apunto sus puños contra los guardias que retenían a Ronnie Anne y les disparó un rayo solar que si bien, no era letal, los empujó varios metros atrás como para dejarlos noqueados. Entonces tomó a Ronnie Anne a toda velocidad y la puso atrás suyo.

-Detrás mío.

-Pude haberles dado una paliza a esos tipos sin problema.-Bufó la mexicana.

-Bueno, al menos no se le fue la rudeza.-Pensó Lincoln.

-Pero... gracias de todas formas.-Añadió.-Sin duda eres todo un héroe, Orange Hare, quien quiera que seas, es evidente que te has ganado a Royal woods.

Esto sorprendió y de cierto modo alivió al albino, al parecer, no había oído cuando Rudolph se refirió a el como Lincoln, pero ya pensando en el, además del peligroso problema que implicaba que supiese su identidad secreta, volvió a mirarlo el cual chasqueó los dedos.

-Encargate de el.-Dijo a Linczarro.

-Grr... mi matarte!

Y volvió a abalanzarse contra el verdadero albino, clon y original volviendo a combatir, pero esta vez dentro de las instalaciones, por fortuna para Lincoln, Ronnie Anne se había hecho a un lado poco antes de que Linczarro le cayera encima.

-¡Sal de aquí, Ronnie!-Exclamó Lincoln tratando de quitarse encima a su rival.

-¡Pero...! Espera ¿como sabes mi nombre?

-SOLO HAZLO, ¡YA!

Pero entonces, un destello seguido de un trueno sorprendió a todos e interrumpió la pelea de Orange Hare y Linczarro, por el oyo que Lincoln hizo, se pudo ver como el cielo se llenaba de nubes negras, algunos rayos, y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar.

Entonces, un rayo cayó en las instalaciones, causando una gran destrucción, entonces Lincoln pateó a Linczarro contra la pared donde estaban las capsulas, rompiendo algunas en el proceso.

-ALERTA. DAÑO CRÍTICO EN EL REACTOR PRINCIPAL, EVACUACIÓN INMEDIATA.

-Maldición, el núcleo se ha roto.-Dijo Rudolph.-Si no salimos a tiempo, seremos alcanzado por una expolsión nuclear ¿quien dijo que era buena idea usar un reactor nuclear como fuente de energía?-Se quejó con molestia.

-Espera... ¡¿Explosión nuclear?!

Pero entonces Lincoln fue derribado nuevamente por Linczarro, mientras que el personal comenzaba a salir de allí y huir por los helicópteros con los que algunos habían llegado, Rudolph también fue de los que consiguió salir.

Ronnie por otro lado, cuando se dirigió hacia la salida, una parte del techo le cayó encima y la derribó.

-AH!-Grito la latina.

Esto llamó la atención de Orange Hare, quien se quitó de encima a Linczarro con un puñetazo y fue a acudir a la chica. El clon intentó volver a atacar pero entonces vio como el albino original retiró el escombro que estaba sobre Ronnie y la revisó.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mi pierna.-Dijo la chica con dolor.

-Orange Hare... ¿salva a Ronnie?-Preguntó así mismo y vio entonces uno de los clones de las cápsulas rotas tirados en el suelo.

-Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí.-Dijo tomándola en sus brazos y cargándola.

Pero entonces otro trozo del techo colapsó e iba a caerles encima, sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de ellos, vieron como este se detuvo, al echar un ojo más atrás, vieron a Linczarro cargando el techo con sus manos.

-Mi sostener, tu salir.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que el clon acababa de hacer, los había salvado.

-Mi no ser Orange Hare ¡Tu ser Orange Hare!-Dijo Linczarro.-Orange Hare Salva Ronnie.

-... Gracias.-Agradeció el albino, quien estaba sorprendido por su accionar, pero decidió acatar y salir de allí con Ronnie en sus manos, cabe destacar que la chica también estaba sorprendida por el accionar de Linczarro, al cual le dio una mirada de confianza, el clon no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y ambos lograron escapar, cuando ya estaba a varios metros de la instalación, esta explotó y ambos se tambalearon por la onda del desastre, pero Lincoln pudo evitar que Ronnie se le cayera de sus manos, la cual se aferraba a el con todas sus fuerzas tras la explosión, decidió entonces que la llevaría el mismo hasta su ciudad, ya tendría tiempo para regresar y ver lo que estaba pasando con ese clima tan extraño, pero rezaba que no empeorara el clima, el viento soplaba como un huracán, y los rayos caían de vez en cuando, pero el ambiente se calmaba conforme se alejaba de Royal woods, algo que el albino noto.

-_Sea lo que sea ese clima extraño se está originando en Royal Woods._-Pensó Lincoln a sus adentros.-_Debo regresar cuanto antes y averiguar de donde viene antes que empeore, ¡y rápido!_


	17. Episodio 8 (Parte 1)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 8__: Tormenta cuántica (Parte 1)_

* * *

Estamos en vivo desde la ciudad de Royal Woods, donde soplan vientos huracanados desde hace tan solo un par de minutos acompañados por relámpagos aunque menos intensos que la última vez, se recomienda a los ciudadanos no salir de sus casas hasta que la tormenta pase.

Por lo que sabemos, esta ocurriendo solamente en Royal Woods, los meteorólogos no saben explicar como es que se formó esta tormenta.

Cuando Lincoln volvió volando, casi se vio arrastrado por el viento, pero por fortuna, pudo resistir con fuerza y seguir avanzando, pudo ver a su alrededor como el viento se llevaba antenas, postes y hasta podía arrastrar camiones con cargamento pesado, mucha gente en la calle se aferraba a lo que podía. El albino supo que esto era grave.

-Si no actuó pronto, morirá gente.-Pensó en voz alta.-Espera... si sigo el viento quizás sepa que lo está provocando.

Es así como el voló siguiendo la corriente del viento, fue entonces que llegó hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, pudiendo ver a sus afueras lo que lo estaba causando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el vecindario de la casa Loud también era víctima de aquellos vientos huracanados que arrastraban cualquier cosa que lograra llevarse consigo, cuando empezó, la familia Loud no tuvo más opción que refugiarse en el sótano, los padres estuvieron por salir a buscar a su hermano, cosa que sus demás hijas quisieron unirse, pero fue que el viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte, pudiendo ver como Rita y Lynn padre logran meterse a tiempo al garaje mientras que Vanzilla acababa arrojada en la casa del sr grouse por el arrastre del viento, tuvieron que refugiarse en el sótano y cerrar todas las ventanas de la casa para que no se generara un túnel de viento, para luego bajar hasta el sótano y esperar a que pase.

-¿Como es que de pronto el viento empieza a soplar así?-Quiso saber Lola.

-No lo sé, chicas.-Contestó Rita.-Esto es muy extraño.

-Dado las condiciones climatológicas iniciales, seguramente algo artificial está causando este clima extremo.-Dijo Lisa.

-¿Como es eso posible? Literalmente no hay nadie a excepción de Lisa que puede crear algo capaz de hacer eso.-Comentó Lori.

-Si ese es el caso, parece que en realidad no es así.-Respondió la genio.-Aparentemente no soy la única con una inteligencia así.

-¿Pero quien sería capaz de hacer algo como esto?-Preguntó Luan.

Nadie respondió, pues no conocían a nadie además de Lisa con una capacidad similar, y mucho menos superior, por ende, nadie tenía una respuesta para eso, y dadas las circunstancias, evidentemente Lisa no podría haber hecho algo así.

-Pero... ¿que hay de Lincoln?-Preguntó Leni con preocupación.

-No lo sé, hija.-Respondió Lynn padre.-Créeme que ahora mismo iríamos a buscarlo, pero la tormenta es demasiado fuerte.

-¿Creen que esté bien?-Preguntó Lana.

-Esperemos que si, hija mía. Rezo porque así sea.

* * *

Orange Hare voló sobre la ciudad siguiendo el viento, conforme parecía acercarse a donde se dirigía, más fuerte se tornaba la fuerza de este, incluso habían algunos desechos volando, tuvo que esquivarlos para no chocar con ellos, pudo hacerlo gracias al haber jugado algunos videojuegos donde tenía que volar y esquivar obstáculos.

-Cada ves... hay más turbulencia.-Decía Lincoln, quien estaba comenzando a verse arrastrado también con el viento.-...Ah!... El viento es cada vez... más fuerte... ¿a donde se supone que llega?

Entonces pudo ver las afueras de la ciudad, directo hacia una colina en la cual nubes negras se habían juntado en un vórtice en el cielo acompañada de algunos truenos a su alrededor, al ver lo raro que se veía, dedujo que esa era la causa del viento, así que voló hacia allí.

Sin embargo, no se esperó que al aproximarse, recibió un disparo de energía extraño que lo hizo estrellarse en el suelo frente a la colina.

-Ahhh... que... fue eso?-Preguntó aturdido.

El albino se volvió a poner de pie y sacudió su cabeza un poco, para poder presenciar lo que estaba causando aquellas fuertes ráfagas de viento contra la ciudad, era una especie de enorme arco hecho con todo tipo de máquinas, proyectando hacia el cielo una luz que formaba aquel vórtice que empezaba a succionarlo todo.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí.-Dijo una voz.-Ya me esperaba eso de ti, típico del mocoso que quiere jugar al héroe.

Lincoln miró al frente y se vio cara a cara con quien había causado todos esos ataques de superhumanos, solo que el aún no lo sabía, aquel sujeto en traje formal con algo de protección encima y una especie de "casco" oscuro que no dejaba ver su rostro, como si estuviera mirando uno al firmamento de noche.

-¿Quien eres?-Preguntó Lincoln.-¿Es esto obra tuya?

-En efecto.-Dijo juntando sus manos.-Envíe a varios de mis esbirros para obtener materiales que necesitaba para construir este portal, pero tu no has hecho más que entrometerte en mis planes.

-Entonces... Tu eras la que estaba detrás de todo esto.-Dijo el albino.

-Así es, pero por fortuna, pudimos terminar con lo que he estado trabajando todo este tiempo, y ahora...

Entonces Cuantic man se elevó y generó energía de sus manos.

-... Prepárate para conocer tu final, Orange Hare, pues mis esfuerzos, han dado sus frutos!

Y dicho esto, el villano disparó una ráfaga contra el albino, quien logró quitarse de ahí y voló a la altura de Cuantic man.

-¡No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya!-Exclamó y se arrojó hacia el, sin embargo, de pronto quedó quieto cuando Cuantic man extendió su mano y lo inmovilizó en una bola de energía.-¡Ah! ...Ah! no...! ¡No puedo moverme! ¡¿Que sucede?!

-Es evidente que mis asistontos no supieron de lo que eran capaces.-Dijo Cuantic man.-Les dí poderes increíbles pero acabaron derrotados por un mocoso que ni sabe conducir, ¿Te crees un héroe como esos de los cómics o mangas que leen mocosos de tu edad?

-Pues con todo lo que he hecho, me puedo considerar uno.-Jadeó intentando zafarse del agarre.

Cuantic man gruñó y lo arrojó nuevamente contra el suelo, creando un cráter en el proceso, entonces cargó su puño para aplastarlo contra el, pero Lincoln logró quitarse de ahí antes de recibir el golpe y contraatacó embistiéndolo, Cuantic man logró frenar uno de sus puños, pero no contó con que el albino disparara uno de sus rayos calóricos de este, derribando momentáneamente al villano, cosa que aprovechó y usó su visión congelante para atraparlo.

-¡No se queden ahí parados!-Gritó Cuantic.-¡A el!

Varios otros sujetos con diversos poderes atacaron a Lincoln, algunos lograron hacerlo descender disparándole rayos, pero logró responder a algunos con su visión explosiva, aprovechando para quitarse a algunos que se le habían arrojado encima, a uno logró noquearlo de un puñetazo, otro logró inmovilizarlo con su visión congelante, hizo lo mismo con otro, para luego darle un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-¡INÚTILES!-Gritó Cuantic man, quien al generar energía, logró liberarse.

-¡Ríndete!-Dijo Orange Hare señalando con el dedo.-Derroté a tus secuaces, y logré ponerte de rodillas, te aconsejo que apagues tu máquina y solucionemos esto de forma civilizada.

-¡Jamás! No hasta que pueda abrir el portal entre ambos mundos.

Cuantic man entonces brilló y disparó una poderosa bola de energía cuántica contra Orange Hare, aunque el albino logró esquivarla, esta explotó y la onda logró hacerlo tambalearse un poco hacia el suelo.

Pero fue entonces que sucedió, el portal del cielo comenzó a proyectar un ambiente extraño cuando se abrió, no era nada conocido a lo que Lincoln vio, incluso para los planetas extraterrestres que el veía en sus cómics. Cuantic man sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Si... ¡Si! Lo logré.-Dijo con satisfacción.-Ahora podré viajar entre los mundos y el tiempo como el me lo prometió.-Dijo airoso.-si... Javier... ahora podré ir a buscarte.

De aquel mundo, diversas energías provenientes de el, comenzaron a envolver a Cuantic man, haciendo que generara una gran y poderosa aura.

-_Está acumulando demasiado poder._-Dijo una de las ánimas.-_Incluso para ti._

-...¿Que...?

-_Tienes que buscar una forma de hacer que no siga acumulando tanto poder del reino cuántico._-Dijo otra ánima.-_De lo contrario no podrás ganarle._

-...¡Eso es! La máquina.

Lincoln intentó volar hacia ella, pero Cuantic man se lo impidió, enviándolo contra un edificio, algo noqueado, Lincoln pudo ver como el villano aparecía frente a el levitando, mientras que energía cuántica emanaba de todo su ser.

Contraatacó con sus rayos, pero sorprendentemente estos solo le hicieron cosquillas, entonces decidió embestirlo y comenzó a usar sus puños para golpearlo, Cuantic man se dejó, pero parecía que los golpes tampoco parecían dañarlo, por ende, el villano le propinó un puñetazo y lo mandó nuevamente varios metros lejos, aturdiendo al albino por la potencia de aquel ataque.

Adolorido, comenzó a reincorporarse de nuevo, pero con algo de dificultad, pues eso golpes si le habían dolido. Ahora estaba en medio de la calle. Y nuevamente, Cuantic man apreció frente a el levitando.

-Patético.-Le dijo al albino, para después volver a emanar energía de su cuerpo.


	18. Episodio 8 (Parte 2)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 8__: Tormenta cuántica (Parte 2)_

* * *

Cuantic man volvió a cargar energía que potenciaba su cuerpo desde el portal que había abierto, comenzaba a generar rayos que chocaban con diversos edificios y partes del suelo alrededor, rompiendo algunas partes en el proceso, entonces de sus manos cargó una enorme bola de energía y la arrojó contra Orange Hare, quien logró volar alto para evitar el impacto, pero el golpe de aquel ataque al suelo destruyó gran parte de aquel lugar para el horror del albino. Y más aún cuando vio a Cuantic man volviendo a cargar energía, destruyendo lo que estuviera cerca de el mientras la gente huía asustada y dejaba sus coches.

-¡Detente!-Dijo Lincoln.-¡Estás destruyéndolo todo!

-Después alguien lo reconstruirá todo.-Respondió.-Ni que sus vidas fueran importantes.

Esto hizo que el albino apretara los dientes, no podía permitir que aquel villano destruyera su ciudad, disparó su visión explosiva contra el, logrando empujarlo unos metros, pero tampoco le habían hecho daño, solo empujado.

Entonces a una velocidad super sónica, Cuantic man casi embiste a Orange Hare, quien comenzó a esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba, el albino intentó hacer lo mismo, pero seguía sin poder hacerle daño.

_-Lincoln, recuerda, ¡La máquina!_

-Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!-Decía mientras esquivaba los ataques de cuantic man.

El albino entonces usó su visión congelante para quitarse de encima al villano por un momento, y funcionó, logró congelarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo como un bloque de hielo, aprovechó eso para ir volando directo hasta la máquina tan rápido como pudo.

Frente a ella intentó disparar su visión explosiva, pero no funcionó, usó sus puños, pero un choque eléctrico de la máquina lo empujó hacia atrás.

Tras ponerse nuevamente de pie, usó esta vez su visión congelante, pero de nada sirvió, la máquina seguía funcionando, intentó usar sus rayos solares de sus puños, pero tampoco resultó con algún éxito.

-¿De que rayos está hecha esta máquina?

Lincoln estuvo pensando en que poder hacer, tenía que cerrar el portal antes de que se tragara toda la ciudad, pero no sabía como destruirla, necesitaba una forma de poder apagarla.

Apagar la máquina... ¡eso era! si no podía destruirla, simplemente tenía que desconectarla, por ende, el albino voló alrededor de ella, buscando algún cable importante por cual estuviese enchufada.

Buscó minuciosamente alrededor del portal, pero a la vez lo hizo rápido, pues podía ver como ya estaba empezando a arrastrar cosas de la ciudad, y su fuerza de arrastre se incrementaba, cuando vio un cable grueso en la parte trasera de la cara que estaba frente a la ciudad.

-Bingo.

Entonces se posó frente a el, tomó el cable, y comenzó a jalar, ejerció tanta fuerza como pudo y poco a poco, vio como el cable comenzaba a ceder.

-Ya casi... voy ha...

¡**POW**!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando, de la nada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cuantic man le golpeó justo en la mejilla y lo lanzó varios kilómetros contra otra colina, haciendo un hoyo dentro de ella. Mareado y aturdido, intentó reincorporarse, pero estaba claramente herido, al estar bajo un cielo tormentoso, no podía absorber la energía del sol que curase los golpes más rápido. Es cuando el villano volvió a ponerse frente a el, solo que esta vez, lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza, ahogándolo un poco.

-Ahg...! Agh...! Ahg...!

-No destruirás el portal.-Dijo mientras cargaba con su otro puño una gran fuerza de energía.

Lincoln comenzó a intentar liberarse del agarre de Cuantic man, pero era muy fuerte, y empezaba a ahogarlo con su mano, mientras que con la otra, estaba cargando para poder rematarlo, necesitaba zafarse, de lo contrario, lo más probable es que lo mataría con ese golpe.

Pero entonces, el cuerpo de Lincoln comenzó a brillar e inadvertidamente emitió un destello que hizo que Cuantic man lo soltara, Lincoln vio entonces su cuerpo al abrir los ojos, estaba brillando como una estrella, ni el mismo entendía el por que.

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntó.-¿Por qué estoy brillando así?

-_Has absorbido la energía de los ataques de Cuantic man._-Dijo un Ánima.-_Los estelares teníamos la capacidad de absorber el daño en energía y poder regresarlo con la fuerza duplicada._

-¿En serio puedo devolverle todo lo que me dio?

Las animas asintieron antes de desaparecer, pues cuantic man estaba por embestirlo nuevamente, esta vez con su puño cargado, sin embargo, esta vez Lincoln pudo preverlo, y se colocó en posición y pudo propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó a volar, Orange Hare voló hacia el mientras aún estaba en el aire y le dio otro puñetazo que impulsó su vuelo, luego otro, y volando aumentó su velocidad para atrapar a Cuantic man por el otro lado, allí lo congeló y lo arrojó hacia la colina donde estaba su máquina, causando un fuerte estruendo.

-Wow! ¡Nunca en mi vida me sentí con tanta energía!-Dijo el albino airoso.

Entonces volvió a poner sus manos en el cable, logrando casi al instante retirarlo, pero la máquina seguía absorbiendo.

-¿Por que no se detuvo?-Se preguntó en voz alta.-... Seguramente no era ese cable.

Orange Hare procedió a ver alrededor del portal y sacó algunos cables, pero al parecer tampoco servía, buscó en otro lado e hizo lo mismo, más la máquina seguía funcionando.

-¡Rayos ¿Como rayos desconecto esto?!-Quiso saber el albino.-Uh... vamos, Lincoln, piensa... piensa...

Decía con las manos en la cabeza, necesitaba un plan, y rápido, la máquina no estaba parando de succionar y causar destrozos en la ciudad.

Entonces el hombre del plan tuvo una idea, esperó no haber tenido que recurrir a aquello, pero no tuvo más opción, se colocó a los pies del aparato y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a levantarlo.

Entonces vio que el artefacto comenzaba a desprenderse del suelo, por lo que Orange Hare ejerció más fuerza, gruñó al intentar levantarla aún más, apretando los dientes, siguió intentando jalar hacia arriba con sus manos la máquina, ruidos de metal sonaban mientras lo hacía, lo que parecía indicar que ya lo estaba soltando.

Al ver esto, siguió ejerciendo fuerza, usando toda la energía que había absorbido de su combate contra Cuantic man, cuando finalmente logró levantar la máquina del suelo, posándose debajo de ella y elevándola hacia aquel portal que había generado, si no podía destruirla, tendría que deshacerse de ella de algún modo.

Estaba apunto de arrojarla hacia aquel otro mundo extraño, cuando vio un fuerte destello ir directamente hacía el.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Y en un fuerte estruendo, Cuantic man embistió a Orange Hare, haciendo que la máquina cayera, pero (y además para sorpresa de Lincoln) esta vez, si fue severamente dañada, mientras que el villano tenía al albino por el cuello, su brillo ya había desaparecido.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!-Gritó con furia.

Entonces arrojó a Orange Hare contra el suelo, formando un cráter en el impacto, entonces Cuantic man pasó a ignorar por completo a su rival, sin siquiera asegurarse de que estuviera derrotado.

-... ¿Voy allí?-Preguntó _como si alguien le hablara_.-Conozco el reino cuantico, pero jamás he entrado allí... Javier estará allí... ¿esperándome?... si puedo volver a mi hijo... oh, cierto, ¡el portal!...

Pero entonces, cuando el villano fue volando a ver su artefacto, esta explotó, Lincoln alcanzó a cubrirse debajo del agujero en el que acabó, pues la explosión cubrió toda la colina. Una vez se asomó, el albino pudo presenciar en medio de la destrucción y el suelo quemado, mientras que en el cielo, el portal parecía dejar que empezaba a cerrarse.

Pero Orange Hare no tuvo tiempo para suspirar de alivio, cuando vio abajo una luz provenía de su oponente, quien ahora tenía todo su traje destruido, dejando ver su torso y su cara, el albino quedó boquiabierto ante el verdadero aspecto del villano al que debió enfrentarse y que tantos problemas le había estado causando.

De piel clara, cabello castaño largo (aunque algo despeinado), de complexión delgada y con un sostén aún cubriendo sus pechos, además de los pantalones que no habían resultado calcinados.

-¿Eres...? ¡¿_Eres una chica_?!-Preguntó estupefacto.

-Si.-Dijo ahora con su auténtica voz al carecer del casco que se la cambiaba.-Pero da igual que sepas mi verdadera identidad, con este poder del reino cuántico, puedo mantener abierto el portal desde el otro lado.

-Espera... creo haberte visto en algún lado...

-¿De que estás hablando?-Preguntó ella.

Entonces el albino recordó al ver claramente su rostro, había sido hace un año, cuando tuvo que acompañar a Lisa a un proyecto que realizaba en compañía de otros científicos, pues esa vez solo estaban ellos 2 y sus padres en casa, así que tuvo que ir con su hermana a aquel experimento que resultó en la destrucción de ese lugar.

-Eras una de esas científicas de ese proyecto en... el que Lisa Loud participó.-Comentó.-Eras esa que también había ido con su hijo ¿verdad? dijeron que habían muerto.

-No.-Respondió recomponiéndose.-La explosión supuestamente desintegró a cualquiera que estuviera cerca del portal a menos de 5 metros de distancia, más allá de eso, el pulso fue los suficientemente fuerte para destrozar casi todo el edificio, cuando desperté, estaba al lado del centro del cráter que la maquina dejó tras su explosión.-Narró.-No entendía como estaba ahí, viva, sin un rasguño y con mi ropa algo quemada, pero entonces... encontré la camisa de mi hijo...

Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho y derramó una lágrima al recordar aquello.

-Intenté seguir con mis trabajos e investigaciones científicas... hasta que descubrí el reino cuántico.-Continuó.-Un lugar donde las leyes que nos rigen quedan obsoletas allí, incluso las del tiempo, y al poco tiempo, empecé a oír una voz en mi cabeza... entonces... descubrí que podría viajar entre dimensiones, para encontrar de nuevo a Javier, el me hablaba desde el reino cuántico... puedo seguir oyendo su voz...

-¿Que?

* * *

**-Entra antes de que se cierre el portal, solo podrás mantenerlo abierto desde allí!**

-¡El portal!-Exclamó ella.

**-¡No te quedes allí parada!**-Le reprochó aquel.-**Si quieres que... volvamos a estar juntos, debes mantener abierto el portal, una vez lo hagas debes seguir lo que diga.**

-Esta bien, hijo mío, te prometo que estaremos juntos de nuevo.

* * *

Entonces Cuantic volvió a elevarse, directo al portal del reino cuántico, Lincoln sin pensarlo 2 veces voló tras ella. y poco antes de que se cerrase, ambos lograron entrar al reino cuántico.

Era una dimensión de un entorno que el albino no podría describir, era demasiado extraño, ni en sus cómics había visto una dimensión tan extraña difícil de describir.

El azul y el negro eran el color más habitual allí, el astro rey parecía un sol cubierto permanentemente por un eclipse, diversos trozos flotando, uniéndose y dividiéndose de vez en cuando en el vacío.

Y en uno de ellos, vio a su enemiga posándose.

* * *

**-Apunta a donde se cerró el portal, transfiere tu poder y volverás a abrirlo.**

-¿Estás seguro?

-**Si "mamá"**-Respondió aquella voz haciéndose pasar por la de su hijo.-**Hazlo, hazlo para que pueda por fin entrar al universo.**

* * *

-¿Que es lo que está haciendo?-Se preguntó Lincoln.-Oh no... ¡El portal! ¡Se cerró!

Cuando pensó que no volvería a casa, presenció como su rival empezaba a generar más poder, cuando disparó de sus manos sus rayos cuánticos y vio como volvía a abrir el portal.


	19. Episodio 8 (Parte 3)

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 8__: Tormenta cuántica (Parte 3)_

* * *

Cuantic volvió a cargar energía directo hacia donde se habían llegado, y poco a poco, comenzaba a generar una luz en aquella extraña dimensión, fue entonces cuando volvió a abrir un portal por donde tanto ella como Orange Hare entraron a aquella dimensión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la familia Loud seguía refugiada en el sótano, esperando que la tormenta haya pasado, sin embargo, especialmente sus padres, no podían dejar de pensar en su único hijo varón, estaban muy preocupados, no entendían como es que el había desaparecido, lo único en que podían pensar ahora era en rezar que el también estuviese bien, les debería muchas explicaciones por preocuparles de esa manera.

Poco a poco, la familia empezó a notar como el viento de afuera parecía empezar a calmarse, un poco más tarde, pudieron ver como todo se había calmado, ya no oían el viento soplar ni relámpagos brillar.

¿Ya pasó? era lo que se preguntaban, por lo que subieron nuevamente al primer piso, los padres iban delante, y vieron que por lo menos, su casa no había sufrido daños, todo estaba como lo dejaron antes de la tormenta.

-¿Creen que ya terminó todo?-Preguntó Leni.

-No lo sé, hija.-Respondió su padre.-Espero que si.

-Entonces sería buen momento para buscar a Lincoln.-Dijo Lynn jr.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos cuando en el cielo comenzó a generar luces de un brillo púrpura azulado, entonces al asomarse por la ventana, pudieron ver como múltiples portales comenzaban a abrirse por el cielo.

* * *

En el reino cuántico, Cuantica estaba abriendo muchos portales al transferir su poder, pero se le veía confundida.

-Abrí el portal, ¿pero es necesario que abra más de uno?

-**Debes hacerlo, o podría cerrarse al instante si abres solo uno entre el reino cuántico y la tierra**.-Le dijo la voz de su hijo.-**Transfiere todo tu poder a ellos... por favor, mamá.**

-Si, hijo.

* * *

_**(Soundtrack: Cheshyre - Main Theme)**_

Deseosa de poder reencontrarse con su retoño nuevamente, Cuantica no dudó y llevó todo su poder hacia los portales que había abierto, toda la energía que emanaba de su ser de dispersó y comenzó a acumularse en los portales. Hacer eso la dejó exahusta.

Entonces tanto ella como Lincoln, quien no entendía lo que estaba tramando, vieron como los portales que Cuantica abrió procedían a direccionar algo de su energía hacia una parte en específico, y entonces esta parecía materializarse en algo.

Toda la energía materializada comenzó a adoptar forma humana, más precisamente la de un niño.

-J... Javier...-Decía Cuantica, apenas conteniendo su felicidad.

-Lo has hecho bien...-Dijo el mientras la mujer se le acercaba.-Ahora puedo entrar al mundo material... todo gracias a tí.

-Hijo... no sabes cuanto...¡..!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando este la tomó del cuello y la levantó, y entonces "Javier" comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y cambiar de forma, su cuerpo ahora era hecho completamente de energía del reino cuántico, su cuerpo se volvió corpulento, y ahora tenía 2 ojos en cada lado, y su boca era de afilados dientes que llegaban hasta el cuello.

-No sabes lo mucho que te estoy agradecido, Sarah Theory.-Dijo pronunciando el verdadero nombre de Cuantica.-Gracias a ti, ahora tengo el poder de viajar entre dimensiones, he esperado mucho tiempo para llegar a la tierra. Si no te hubieras obsesionado con revivir a tu hijo muerto, nada de esto habría sido posible.

-Tu... tu...

-Si, te engañé.-Respondió.-Mi verdadero nombre es **Aghnos, **y soy el señor del Reino cuántico. Y desafortunadamente, tu ya no me sirves.

Y antes de que ella u Orange Pudieran reaccionar, aquel la tomó de la cabeza con sus 2 manos, y le rompió el cuello, una muerte rápida, pero cruel. Su cadáver cayó al suelo frente a Aghnos, quien volteó con satisfacción hacia los portales, pero Lincoln aún estaba impactado por aquella ejecución que tuvo que presenciar.

-Oh, dios mío...-Decía intentando recuperarse del shock, cuando entonces vio el portal por donde entró, podía ver los restos de la máquina que parecían aún poder funcionar. Para luego ver como aquel ser posaba sus ojos en el.

-Vaya vaya vaya...-Dijo Aghnos.-Miren quien tenemos aquí.

A una velocidad sobrehumana, Aghnos intentó aplastar a Lincoln con su gran puño, pero este pudo reaccionar y volar para esquivar ese ataque, dirigiéndose rápidamente al portal.

-Es la hora de la destrucción.-Dijo el ser y de su alrededor, criaturas hechas de su misma energía cuántica comenzaron a emerger, de diferentes formas y tamaños, pero todos parecían verse como peligrosos.-Vayan mis demonios cuánticos, ¡Ataquen!

Las criaturas entre rugidos y gemidos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los portales y cruzar hacia la tierra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lincoln regresó a donde estaba el portal, y vio nuevamente a las ánimas a su alrededor.

-_Lincoln, debes cerrar los portales ¡Rápido!._-Dijo una de las ánimas.

-_Aghnos es un titán, un ser de mucho poder, no podrás vencerlo, no es como los villanos a los que te has enfrentado anteriormente._

-_Si creías que Cuantica fue una villana dura, créenos, ni siquiera tu serás rival para el._

-¿Entonces que tengo que hacer?-Preguntó nervioso.-¡¿Y donde estaban?!

-_Por favor, perdónanos, Lincoln._-Pidió un anima.-_En el reino cuántico, no podemos manifestarnos, Aghnos no lo permite._

Si lo que decían era cierto, el albino entonces estaba en serios problemas, el golpe que casi le propinó aquel "titán" pudo haberlo matado, además de que en ese lugar, apenas llegaba la luz solar con los portales abiertos, por lo que sus poderes estaban claramente menguados, más aún al haber gastado su energía con Cuantic man, o más bien, Cuantica.

No podría enfrentarse directamente a Aghnos, evidentemente en ese estado no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el, y tampoco con su ejército, el cual estaba por entrar a la tierra, lo que causaría una invasión masiva de parte de ellos, necesitaba un plan, si no podía vencerlos luchando, debería encerrarlos en su dimensión de alguna manera.

-Esperen... el portal de cuántica!

_-¿Que hay con el?_

-Se supone que puede abrir un portal entre el renio cuántico y nuestro mundo ¿cierto?-Preguntó, las ánimas asintieron.-Cuando lo dañé desde aquí, el portal se cerró, y si lo destruyo definitivamente desde el otro lado, podría volver a hacer que se cierren.

-_Parece que el portal aún tiene su energía funcional aún estando dañado.-Dijo una de las ánimas.-Pero no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo allí, de lo contrario las energías te ligarán permanentemente a su mundo, y aunque logres regresar, serás teletransportado nuevamente al reino cuántico para siempre._

Evidentemente aquel lugar era de lo más extraño, además estaba lo posibilidad de que no lo lograse, o peor, que lograra cerrar los portales desde el otro lado, pero sin poder alcanzar uno antes de que se cierren, se quedaría atrapado allí para siempre. Pero... el mundo entero estaba en peligro ante una amenaza que ni el podría vencer, su única alternativa era cortales el pase de acceso a su mundo, y esta parecía ser la única forma.

-...¿Pueden hacerme un favor?-Preguntó Lincoln.

-_Lo que necesites, joven Loud._

-Si tengo el codigo de los genes de su especie, ¿puedo también compartirlo con otras personas?

-_... Si, Lincoln._-Dijo otra anima.-_Cualquier parte que tenga tu ADN tiene también nuestro ADN, el cual, potenciado con las capacidades del supermeteorito, permite que cualquiera que ingiera una muestra de tu código genético también adquiera nuestro poder, especialmente si hay similitud o compatibilidad._

Entonces Lincoln se sacó un puñado de mechones de su blanco cabello y se lo entregó a una de las animas.

-Si no regreso... hagan que mi familia pueda superar mi ida.-Respondió.-Tal vez hayamos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero no merecen ver como el mundo llegue a su fin, ni ellos ni nadie... y si hay más amenazas en el futuro, y yo no estoy, por favor, denles mi poder cuando crean que sea el momento indicado, si puedo hacer que mi familia sea unida aún sin mi... quiero dejarles algo con lo que nunca me olviden ni a mi, ni a mis acciones.

Las animas asintieron y entonces, Orange Hare voló hacia donde estaba la máquina, y fue que la volvió a levantar con todas sus fuerzas que aún le quedaban, elevándose en el cielo sosteniendo el portal de Cuántica, rumbo hacia el portal al reino cuántico.

Voló tan rápido como pudo, podía ver en el portal como todos aquellos demonios cuánticos estaban por cruzar hacia la tierra a través de los miles de portales que estaban abiertos por todo el cielo, podía ver como algunos de los demonios cuánticos ya habían cruzado y volaban hacia la ciudad, así que apresuró el vuelo.

* * *

_ESTAMOS EN VIVO DESDE ROYAL WOODS, AL PARECER MÚLTIPLES... AGUJEROS SE HAN ABIERTO DESDE EL CIELO Y ESTAMOS EMPEZANDO A SER INVADIDOS POR EXTRAÑAS CRIATURAS. ¡A TODOS LOS CIVILES, ALÉJENSE Y BUSQUEN REFUGIO!_

Era lo que decía las noticias desde el televisor de la casa Loud, cuyos integrantes pudieron ver como algunas de las criaturas ya tocaban el suelo y comenzaban a atacar a la gente que había salido a las calles, generando un caos terrible.

-Rápido, todos al sótano de nuevo!-Ordenó Rita, y todos sin bacilar, corrieron y se encerraron allí.

-¿Que son esas cosas?-Preguntó Luan.

Sin embargo, todos callaron cuando oyeron un estruendo arriba, seguido de un grave gruñido acompañado de unos pasos fuertes, un demonio cuántico había irrumpido en su hogar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lincoln con el portal levantado mientras volaba, empezó a atravesar y abrirse paso entre los demonios cuánticos que empezaban a cruzar por el portal que previamente había sido abierto por Cuantica, cuando entonces, vio a Aghnos cruzar arrojando el cuerpo de Cuantica al suelo.

Y sin pensárselo 2 veces, fue con la máquina directo hacia el.

-¡¿Que significa esto?! ¡AGH!-Se quejó cuando fue empujado por Lincoln con la máquina.-No eres más que un insecto que cree que puede vencerme.

Entonces sintió como el titán, sin esfuerzo, comenzaba a empujarlo a el hacia atrás.

-Tal vez no pueda ganarte.-Dijo, viendo que estaban en el reino cuántico.-Pero voy a encerrarte!

Entonces, con algo de las energías que le quedaban en su cuerpo, las transfirió a la máquina, logrando activarla nuevamente, para luego usar sus rayos de sus manos directo hacia lo que parecía ser su fuente de energía. Aghnos vio que se había confiado mucho, pues al prescenciar lo que Orange hare estaba a punto de hacer, intentó reaccionar antes de que ocurriera, pero fue muy tarde, había subestimado a aquel "insecto"

-¡No!...¡NOOOOOOOO!

Fue el grito que Aghnos exclamó antes de que una gran explosión con una luz cegadora se produjera en el otro lado del portal, y cubierto de las energías del reino cuántico, Lincoln salió expulsado hacia la ciudad, estrellándose en medio de la calle y alrededor de algunos demonios cuánticos, gravemente herido.

Más pudo presenciar en el horizonte como el portal, y los otros que plagaban el cielo de hasta donde podía verse, se cerraron, una vez que ocurrió esto, los demonios empezaron a gemir del dolor para luego caer al suelo y desvanecerse.

Suspirando con alivio, Lincoln procedió a caminar hasta un callejón, y ponerse nuevamente su ropa normal, sangraba un poco por la frente y su brazo izquierdo, además de estar algo cubierto de polvo, pero ahora, eso poco le importaba, había salvado al mundo de una invasión, y en lo único que pensaba en ese momento, era en ir a casa, sin tampoco importarle lo que su familia diría, ya se le ocurriría una excusa, aunque claro, eso probablemente no lo salvaría de sus problemas por haberse escapado y preocupado a todos.

* * *

Con bate en mano, Lynn padre abrió la puerta lentamente, su familia iba detrás, había oído un gemido de uno de aquellos monstruos, más cuando se asomaron por la cocina, lo encontraron tirado poco antes de que se desvaneciese.

-¿Que... que fue eso?-Preguntó Leni.

-¿Desapareció?-Añadió Luan.

Sin embargo, todos se sobresaltaron al oír la puerta abrirse, al asomarse, vieron al albino entrar.

-¡Lincoln!

-Hijo, regresaste.-Dijo Lynn padre.

-¡LINCOLN MARIE LOUD! ¿DONDE DIABLOS TE HABÍAS METIDO?-Quiso saber su madre quien fue la que directamente lo abrazó.-Nos tuviste a todos muy preocupados ¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?!

-Mamá, espera.-Dijo Lisa.-Nuestra unidad fraternal masculina no parece estar en muy buen estado, por favor, déjelo respirar.

-Linky está herido.

-No te muevas de aquí, iré por los primeros auxilios.

-Te acompaño, Sis.

-Yo también, solo sé "paciente" Lincoln.

-Luan, Literalmente no es el momento.

-Lo siento.-Dijo avergonzada por el reproche de Lori, además de las miradas que también le dedicaron.-Iré con Luna y Lynn...

-Lincoln, ¿estás bien?

-Tranquilos... tranquilos.-Contestó Lincoln, agotado.-No es nada grave, solo...

Estuvo a punto de caer, Pero Lucy y Lori impidieron que se desmayara.

-Lori, llévalo a su cama.-Dijo Rita.-Esta bien, hijo, descansa.

-Si, pero después tendremos una charla contigo por haber desaparecido ¿de acuerdo?

-Si... papá...*Gasp* Está claro...

* * *

_Continuará..._

**_Siguiente capítulo, el epílogo._**


	20. Epílogo

_**Loud House: Orange Hare Origins**_

* * *

_Epílogo_

* * *

-... Y por eso es que solía desaparecerme.-Terminó de narrar Lincoln.-Solo quería ver si Clyde y los chicos estaban bien, solo... solo quería verlos a sus casas si es que estaban.

-Lincoln, entiendo que te hayas preocupado, pero también nos preocupaste a todos nosotros.

-Si, Literalmente nos diste un buen susto.-Contestó Lori.-¿No te hubiera sido más fácil llamarlos simplemente?

-... No pensé en eso.-Contestó llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Todos suspiraron ante su respuesta, el se sentía muy avergonzado, pues nunca quiso poner nerviosos a su familia.

-bueno, nos alegra que te hayas recuperado, hijo.-Respondió Lynn padre.

-¿Seguro que quieres volver a la escuela mañana?

-Si, por supuesto.-Respondió.-Me siento bien ahora, ¿ven?

Lincoln se puso de pie sobre su cama, mostrando que estaba bien, algo que era cierto, pues ya no estaba tan golpeado como llego, además sus heridas de por si no eran graves realmente.

-Bueno, dejemos que descanse, familia.-Declaró nuevamente su padre.-Ha sido un largo día.

-¿Estas seguro, papá?

-Preguntó lo mismo que Lori, unidad paternal.-Dijo Lisa.-Recomiendo primero hacer un análisis exhaustivo de...

-No, nada de eso.-Dijo Rita.-Dejemos que su hermano descanse primero, si dice que esta bien, Lynn y yo le creemos.

-Gracias, Mamá.-Agradeció Lincoln.

Las hermanas obedecieron y dejaron la habitación de su hermano junto a sus padres, aliviado, le albino decidió irse a descansar, mañana volvería a la escuela como todos los días, y esperaba que fuese un día lo más normal posible, después de haber salvado a todo el planeta de una invasión extra dimensional, le dejó muy cansado.

Con algo de suerte, las cosas volverían a la normalidad mañana.

* * *

Al otro día, Lincoln se preparó para ir a la escuela junto al resto de sus hermanas en vanzilla, durante el viaje, pudo ver como las cosas parecían estar empezando a volver a la normalidad, algo que alivió al albino, esperaba que siguiera así por un buen tiempo.

-_Entonces... ¿retomarás tu vida normal?_-Preguntó una de las ánimas.

-_Desde luego_.-Les dijo en su mente.-_Es divertido ser un superhéroe, pero estoy consciente de sus riesgos y lo que conlleva ser uno, no quiero poner a mis seres queridos en riesgo. Además, no quiero dejar de lado mi vida normal._

_-Es un buen pensamiento de tu parte, Lincoln Loud.-_Respondió otra de las animas._-¿Que harás ahora?_

_-Pues, lo que hago todos los días... ir a la escuela, hablar con mis amigos, ya saben, lo que un niño normal haría._

_-Esta bien, Lincoln Loud, dejaremos que prosigas con tu día, pero por cualquier cosa, conservaremos los mechones que nos has dado._

_-Ok._

-Ok, chicas, Lincoln, ya llegamos.-Dijo Lori al estacionar vanzilla.

Las animas desaparecieron y dejaron que Lincoln fuera a la escuela junto a las demás. Y para su fortuna, nada fuera de lo común ocurrió en su estadía dentro de la escuela.

* * *

-Rayos, Lincoln.-Dijo su amigo, Rusty.-Tenemos toda una tarea que hacer.

-Si, este examen será duro.-Contestó el albino.-Será mejor que nos preparemos.

-Tu lo has dicho, compañero.-Dijo Liam.-Si repruebo, mis padres me mandarán a la escuela militar.

-¿Que?-Preguntaron sorprendidos.

-Lo siento, chicos, mi rendimiento fue muy bajo este año, y mis padres dijeron basta, me metí en muchos problemas.

-No te preocupes, amigo, te apoyaremos en esto.-Dijo Lincoln.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, para eso son los amigos.-Dijo Rusty.

-Desde luego, cuenta con ello.-Dijo Zach.

-wow... gracias, chicos.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, ahí nos comunicaremos para ver como ayudarte con el examen.-Dijo Lincoln.

Los chicos acordaron ayudarse mutuamente en el examen antes de que llegara el día, y más que anda ayudar a Liam para que no lo separaran de sus amigos, luego de un par de charlas, se despidieron y fueron rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

El día seguía transcurriendo con normalidad, Lincoln procedió a caminar tranquilamente hasta su casa, sin ninguna preocupación, pero entonces sintió su mochila caerse al suelo, volteó y la vio allí tirada.

-¿Eh?

El albino se agachó para intentar recogerla, pero cuando lo intentó, esta la atravesó.

-¿Pero que...?

Entonces vio como sus manos comenzaban a volverse transparentes, cosa que se esparcía poco a poco con todo su cuerpo.

-¿Que...? ¿¡que me está pasando!?-Decía mientras iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y las animas aparecían de nuevo para prescenciarlo todo, adquiriendo una expresión de preocupación.

-Oh, no...

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿que me está sucediendo?!-preguntó asustado.

-Estuviste demasiado tiempo en el reino cuántico, Lincoln.-Le dijo un anima.-y ahora estás anclado a el.

-¿QUE? ¡No! ¡No puedo desaparecer! ¡No! ¡Tienen que ayudarme!

-A donde irás no podremos seguirte.-Dijo otra anima lamentándose.-Las almas de los difuntos no tienen potestad en ese lugar.

-¡no! ¡NO! ¡¿Que será de mi?! mis amigos... mi familia!-Exclamaba desesperado cuando ya sus extremidades habían desaparecido casi por completo y su cabeza y torso ya estaban transparentes.-¡No quiero irme! ¡No me quiero ir aún! ¡Por favor!

-Lincoln Loud, no temas.-Dijo otra de las animas.-Haremos lo posible para que alguien pueda ir a rescatarte.

-Tu hermana menor.

-¡Si, ella! ¡Por favor, háblenle! ¡Díganle donde estoy!

-No podemos.-Dijeron.-Solo podemos comunicarnos con nuestros pares, tu eres mitad estelar.

-Sin embargo, aún tenemos tus cabellos.-Dijo otra anima.-Si hacemos que tu familia los injiera, podremos hablarles, pero a la vez tendrán también poderes.

-¡Dénselos!-Exclamó.

-Pero...

-¡Solo háganlo! ¡Si tienen poderes, guíenlos!-Decía cuando solo quedaba su cabeza.-¡Enséñenles a usar bien sus poderes o algo así! ¡No...! ¡No puedo irme así como así! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!

Con aquel último grito, Lincoln acabó desapareciendo frente a ellos, quienes quedaron impotentes, lo único que les quedaba, era hacer lo que Lincoln les encomendó, esa noche, se encargarían de darles los mechones a la familia mientras duerman.

* * *

_**¿FIN?**_

* * *

**Y así, concluye Orange Hare Origins, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y siguieron esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente me entretuve mucho haciéndola, y ahora estoy satisfecho, sumado a que ahora podré también ponerme a trabajar con proyectos que tengo planeado para este año.**

**Pero descuiden, luego de esto, habrán un par de shots más adelante de cosas que ocurrirán más adelante con la familia Loud, si leyeron mis shots "Deja de culparte" "jamás pierdas tu sonrisa" "Un nuevo rumbo" y "SpeedLynn" podrán hacerse una idea.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
